Alita
by figaro94
Summary: Les quatre aventuriers rencontrent une guerrière dans la forêt... §Fic abandonnée, plus d'information au début du chapitre 1§
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

_Désolée si quelqu'un attendait encore la suite de cette histoire (après près de deux ans, j'en doute), elle n'en aura pas. Je m'excuse particulièrement auprès de Greida pour tout le temps qu'elle m'avait consacré à l'époque. Si quelqu'un se sens de continuer l'histoire qu'il (elle) me contacte par MP. J'en serais ravie._

 _A l'époque où j'ai arrêter d'écrire, je pensait avoir de nouveau de l'inspiration (et du temps) très vite, ça n'est pas arriver et plus j'ai attendu plus reprendre était difficile. Aujourd'hui j'ai le temps mais cette histoire ne m'inspire plus pour de nombreuses raisons. Je reprendrait peut être les fanfiction, mais pas sur Aventures (en tout cas j'en doute). Je pense plutôt partir sur des traduction depuis l'anglais de fanfictions qui m'ont beaucoup marquées ces dernier temps._

 _Je m'excuse encore si certaine personne attendaient la fin._

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je traine ici depuis quelque temps, mais il s'agit de ma première fic. En fait c'est la première fois que j'écris tout court ! N'hésitez pas à posté des reviews je serais ravie d'avoir un avis sur mon texte !_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient mis à part le scénario et Alita qui traine dans mon esprit depuis des années.**_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt, aucune trace de ceux qu'ils cherchaient. La mission était simple : des marchands avaient été attaqués entre Karda et Limar, les deux plus grandes villes de la région, et le duc de Karda leur avaient demandé de traquer les bandits et de les stopper.

Les aventuriers avaient décidé de parcourir la route reliant les deux villes afin de débusquer les voleur et de les arrêter (ce mot n'avait pas la même signification pour tous les membres du groupe). Ils étaient environs à mi-chemin entre les deux villes, et les quatre aventuriers progressait dans une forêt assez touffue mais le chemin, fréquemment emprunté, était facile à suivre.

Le paladin, Théo espérait tomber sur les bandits au plus vite il n'aimait pas la tension omniprésente dans cette forêt où ils risquaient d'être attaqué à tout moment. De plus devoir avancer au pas pour que Shin, à pied, puisse voir les traces au sol et repérer les bandits.

Bob, le pyro-mage, chevauchait son invocation en râlant sur cette quête pas assez rentable qui l'empêchait de dormir dans une auberge dans un vrai lit.

Ses jérémiade commençait franchement à insupporter Shin, le demi-élémentaire, qui préféra s'éloigner un peu du groupe afin de partir en éclaireur. Théo le regarda partir avec appréhension, certes Shin était discret mais il n'aimait pas perdre ses camarades de vu.

Seul le nain, Grunlek, profitait de la ballade qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec Eden, sa louve apprivoisée (enfin plus ou moins apprivoisée d'après Shin).

\- **Il y a quelque chose de bizarre par là.**

Un murmure, la voie de Shin. Immédiatement Grunlek arrêta de jouer avec Eden et généra un bouclier avec son bras mécanique. Bob se tu tandis que Théo se rapprocha de Shin qui revenait vers eux.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Théo.

 **\- Des traces de combat et du sang qui s'éloigne du sentier. C'est très récent pas plus d'une heure je pense.**

Le groupe s'approcha de l'endroit indiqué par Shin. Théo ne voyait rien de suspect mais il faisait confiance à Shin pour ces choses-là. L'archer leur montra les traces qu'il avait relevées sur le sol. Il y avait au moins cinq personnes sans doute plus, les trace s'éloignaient du sentier. Guider par Shin, les aventuriers quittèrent le sentier. Progressant avec difficulté dans la forêt dense. Bob et Théo descendirent de leur monture pour faciliter leur progression.

 **\- Je pense qu'il y a une personne, poursuivi par cinq ou six autres. Sans doute un voyageur attaqué par les voleurs que nous recherchons. Il est blessé mais eux aussi en tout cas au moins deux...**

 **\- Shin, comment tu peux savoir ça ?** L'interrompit Bob qui ne comprenait comment à partir de quelques brindilles écraser et quelque gouttes de sang le demi-élémentaire pouvait savoir tant de chose.

 **\- C'est simple Bob, j'ai l'habitude de la forêt et puis il y deux trace de sang au sol et un cadavre la, donc je suppose qu'il y a encore deux blessé plus un mort.**

Bob tourna la tête dans la direction montrée par Shin, un homme était étendu sur le sol une flèche a l'empennage rouge enfoncée dans la poitrine.

 **\- Hum, oui pour celui-là c'est clair mais pour les autres blessé, comment sait tu qu'il s'agit d'un voyageur et d'un bandit ?**

 **\- Il n'y avait qu'une trace de pas sur le sentier avant nous, donc un voyageur solitaire. Et l'une des deux traces de sang commençait sur le sentier donc il a été blessé dans l'embuscade que les voleur lui tendaient. Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer Bob.**

Bob grommela une phrase inintelligible mais arrêta ses questionnements. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe déboucha dans une clairière ou ils trouvèrent les corps de cinq hommes habillés de vert, des tenues parfaites pour passer inaperçu en forêt.

\- **Voici nos voleurs,** annonça Théo, **on n'a pas été bien utile sur le coup.**

Il se pencha pour examiner les corps. L'un d'entre mais avait pris une flèche ornée de plume rouge comme le premier mais il était mort d'un coup d'épée. Les autres aussi avaient été tués par une lame.

\- **Et bien on dirait qu'ils sont tombés sur plus fort qu'eux cette fois. On peut dire adieu à notre prime,** fit Bob avec un soupir.

Il savait que Théo et Grunlek refuseraient de mentir au duc que pour récupérer la prime alors qu'ils n'avaient pas éliminé eux-mêmes les voleurs.

 **\- C'est étrange, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas croisé le voyageur, il n'a pas l'air d'être ici et il n'a pas rejoint le sentier,** remarqua Grunlek.

 **\- Il s'est peut être perdu,** grommela Théo.

Le paladin ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps la dessus. Il se retourna, prêt à partir lorsqu'il vit Shin, un flèche de glace encochée sur son arc en train de pointé le sommet d'un arbre. Il leva les yeux vers l'arbre, une guerrière était installé sur une branche et les tenaient joue avec son arc.

- **Ne bougez plus ou je tire.**

Grunlek et Bob se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de proférer ces menaces. Shin remarqua l'empennage de la flèche qui les menaçait, des plumes rouges, il s'agissait donc du voyageur, ou plutôt de la voyageuse, qui avaient été attaquée et non d'un bandit survivant comme il l'avait cru.

 **\- On ne vous veut aucun mal, on n'est pas avec eux,** dit-il en baissant son arc et en désignant les corps des voleurs.

Grunlek et Bob comprirent, en voyant la réaction de Shin, qu'elle n'était pas un danger.

 **\- On a été envoyé pour les chasser mais il semble que vous ayez été plus rapide que nous, vous pouvez descendre, vous ne craignez rien,** fit Grunlek calmement.

Le ton rassurant du nain sembla calmer la guerrière qui baissa son arc.

 **-Je ne suis pas sure d'arriver à descendre,** dit-elle d'une voie étrangement faible.

A ces mots Shin se souvint des traces de sang qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, elle devait être blessée. La peur lui avait permis de monter à l'arbre en les entendant arriver mais elle était trop faible pour descendre.

 **\- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.**

 **\- Et si c'est un piège ?** Demanda Théo en se tournant vers lui.

Shin haussa les épaule, il fallait vraiment qu'il voit le mal partout. Comment un homme qui refusait de porter secours à une guerrière seule et blessée avait pu devenir paladin, cela demeurait un mystère pour lui. Le demi-élémentaire commença son ascension.

En s'approchant de la guerrière, il remarqua qu'elle était jeune, très jeune, sans doute pas plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ces oreilles étaient pointues comme celle d'une elfe mais ces cheveux étaient bien trop foncés pour qu'elle soit une elfe. Sans doute une demi-elfe. Son armure était faite de petites écailles, Shin n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Elle n'avait pas de manches, la jeune fille portait en dessous une tunique et un pantalon de lin, d'excellente qualité, bien qu'usés par les voyages. Elle portait cape semblable à celle de Théo mais rouge comme la robe de Bob. Une épée était accrochée à sa ceinture et un carquois de flèches rouge était pendu dans son dos.

Shin ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle se redressa vers lui et qu'il vit la blessure qui barrait son abdomen. Comment avait-elle pu monter ici dans son état ? Doucement il la prit dans ses bras puis il l'a fit passer dans son dos afin qu'elle s'accroche à lui pendant qu'il redescendait. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, il la posa par terre, elle était à peine consciente. Les quatre aventuriers se penchèrent sur elle.

 **-Théo tu peux voir si tu peux la soigner ?**

 **-D'accord, aide-moi à lui enlever son armure.**

Avec douceur le Paladin et le demi-élémentaire retirèrent l'armure de la jeune fille dévoilant ainsi, une large plaie sur son ventre. Théo commença immédiatement ses soins magiques.

Bob et Grunlek s'éloignèrent pour ne pas gêner le paladin. Ils commencèrent à ramasser du bois pour allumer un feu de camp, ils resteraient sans doute ici cette nuit. Bob remarqua que Grunlek semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grunlek ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Bob, mais cette armure je l'ai déjà vu c'est celle d'une caste de guerrier, les Gardiens du Feu, ce sont surtout des elfes.**

 **\- Cette jeune fille a justement un air un peu elfique. Du feu tu dis ? Il me semblait avoir senti des traces de magie de feu sur elle mais je n'étais pas sûr.**

 **\- Oui mais ce sont des guerrier d'élite et elle est très jeune** , fit Grunlek en ignorant la dernière remarque de Bob. **Je me demande si...**

 **\- Si quoi, Grun' ?**

 **\- Ces guerriers m'ont hébergés pendant un temps, il y avait une petite fille avec eux, je me demande si ça pourrait être elle.**

 **\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander lorsqu'elle se réveillera.**

 **\- Si elle se réveille...**

Grunlek s'éloigna de Bob pour patrouiller un peu aux alentour. Il tenta de se souvenir de cette petite fille qu'il avait connue lors de son séjour chez les Gardiens du feu.

C'était il y a plus de dix ans, il voyageait sans but autre que de découvrir le monde, il était arrivé par hasard à un monastère. Il avait demandé l'hospitalité pour la nuit et avait été recueilli, non par des moines comme il s'y attendait, mais par des guerriers. Il s'y était senti bien et avait demandé à rester plus longtemps en échange des services qu'il pouvait apporter. Yssandre, l'un des guerriers était devenu son ami. Il lui avait expliqué que les Gardiens du Feu existaient depuis des millénaires, des guerriers-mages au service du dieu du Feu, il passaient leur vie à s'entrainer dans leurs monastères et n'en sortait que lorsque que le Feu leur demandait, ce qui n'arrivait qu'une ou deux fois par siècle.

Grunlek avait rapidement repérer la petite fille avec eux et avait questionné Yssandre a son sujet mais il avait été très évasif à son sujet, se contentant de dire qu'elle s'appelait Meil et qu'elle leur avait été confiée à sa naissance. Les Gardiens avait tenté de l'empêcher de communiquer avec l'enfant mais elle avait envie de connaitre le monde et s'était glissée une nuit dans la chambre du nain.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es aussi petit ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis un Nain.**

 **\- Ou vivent les Nains ?**

 **\- Au nord, loin d'ici.**

 **\- Je suis petite, je suis peut-être Naine ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, tu es petite car tu es une enfant. Tu as quel âge ?**

 **\- Cinq ans, six, la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ! Attend deux minute je vais te faire un petit quelque chose.**

Il avait pris une de ses chemises de rechange et avait fait une poupée de chiffon à la fillette. Entourée de tous ces guerriers elle ne devait pas en avoir.

 **\- Merci, mais c'est quoi?**

 **\- Une poupée, c'est comme une amie a qui tu peux tout dire.**

 **\- Je vais l'appeler Alita, comme ma sœur.**

 **\- C'est un joli nom, tu devrais retourner te coucher maintenant.**

Le lendemain, il avait quitté le monastère et n'avait plus repensé à la petite fille.

Est-ce-que ça pouvait être-elle ?

Il revint au camp improvisé. Bob avait fouillé les voleurs, récupéré tout ce qui pouvait servir et était en train de brûler leurs corps. Théo et Shin étaient encore penchés sur la jeune fille, sa blessure devait être vraiment grave. Il s'approcha d'eux au moment où Théo se redressait, le paladin était blême : il avait dû piocher dans sa force vitale pour guérir la jeune fille. Théo tenta de se relever mais il était trop faible et faillit tomber sur la blessée. Shin le rattrapa et l'amena près du feu allumé par Bob.

 **\- Ne bouge pas je t'apporte ta couchette** , fit le demi-élémentaire en se dirigeant vers Lumière qui portait encore les affaires des aventuriers.

Pendant ce temps Grunlek s'était assis près de la jeune fille. Malgré les soins du paladin la blessure sur son ventre n'était pas totalement refermée, il remarqua aussi une profonde coupure sur son bras : une flèche avait dû passer trop près d'elle.

 **\- Shin, tu peux m'apporter des bandages et de l'eau ?**

 **\- Je couche Théo et j'arrive**.

L'inquisiteur grogna, il n'appréciait pas d'être traité comme un enfant, mais trop faible pour résister, il se laissa faire et s'endormi presque immédiatement.

Shin apporta à Grunlek ce qu'il avait demandé puis partit chercher un repas pour le soir. Il n'aimait pas se coucher le ventre vide et ne pouvait de toute façon pas être utile au nain car il n'avait aucune connaissance en soin. Et puis il lui semblait avoir vu un pommier en venant. A son grand désespoir la louve semblait avoir envie de chasser avec lui.

Le nain avait presque fini de bander les blessures de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Grunlek, mes amis et moi-même somme des aventuriers. Tu es Meil, des Gardiens du Feu, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Meil ? Comment connaissez-vous ma sœur ?** Fit la jeune fille, méfiante.

 **\- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années au monastère des Gardien du Feu, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, à l'exception de vos cheveux foncé, vous êtes jumelles ?**

Il se souvenait à présent que contrairement à la jeune fille, Meil avait des cheveux blonds comme tous les elfes.

 **\- Non, j'ai quatre ans de plus qu'elle et nous n'avons que notre mère en commun. Vous êtes le nain qui lui a offert une poupée ?**

Quatre ans de plus, cette jeune fille devait avoir vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune.

 **\- Oui, elle l'avait appelée Alita comme sa sœur,** se souvint Grunlek, **c'est toi ?**

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle commençait à avoir du mal à rester consciente.

\- **Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez ici, je croyais que les Gardiens du Feu ne quittent jamais leurs monastère ?**

 **\- Je suis la dernière Gardienne du Feu. Le monastère a été détruit il y a cinq ans. Ma sœur est morte dans l'incendie.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, c'était une gentille petite fille,** soupira Grunlek. **Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, vos blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries. Nous allons veillez sur vous cette nuit.**

Il recouvrit la jeune fille d'une couverture, il aurait aimé l'approcher du feu mais il avait peur de rouvrir ses blessures, les nuits n'étaient pas froides en ce moment de toute façon. La jeune fille s'endormit presque aussi vite que Théo un peu plus tôt.

Grunlek se rapprocha de ses amis. Shin avait rapporté un lapin de son escapade que le nain entreprit de vider et de cuisiner. Il répéta à ces amis ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Shin réveilla Théo pour qu'il mange avec eux, il n'était pas en grande forme mais le repas lui fit du bien. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas réveiller la jeune fille qui semblait avoir plus besoin de repos que d'un repas. Ils laissèrent cependant un peu de viande et une pomme rapportée par Shin de côté au cas où elle se réveillerait dans la nuit.

Bob pris le premier tour de garde. Il décida de profiter du calme du campement pour examiner l'elfe, ou plutôt la demi-elfe vu ses cheveux foncés. Il lui semblait sentir de la magie en elle, il voulait en connaitre l'origine. Il s'approcha d'elle, des cheveux cachaient son visage, il voulut les écarter pour voir la voir mieux. Au moment au ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de la jeune fille il ressentit une violente douleur qui remonta dans tout son bras et il fut projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 ** _Merci_** _de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _La suite devrait arriver vite, avec des chapitres plus courts, mais là il fallait que ça sorte._

 _Figaro_


	2. Chapter 2 : Souvenirs

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je vous remercie pour les reviews et surtout les conseils sur le premier chapitre !_

 _Lou Keehl m'a fait remarquer que contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit Théo n'a pas de cape. En effet. Alors, vous aller m'imaginer avec une toge à capuche, je fais un petit geste de la main : « Théo a une cape ». Tout le monde en est bien convaincu ? Bon, promis, je ne parlerais plus de cette cape.  
_

 _Mina Jenkins : merci de ta review, oui j'aime les personnages avec un passé torturé, Alita n'échappe pas à ça._

 _N'hésitez-pas à laisser une review sur ce chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, tous les conseils sont également bienvenus !_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient !**_

* * *

Shin ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'il entendit Bob se diriger vers la guerrière. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Soudain, il entendit un cri, il se tourna vers Bob et le vis faire un magnifique vol plané et atterrir lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Qu'avait encore fait le mage ? A côté de lui Théo et Grunlek peinaient à se réveiller, il les laissa se débrouiller pour sortir de leur couchette et se dirigea vers le mage sonné. En arrivant près de Bob, il se rendit compte que son bras était recouvert d'écaille, de petites cornes étaient apparues sur le sommet de son crâne. Shin ne voyait pas les yeux du mage inconscient mais il aurait parié qu'ils étaient uniformément rouges. Pourquoi le démon était-il sorti ? Bob devait juste monter la garde, il était vraiment impossible !

Grunlek se réveilla presque immédiatement en entendant Bob crier, il le vit à terre et Shin courir vers lui. Il tourna la tête, Théo peinait à sortir de sa couchette et était en train de s'emmêler dedans. Le nain aida son ami à se libérer de l'étreinte de ses couvertures. Il ne ressentait aucun danger, ce n'était pas la première fois que Bob se mettait dans le pétrin tout seul, il se dirigea donc vers Alita, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur, elle était encore très faible. En se rapprochant, il remarqua que la jeune fille était toujours endormie, ou inconsciente ? Son teint semblait plus pâle, et Grunlek avait l'impression que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, plus roux que dans la soirée. Comment était-ce possible ?

Théo rêvait, il était avec ses compagnons dans une taverne. Il y avait des chats partout, vraiment partout. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il voulait sortir. Ses amis avait l'air heureux, eux, des chats sur les genoux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Bob cria. Théo se réveilla, il y avait des chats sur lui, il tenta de s'en débarrasser. Grunlek vint l'aider à sortir de sa couchette. Sa couchette ? Il n'y avait pas de chats alors ? Théo se secoua pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Théo avait eu du mal à se réveiller mais il était à présent pleinement conscient, il prit le temps d'examiner ce qui l'entourait. La nuit était encore jeune, le camp était éclairé par le feu de camp. Il était encore puissant, le tas de bois n'était pas entamé, ils venaient à peine de se coucher ! Bob était au sol, Shin à côté de lui marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un démon et de monter la garde. Grunlek, lui s'était précipiter au chevet de la guerrière. Il observa attentivement les alentours, aucun danger n'était visible. Théo se concentra, il ne ressentait aucune menace. Pourquoi Bob avait-il crié ? Et pourquoi était-il inconscient ? Le paladin, fatigué par les soins qu'il avait dû prodiguer à la guerrière fût tenté de se recoucher.

\- **Y'a un problème avec le démon !** Cria Shin à Théo, en voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à venir l'aider.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce con ?** Répondit Théo en s'approchant de Bob, à moitié transformé.

\- **Pas la moindre idée, il examinait la guerrière.**

\- **On lui avait demandé de monter la garde pour qu'on puisse dormir, il fait chier ! Réveille-le avec de la flotte !**

Shin, sans le moindre remord, aspergea Bob avec un peu d'eau qu'il généra la plus froide possible. Le pyro-mage ouvrir difficilement les yeux (rouges, comme le pensait Shin). Son bras revint lentement à la normale, ses cornes disparurent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

\- **Qu'est-ce…** Commença faiblement le mage.

\- **Bordel, Bob, qu'est-ce tu as encore foutu ?**

Le Paladin commençait à perdre patience et il avait sommeil. Bob le senti, et fit tout son possible pour reprendre ses esprit avant que Shin ne l'arrose à nouveau, ou que le paladin ne le cogne.

\- **Je sais pas trop, il y a un truc en elle… Mon démon n'a pas aimé et je crois que c'est réciproque. On aurait dit une essence divine.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça lorsque je te soigne et pourtant c'est divin !** S'insurgea Théo.

\- **Oui, enfin, là c'était quand même plus puissant. Parce-que toi…**

Théo commençait à s'énerver, Bob le réveillait puis minimisait sa puissance ! Il s'apprêtait à dire au mage que la prochaine fois il se débrouillerait pour se soigner tout seul lorsque Shin intervint.

\- **Tu crois qu'elle a une part divine, comme toi une part démonique ?** Demanda Shin, pour empêcher ses amis de commencer une de leurs disputes.

\- **Oui, je crois** , affirma le mage, heureux que la conversation revienne sur l'elfe.

\- **Et bien on va lui demander, lève-toi feignasse !**

Théo n'aimait pas perdre du temps à discuter dans le vide, il remit Bob sur pied en le tirant par le col puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Bob tituba, encore sonné par le choc, mais suivit le mouvement. Shin resta à côté de Bob, au cas où il ne tienne plus sur ses jambes. Le mage semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de tel, il avait l'impression de ressentir le même malaise que lorsque Théo utilisait sa foi à proximité mais en mille fois plus fort.

Alita reprenait doucement conscience, Grunlek ayant été plus patient avec elle que Shin et Théo avec Bob. Les quatre aventuriers étaient à présent autour d'elle. Shin faisait son possible pour empêcher Théo de la brusquer. Bob se tenait prudemment à distance, le bras encore engourdit pas son dernier contact avec la jeune fille. Ce fût Grunlek qui prit le premier la parole :

\- **Alita, pourquoi avez-vous attaquez notre mage ?**

\- **Je… Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolée. J'ai perdu le contrôle.**

\- **Le contrôle ? De votre magie ?** Demanda le mage.

 **\- Non, enfin si, mais parce qu' Il a pris le contrôle,** la jeune fille avait l'air honteux.

- **Il ?** Le mage semblait perdu, quelque chose en elle lui rappelait sa propre réaction lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Il n'avait pourtant pas ressenti de démon en elle.

\- **Le dieu.**

\- **Quel dieu ?** Bob était, cette fois, complétement perdu.

\- **Et si vous commenciez par le début** , proposa Grunlek.

- **D'accord mais c'est une longue histoire, alors s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas**.

\- **Attendez** , fit Grunlek, **on va s'installer plus confortablement.**

Les quatre aventuriers et la jeune fille s'approchèrent du feu. Grunlek ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, elle avait l'air si faible. Il jeta un regard implorant à Théo qui utilisa le peu de force psychique qu'il avait récupéré afin de lui terminer de refermer la blessure que la jeune fille avait au ventre. Théo n'aimait pas gaspiller ses sorts mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'évanouisse au milieu de son récit. Et puis il retournerait se coucher dès la fin du récit, toutes ses forces lui reviendraient alors. Shin trouvait que l'elfe avait l'air affamé, il lui tendit alors une pomme pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dedans ( _ndla : cette phrase ne correspond pas vraiment au ton du récit mais j'en suis fière, donc voilà_ ). Bob s'énervait de tous ces retards, il était vraiment curieux de connaitre l'origine de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Ils étaient tous assit près du feu. Shin et Grunlek de chaque côté de la jeune fille, Théo à côté de Grunlek et Bob, le plus loin possible d'elle, entre Théo et Shin. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

 **Ma mère était une elfe, elle vivait dans une grande forêt à l'est d'ici. Un dieu, le Feu, s'est éprit d'elle. Il venait la voir régulièrement et j'ai fini par arriver. Le Feu n'étant jamais revenu la voir après ma naissance. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il était déçu que je sois une fille, il voulait un héritier, pour pouvoir augmenter son pouvoir sur les autres dieux. Il n'avait que faire de ma mère et moi.**

 **Un jour, j'avais un peu plus de trois ans, il est revenu. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on a cru. Mon père était enfin là, j'étais heureuse. Ma mère tomba à nouveau enceinte. Elle eut une autre petite fille : Meil. Mais celui que l'on avait toute deux pris pour mon père le dieu du feu n'était qu'un démon, Barath, qui désirait également avoir un héritier, enfin plutôt un serviteur dans son cas. Ma mère n'avait aucun pouvoir magique mais elle possédait un potentiel magique immense. C'est pourquoi un dieu et un démon avait tout deux tenté de créer un héritier parfait avec elle. Une femme ne peut avoir deux enfants avec le même démon ou le même dieu, aussi le démon nous abandonna également toutes les trois.**

 **La première fois que j'ai voulu toucher ma petite sœur le demi-dieu en moi voulu combattre le demi-démon en elle. Aucun des deux n'était suffisamment mature pour sortir aussi ce fut moins impressionnant que ce qu'il vient de se passer avec votre mage. Mais Meil n'était qu'un nourrisson, elle failli en mourir. Ma mère pris peur, elle décida de nous confier toute deux aux Gardiens du Feu, elle pensait qu'ils pourraient nous aider à contrôler nos pouvoirs.**

 **Les Gardiens nous ont accueilli toute les deux, moi, la fille de leur dieu, et ma sœur, la fille d'un démon. Ils ont été une vraie famille pour nous. Ma sœur et moi étions très proches, sans pouvoir jamais nous toucher. Ils nous ont appris à nous battre, à l'épée, avec un arc et à main nues. Ils nous ont aussi appris à contrôler nos pouvoirs. Et à nous contrôler nous-même. Notre entrainement était rude, nous apprenions la discipline, le sens de la justice, la valeur de l'effort.**

 **Le demi-démon en Meil s'éveilla la première fois alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Cela déclencha également l'éveil de mon demi-dieu. J'ignore lequel des deux était le plus dangereux. Les deux voulait nous contrôler, massacrer ceux qui tentait de s'interposer et avait un gout immodéré pour le sang et la destruction. On a failli détruire le monastère ce jour-là. Heureusement notre puissance magique était encore très limitée, on a fini par perdre connaissance.**

 **Ils ont hésité mais ne nous ont finalement pas séparées. Ensemble on se contrôlait plus facilement. Le démon et le dieu n'osant pas sortir à proximité de l'autre, n'osant pas déclencher les hostilités. Mais si on se touchait ou si l'une de nous perdait le contrôle, si le démon ou le dieu sortait l'autre prenait peur et faisait tout pour prendre le contrôle également. Bref, nous étions dangereuses, très dangereuses.**

 **Mais on a toujours réussit à se contrôler, on n'a fait aucune victime. Quelques brulures de temps en temps, mais jamais de mort. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour…**

 **Ma sœur venait d'avoir douze ans, j'en avais seize. J'allais recevoir mon armure et mes armes qui ferraient officiellement de moi une Gardienne de Feu. Je n'avais pas d'affection particulière pour le Feu qui m'avait rendu la vie si difficile, mais j'étais fière de voir mes capacités reconnue. Ma mère était venue spécialement pour l'occasion. Mon frère aussi… Au milieu de la cérémonie, il est arrivé, lui, l'héritier parfait que voulait mon père. Il était à peine plus jeune que moi. Mais contrairement à moi, mon père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et il était entièrement posséder par son dieu. Il voulait m'éliminer, pour éviter la potentielle concurrence d'une ainée pour les pouvoirs de mon père. Ma mère voulue s'interposer. Il l'a tuée. Ma sœur et moi-même avons perdu le contrôle. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis réveillée, dans les ruines du monastère. Ma nouvelle armure et ma cape, ignifugée, m'avait protégée des plus graves brulures. Les autres Gardiens du Feu n'ont pas eu cette chance, il n'avait pas le même contrôle que moi sur les flammes. Ma sœur, elle n'avait que des vêtements d'apprentie sur elle, elle n'avait aucune protection. Je l'ai retrouvée sous les décombres, morte. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon frère, il avait dû fuir.**

 **J'ignore pourquoi j'ai survécut ce jour-là, j'aurais préféré mourir mais je suis en vie. Alors je me suis jurée de retrouver mon frère et de venger Meil, ma mère, et les Gardiens. Même si je sais que je suis aussi responsable que lui de la mort de ma sœur. Je fais mon possible pour perpétuer la mémoire des Gardiens en répandant leur idéal de justice dans le Cratère. Je le trouverais, et je le tuerais. Pour Meil.**

Alita s'était tue. La nuit était complète à présent. Le groupe resta muet un moment.

Shin se retrouvait dans la quête de vengeance de cette jeune fille. Il comprenait ce qui l'animait, il aurait aimé lui offrir ce que ce groupe lui avait offert : une autre motivation que la vengeance pour avancer. Théo, se reconnaissait également en elle, son entrainement par les fidèles d'une église ressemblait beaucoup au sien, la force qu'il ressentait en elle ressemblait à celle qui l'animait. Bob comprenait le combat qu'elle devait mener contre son « démon » intérieur, et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cause de des horreurs qu'il avait commis lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Les dieux, les démons, ils étaient tous les mêmes, à faire des enfants pour avoir des serviteurs, mais ils n'assumaient rien et ils fouttaient la vie de tout le monde en l'air avec leurs conneries. Ainsi songeait Bob lorsque Grunlek pris soudainement la parole.

\- **Alita, tu nous ressemble beaucoup. Comme Théo, ta vie est régit par le devoir. Comme Shin, tu recherches la vengeance pour ta famille. Comme Bob, tu dois sans arrêt lutter contre une partie de toi-même. Laisse nous t'offrir ce qu'ils m'ont offert : une famille.**

Alita, sembla chercher ses mots, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- **Vous m'accepteriez parmi vous ? Malgré ce que je viens de vous révéler ? J'ai tué ma propre sœur.**

\- **Non, Alita. On ne t'accepte pas malgré ce que tu viens de nous révéler mais avec ce que tu viens de nous révéler** , dit Grunlek.

\- **Tu n'as pas tué ta sœur, c'est le dieu qui vit en toi qui l'a tué. Je peux t'aider à le contrôler** , fit Bob.

\- **Et si tu perds le contrôle, je fais comme pour Bob, je te butte,** dit Théo avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

\- **Prend la nuit pour réfléchir** , dit Shin en jetant en regard noir à Théo.

Les aventuriers, à l'exception de Shin qui monta la garde, se couchèrent. Alita souri, pour la première fois en cinq ans elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Raconter son histoire avait été difficile mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _La suite arrivera bientôt !_

 _Figaro_


	3. Chapter 3 : Faisons connaissance

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici la suite d'Alita !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews (notamment à toi Greidamanga pour ta super review et à toi Peter Queen que je ne peux remercier par MP) ! Merci aussi pour vos reviews sur_ Le secret de l'inquisiteur _auxquelles je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre. Je tiens à faire remarquer que mon tour de Jedi a dû faire une réussite critique car Théo s'est retrouvé avec une cape dans le live (j'ai enquêté, Théo a une cape depuis le début mais elle n'ai jamais dessiné par Sorina-Chan)!_

 _Bon il ne passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais être sûr que le personnage d'Alita soit bien introduit avant de commencer à les mettre dans le pétrin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur quatre aventuriers endormis autour d'un feu de camp mourant. Grunlek qui montait la garde non loin se rapprocha du feu, pour le ranimer. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, il voulait leur préparer une tisane pour les mettre de bonne humeur avant de commencer la journée. Son regard se posa sur la jeune elfe qui les avait rejoint la veille au soir, elle avait l'air si fragile. Pourtant il se souvenait des corps des voleurs, à six contre elle, la prendre pour une personne fragile avait été leur dernière erreur. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et prépara cinq tasses, il en avait toujours une ou deux en plus au cas où, Théo était si maladroit parfois.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Shin qui sorti le premier du sommeil, il partit sans un mot vers un tour dans les bois, comme tous les matins. Shin avait besoin de profiter du calme avant que ses compagnons les plus bruyants ne s'éveillent.

Théo, s'éveilla en grommelant lorsque les rayons du soleil éclairèrent son visage. Il aimait la lumière du soleil, mais aurais bien poursuivi sa nuit plus longtemps. Il se leva, secoua Bob et la nouvelle, si lui était réveillé, il n'y avait pas de raison que les autres ne le soit pas.

Les cinq aventuriers finirent pas se retrouver autour du feu, une tasse dans les mains. Alita, les regardait un à un, elle n'avait pas pu bien les voir la veille. Elle reconnue le nain, elle l'avait croisé des années plus tôt mais, contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Sa vie était avec les Gardiens, elle ne voulait pas connaitre à tous prix le monde extérieur. Sans l'incendie, elle ne serait sans doute jamais sortie du monastère. Depuis ce jour elle voyageait seule, ne faisant confiance à personne. Hier, elle avait failli mourir, ces aventuriers l'avaient sauvée. Elle avait eu envie de leur faire confiance, de ne plus être seule. Mais elle ne savait presque rien sur eux, à présent elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix, tout leur dire, accepter de les rejoindre, était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle posa son regard sur le paladin et l''homme à la robe rouge, qui devait être le demi-démon qui l'avait touchée la veille. Ils se chamaillaient à propos d'une petite fille. Si un demi-démon pouvait faire confiance à un paladin, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle continua de détailler les aventuriers. Le nain s'appelait Grunlek, se souvint Alita. Il lui semblait se souvenir que le demi-démon s'appelait Bob. Elle avait dû mal comprendre. Quelle mère appellerait son demi-démon de fils Bob ? Elle porta son regard sur les deux autres, un paladin de la Lumière et un rodeur, possiblement un demi-élémentaire. Impossible de se souvenir de leurs noms. Elle n'osait pas leur demander. C'était gênant.

Shin était lui aussi en train d'observer la jeune fille lorsqu'il senti son trouble*.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il Alita ?**

- **Je… Je ne me rappelle plus de vos noms.** Elle se tourna vers le nain. **Vous êtes Grunlek c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui, je suis Grunlek. Voici, Shin, Théo et Bob** , répondit Grunlek en désignant tour à tour ses compagnons.

\- **Vous vous appelez vraiment Bob ?**

 **\- Je Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la tour rouge,** dit le mage d'une voix puissante et grave.

\- **Oui, enfin on l'appelle tous Bob. Ou trou duc', ça dépend** , fit Théo

Le mage se tourna, outré, vers le paladin.

\- **Hé, tu permets, je me présente !** Il reprit de sa voix grave. **Je disais donc : je suis pyromancien, Théo Silverberg est un paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière, Shinddha Kory est un puissant demi-élémentaire d'eau, et tu connais** **Grunlek Von Krayn notre nain au bras mécanique.**

Théo soupira, il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute. C'est ce moment que choisit Eden pour revenir vers le nain après avoir passée sa nuit à chasser. Alita eu un moment de recul en voyant la grande louve s'approcher d'eux mais elle se souvint l'avoir vu la veille lorsqu'elle était dans l'arbre.

\- **Je te présent Eden, elle fait partie du groupe**.

\- **Bon on y va ?** Dit Shin, qui n'appréciait toujours pas la louve.

Chacun récupéra ses affaires et les installa sur Lumière, le cheval de Théo. Alita leur expliqua qu'elle avait laissé son paquetage près de la route lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par les bandits. Elle reprit ses flèches que Bob avait retirés des corps avant de les bruler. Elle remarqua alors que Shin n'avait pas de flèche.

\- **Vous n'avez plus de flèches ? Je peux vous en prêter si vous voulez.**

 **\- Non, pas besoin,** répondit Shin en générant une flèche de glace.

Tout en prenant la route, la guerrière examina cette flèche, une vraie œuvre d'art ! Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Bob y jeta un œil : Shin s'était surpassé. Ainsi il voulait impressionner la nouvelle : très bien. Il se concentra et invoqua Brasier, qui avait disparu la veille lors de sa perte de conscience. Alita admira la monture magique. Ce groupe était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Bob se tourna vers elle, il l'avait impressionnée, parfait.

\- **Si je peux me permettre Alita, j'aimerais te poser quelque question à propos de ce que tu nous à raconter hier soir.**

 **\- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir, mage Balthazar ?**

 **\- Déjà, tu peux nous tutoyer et m'appeler Bob comme tout le monde. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Gardien du Feu,** (jet d'érudition : 78) **j'en ai entendu parler à l'académie mais mes professeurs était très vague à ce sujet. Une église qui accepte un demi-démon parmi eux, je pense que ça mérite qu'on s'y intéresse.**

\- **Il ne s'agit pas d'une église par d'un ordre de guerrier. La légende dit qu'il a été fondé par le Feu en personne avant que les Héros n'aient envahi le domaine des dieux. Le Feu n'est pas comme les autres dieux, il incarne la chaleur nécessaire à la vie mais aussi la destruction, ainsi le Feu est bien plus proche de certains démons modérés que de dieux comme la Lumière. Le but des Gardiens n'était pas de servir le Feu mais de constituer une caste suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir garantir l'équilibre entre les dieux et les démons. Le Feu n'a fait que très rarement appelle à eux, quatre fois seulement au cours de leur histoire. Ils n'avaient que peu de contact avec leur dieu ni même avec l'église du Feu. Lorsque ma mère nous a confiées à eux, ils ont vu en nous l'équilibre entre les dieux et les démons qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Ils nous ont donc gardées avec eux. Tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça et rejetaient Meil mais Aïdar, le maître des Gardiens, l'a protégé. Et puis, comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, ensemble nous nous contrôlions mieux. Vous avez dû le sentir aussi Bob, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, Il est très calme aujourd'hui.**

Bob resta songeur, s'il avait eu la chance de connaitre les Gardiens lorsqu'il était plus jeune sa vie aurait été très différente. Enfin deux demi-démon au même endroit... Il valait peut être mieux qu'il n'ait pas rencontré Meil.

Ils arrivèrent sur le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté la veille. Alita récupéra ses affaires dans un fossé : un petit sac rempli de provision et une couverture roulée. Elle remit le sac sur ses épaules, prête à repartir. Bob regarda avec surprise le peu de bien de l'elfe.

\- **Tu n'as pas de cheval ?**

 **\- Pas les moyens.**

 **\- On en achètera un à Karda avec la récompense du duc. Après tout, vu que tu es avec nous maintenant on peut dire que notre groupe a arrêté les voleurs. On ne peut pas continuer avec deux chevaux pour cinq,** dit Bob. **Veux-tu chevaucher avec moi Alita ?**

Bob était monté sur Brasier, Théo était sur Lumière tandis que Shin et Grunlek s'apprêtaient à marcher : il ne pouvait monter à trois sur Lumière.

\- **Je peux parfaitement marcher, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je monte derrière toi, tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé hier ?**

Au souvenir de ce contact Bob se frotta pensivement la main. Il s'achèterait aussi une paire de gant pour éviter les contacts involontaires. Des gants ignifugés rouge, ou noir.

Ils reprirent leur route, Bob se mit à raconter à Alita, toute sorte de mésaventure qui leur étaient arrivées au cours de leurs voyages à travers le Cratère. Au travers de ses récits, elle apprit à mieux les connaître, à comprendre les liens qui les unissaient. Elle ne doutait plus de son choix de les rejoindre, elle était seule depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

*Tout le monde a fait un jet d'observation : Grunlek : 74, Théo : 86, Bob : 92 et Shin : 35. Merci Shin, y'en a au moins un qui suit !

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre. Un autre arrivera peut-être d'ici lundi (plus agité, enfin je ne sais pas je vais laisser les dés décider de la réussite, ou non, des actions) mais ensuite je pense me limiter à un par semaine, je vais attaquer une période de cours plus difficiles. Toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais mon possible pour les éliminer mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité._

 _Figaro_


	4. Chapter 4 : La bête

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long que le précédent 6h de train ça aide !). En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (encore un merci spécial a Greidamanga pour ses conseils avisés, je ne m'en lasse pas)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient !**_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les cinq aventuriers se trouvaient dans une taverne où ils profitaient d'un repos bien mérité. L'endroit était mal éclairé et sentait fort la bière et le poisson, mais il s'agissait plus d'un repère de pécheurs que de truands. Leur dernière quête les avait menés jusque dans les confins de l'ouest. Ils étaient à présent réunis autour d'une table, chacun une chope de bière à la main s'apprêtant à commander leur repas. Alita n'avait jamais bu d'alcool avant ce jour, elle craignait que cela ne lui fasse perdre le contrôle mais Bob l'avait rassurée, l'alcool affectait aussi l'autre. Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance au cours des trois derniers mois et avait donc pris une bière comme ses compagnons, elle n'était par contre pas sure d'en apprécier le gout.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à leur faire confiance. Elle qui avait toujours voyagé seule avait eu quelques difficultés à s'adapter. La prévenance dont faisaient preuve les aventuriers à son égard lui avait pesé. Grunlek ne cessait de vouloir l'aider, la protéger lors de combats. Shin et Bob également, tout en cherchant à l'impressionner. Même Théo, qui lui avait paru plus froid et distant, semblait toujours garder un œil sur elle. Mais elle s'était progressivement habitué à cela, elle avait compris que Grunlek cherchait à protéger tout le groupe, que Shin et Bob voulaient seulement jouer avec elle sans avoir la moindre envie d'aller plus loin avec une coéquipière, que Théo aussi veillait sur tous. En comprenant cela, elle s'était radoucie avec chacun, n'hésitant plus à entrer dans le jeu de Shin et Bob. Et elle se surprenait, elle aussi, à garder en permanence un œil sur ses compagnons.

Grunlek était heureux, ils étaient certes épuisés mais cette longue quête leur avait permis de trouver un nouvel équilibre dans le groupe. Et rien qu'à voir Alita, Shin et Théo sourire en regardant Bob tenter de flirter avec la serveuse cela en valait la peine.

Théo soupira, pourquoi Bob se mettait-il toujours dans des situations aussi absurdes ? Passablement éméché, le demi-démon s'était mis en tête d'impressionner la serveuse en faisant un bras de fer avec le tavernier, un colosse qui devait faire le double du poids du frêle mage. Son attention fût soudain détournée du « combat » par une altercation entre deux hommes à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- **Je n'avais pas le choix, cette bête était immense !**

 **\- C'était un loup, tu aurais dû protéger le troupeau !**

 **\- C'était pas un loup, ça mesurait au moins quinze mètres de haut !**

 **\- Quinze mètres ! Tu étais bourré, c'est ça ?**

L'altercation se poursuivi tandis que Théo et Alita décidèrent de se rapprocher pour en apprendre plus. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, se disputait avec un autre plus âgé, peut-être son père.

 **\- Inquisiteur de la Lumière, que se passe-t-il messieurs ?**

Alita ferma les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration, pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi ?

\- **Il se passe que ce crétin était censés garder MES mouton et qu'il les a abandonnés dans la montagne car MONSIEUR a eu peur d'un loup !**

 **\- C'était pas un loup !**

Le garçon paraissait sincère. Alita aurait bien aimé demander à Bob de se connecter à son esprit pour voir la créature en question mais le mage, qui venait de perdre son bras de fer, avait repris une bière et ne semblait pas en état. Théo se fit plus imposant, menaçant, et Alita sembla voir son armure briller dans l'atmosphère sombre de la taverne.

 **\- Décrivez-moi cette créature, sans me mentir. Je le saurais si vous mentez.**

Le jeune homme parut se recroqueviller sous l'imposante présence de l'inquisiteur.

 **\- Il… Il m…marchait sur… sur deux pattes. Re…recouvert de… de poil… et de gr…grandes griffes.**

 **\- Plus vite !**

 **\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. On aurait dit un homme mais immense, plus de dix mètres de haut. Recouvert de fourrure noir, ou marron. J'ai pas bien vu, je suis parti. J'avais peur monseigneur.**

 **\- Ou cela s'est-il produit ?**

 **\- Sur le col de la montagne a quelques lieues à l'est d'ici.**

 **\- Cet imbécile à réussit à convaincre tout le village,** repris le plus âgé, **aucun ne veut m'aider à aller chercher mes moutons. Seul, je ne peux y arriver. Dans quelques semaines, les tempêtes se déchainerons sur le lac et nous ne pourrons plus pécher, comment ferons nous pour nous nourrir sans nos moutons ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il dit la vérité Théo,** fit Alita au paladin pour abréger les souffrances du garçon terrifié. **Tu l'a vraiment effrayé, je ne pense pas qu'il oserait te mentir.**

 **\- Bon, demain on ira chasser la bête, vous n'aurez plus qu'à retourner chercher vos moutons ensuite.**

L'homme et le garçon regardèrent le paladin avec espoir, et s'accrochèrent à lui en le remerciant en ignorant totalement Alita. Elle en avait l'habitude, et pour tout dire ça l'arrangeait, surtout lorsque ses ennemis la sous estimait à cause de son âge et de son sexe. Théo se défis rapidement de l'étreinte des deux hommes et retourna ses amis pour leur annoncer qu'il partait à la chasse au monstre le lendemain matin et donc qu'il fallait aller se coucher.

 **\- Pour une fois que tu agis comme un paladin, il faut que ce soit lorsque j'avais toute les chances de conclure,** grommela Bob sous le regard amusé de Shin.

Le nain et l'archer soutinrent tous les deux le mage pour le monter à l'étage dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shin. Théo et Grunlek dormiraient en face, tandis qu'Alita dormirait seule dans la chambre d'à côté.

 **\- On part à l'aube demain,** annonça le paladin avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le groupe quitta l'auberge. Bob était particulièrement grognon ce matin, et la vue de la pluie au réveil ne l'avait pas aidé à ce motivé pour quitter son lit.

 **\- Allez Bob ne n'est qu'un stratocumulus, il pleut à peine !**

Alita tentait de motiver Bob pour sortir de l'auberge depuis plusieurs minutes.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Il avait été surpris en remarquant que la demi-déesse ne craignait pas la pluie et que, pire encore, elle semblait passionnée par les nuages. Il l'avait surpris un matin un sourire idiot sur son visage en apercevant qu'il se trouvait dans une nappe de brouillard !

Il finit par sortir de l'auberge en remontant le col de robe pour se protéger. Ils récupérèrent Lumière et Gaïa, la jument blanche que Bob avait achetée a Alita, et prirent la route de l'unique montagne se dressant a quelque lieue du village. Théo chevauchait en tête sur Lumière, Bob, qui avait invoqué Braise chevauchait avec Grunlek, Eden gambadait à ses côtés, Alita et Shin chevauchait Gaïa.

Shin souri en repensant à l'acquisition de cette dernière, Alita venait de les rejoindre et le duc de Karda avait accepté de les remercier de l'avoir débarrassé des bandits en leur offrant un de ses chevaux. Alita avait semblé nerveuse en entrant dans les écuries du duc. Elle avait refusé les premiers chevaux qu'on lui avait proposés et était de plus en plus sèche avec le palefrenier. Shin ne ressentait pourtant aucun malaise ni aucune maltraitance dans ces écuries, ce n'était donc pas ce qui dérangeait l'elfe. Il tenta de se souvenir du rapport qu'entretenait la jeune fille avec Lumière et Braise mais il ne put se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà vu s'en approcher. Elle avait été impressionnée par l'invocation de Bob, mais ne l'avait pas touché. Il comprit alors pourquoi Alita avait toujours refusé de chevaucher avec Bob ou Théo, et pourquoi elle les envoyait promener aussi sèchement, même lorsqu'elle semblait épuisée par la marche. Alita avait peur des chevaux ! Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas monter n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je… Oui,** avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre ne t'en fait pas.**

Il avait alors demandé au palefrenier sa jument la plus docile. Et avait entrepris d'apprendre à Alita tout ce qu'il savait sur les chevaux. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, mais Shin fut patient, prenant régulièrement les rennes pour l'aider, lui apprenant le comportement à avoir, les bons gestes à la brosser. Très vite, sa nature de demi-elfe l'aidant, Alita s'était prise d'affection pour la jument et elle ne les ralentissait plus. Shin garda l'habitude de chevaucher avec elle.

Ils étaient arrivé au pied de la montagne, au bord d'un ruisseau, et avait décidé de rester ici pour la nuit, afin d'avoir toute la journée du lendemain pour traquer la bête. Le coin était vraiment joli, et les aventuriers profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil pour se détendre. Enfin, se détendre… Bob grommelait sur la pluie qui, bien qu'ayant cessée, avait détrempé toute ses affaires. Ses compagnons, habitués, vaquait à leurs occupation. Grunlek préparait le diner, il n'avait pas de viande mais il avait trouvé des racines et des baie et il comptait leur faire un délicieuse soupe. Shin était parti faire un tour, surtout pour essayer de trouver un lapin ou deux pour égayer cette soupe. Eden était également partie chasser, ostensiblement dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Shin. Alita et Théo se défiait amicalement à l'épée. Théo avait été surpris en constatant qu'en combat Alita préférait utiliser son épée, certes enflammée, à sa magie. Mais il était à présent heureux de pouvoir s'entrainer avec elle chaque soir. Elle était bien plus vive et agile que lui mais il était plus endurant, il lui suffisait donc de résister suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se fatigue et qu'il puisse prendre le dessus. Aujourd'hui le combat semblait tourner à la faveur de l'elfe qui se jouait de Théo, tournant autour de lui en donnant des petits coups d'épée sur son armure ponctués de « t'es mort ».

Habituellement Bob aimait commenter ses combats et ne ratait jamais une occasion de railler Théo lorsqu'il perdait, mais il était aujourd'hui de mauvaise humeur et avait préféré s'éloigner pour lire un grimoire. Cela faillit lui couter la vie.

Alita, parait un coup maladroit de Théo et se préparait à contre-attaquer, lorsque Bob cria. Elle se retourna vers lui, il était blême, devant lui se dressait un monstre. Sans doute celui décrit par le jeune berger. Il se tenant sur ses pattes arrière, haut d'une dizaine de mètre, un poitrail puissant, recouvert de poil noir, et il possédait d'immense patte semblable à celle d'un ours, des griffes acérées. Le tout avait une allure vaguement humaine. Son faciès semblait à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup, une gueule remplis de crocs.

Alita ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fonça sur le monstre pour s'interposer entre lui et le mage tétanisé. Trop tard, le mage se pris un coup de pattes qui l'envoya voler plus loin. Alita enflamma son épée, ressentant confusément la présence du paladin à ses côtés. Elle sentait le feu sur sa lame lécher sa main, sans en ressentir la moindre douleur. Elle sourit, le combat pouvait commencer. Ensemble le Paladin et la demi-déesse foncèrent sur le monstre. L'épée d'Alita, glissa sur la fourrure de la créature, mais les flammes lui firent pousser un cri de douleur tandis que l'épée de Théo s'enfonça profondément dans son flanc. Un carreau se ficha dans son épaule, Grunlek avait utilisé son arbalète depuis l'autre extrémité du camp. La créature tenta de se débarrasser de Théo comme de Bob un peu plus tôt mais le paladin esquiva le coup en se jetant à terre, il du cependant abandonner son épée, coincée dans le corps de la créature. La créature s'était baissée afin d'attaquer Théo, Alita en profita pour lui planter son épée dans le coup. Avec joie, elle ressenti le sang de la créature inferieur couler sur son bras. Elle partit d'un rire sauvage en voyant que la créature était à présent en feu. Sa puissance était sans limite.

Théo, se releva, il jeta un œil a Alita, ses cheveux roux flamboyant encadrait son visage déformé par un rictus sauvage, la créature morte à ses pieds.

 **\- Toi tu te calme, je vais voir Bob !** lança Théo en récupérant son épée avant de rejoindre le mage.

Grunlek s'approcha d'Alita et lui pris la main qui ne tenait pas l'épée pour la calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, il soupçonnait que le dieu avait profité de la peur d'Alita pour Bob afin de prendre le contrôle.

Alita se retourna vers la créature informe qui avait osé la touché, reconnu son ami nain, se calma en voyant derrière lui le mage allonger sur le sol vers lequel Théo s'élançait.

Grunlek, soupira de soulagement en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille se radoucir et ses cheveux reprendre leur brun foncé original. Le rictus de la demi-elfe s'était transformé en un mélange d'inquiétude pour Bob et de culpabilité pour ce qu'elle avait failli lui faire. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits en se dirigeant vers la créature morte, Bob voudrait l'analyser mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en prélever quelques steaks pour le repas du soir.

Théo se pencha sur Bob, il s'était cogné la tête en tombant et avait perdu connaissance mais seul son bras semblait avoir subir des griffures. Il apposa ses mains le crâne du mage afin de le soigner. Bob repris rapidement connaissance aussi le paladin préféra lui faire un bandage au bras afin d'économiser ses sorts.

Le mage pesta mais il savait que Théo pouvait être très radin avec ses sorts et qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. Il se laissa soigner, non sans râler après Théo qui lui faisait mal.

Alita avait repris ses esprits, elle voulait rejoindre Théo, l'aider à soigner Bob, mais malgré son inquiétude pour le mage, elle savait que la proximité de son autre moitié ne pourrait que nuire au demi-démon affaibli. Elle décida de partir à la recherche de Shin, les échos du combat aurait déjà dû le ramener au camp. D'ailleurs Eden était en train de revenir. Alita suivi sans problème les traces du demi-élémentaire. A la demande de Théo, il laissait toujours des traces exprès pour qu'ils puissent le retrouver en cas de problème. Alita ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shin tenait toujours à se promener seul en territoire hostile, mais bon c'était un demi-élémentaire, il ne pensait pas comme elle. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit une tache bleue au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle. En se rapprochant elle reconnut son ami, blessé. Il y avait beaucoup de sang au sol. Il était face contre terre et ne fit pas le moindre mouvement lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Elle retourna son corps afin de l'examiner. Il poussa un faible gémissement, Alita sentit le nœud dans son estomac se relâcher : il était en vie. De profondes entailles barraient sa poitrine, le monstre avait dû lui tomber dessus par surprise, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les appeler à l'aide. Elle lui transmit sa propre force vitale, comme ses mentors lui avaient appris à le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas refermer ses plaies mais elle pouvait l'aider à tenir jusqu'à Théo. Elle hésita à appeler le paladin à l'aide, mais il pouvait y avoir d'autre danger dans la zone, inutile de les rameuter vers le blessé. Elle prit alors le frêle archer dans ses bras pour le ramener au camp.

Grunlek et Théo la virent arriver, Shin dans les bras. Tous deux interrompirent ce qu'ils étaient train de faire pour se porter au secours du jeune archer. Grunlek posa en vitesse une couchette sur le sol pour que l'elfe puisse le poser dessus. Théo apposa immédiatement ses mains sur le demi-élémentaire, utilisant sa foi pour soigner un non-humain pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, son église n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

 **\- Tu vois Bob, c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours économiser ses sorts de soin** , dit le paladin en soignant Shin.

Bob se contenta de secouer la tête tout en essayant de terminer le bandage que Théo avait laissé en suspens. Il était inquiet pour Shin, ses blessures lui semblaient graves.

 **\- Alita tu peux essayer de le réveiller, maintenant que j'ai refermé les griffures ?** Demanda Théo, épuisé par ses soins.

Alita secoua la tête, entre l'affrontement avec le bête, son combat intérieur avec le dieu, les forces qu'elle avait transmis a Shin avant de le ramener à ses amis et le fait d'avoir dû le porter sur le chemin du retour, elle était vidé. Elle aurait été incapable d'allumer une bougie, alors redonner des forces à son ami…

Ils recouvrir d'une couverture leur amis et se préparent à le veiller à tour de rôle jusqu'à son réveil.

* * *

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. Comme je l'ai dit au précédent chapitre, les suivants seront plus espacés. En attendant vous pouvez laisser une review, vos avis m'intéresse._

 _Bisous à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5 : L'aigle

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Vive le jeudi après-midi sans cours, voici la suite !_

 _Merci pour vos review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser sur ce chapitre. C'est un vrai carburant à écriture !_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Des cendres, du feu, tout n'était que mort et destruction. Alita s'éveilla au milieu des cendres, toussa pour essayer de respirer normalement. Elle se releva. De ce bâtiment l'ayant abritée presque toute sa vie, il ne restait rien, que des cendres, des pierres noircies, dernier vestige des murs effondrés, et des os brulés, seuls restes de ses mentors et amis. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle avait revu cette scène en rêve tellement de fois, elle savait ce qu'elle verrait si elle se retournait, elle verrait sa sœur. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait revoir son corps, épargné par les flammes mais écrasé par le bâtiment. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, elle se retourna. Et ce qu'elle vit n'était pas sa sœur mais son ami, vêtu de sa tunique bleu, blessé à la poitrine, mort.

Alita se réveilla en sursaut, chercha Shin des yeux. Il était là, à côté d'elle, toujours inconscient mais vivant. Elle soupira de soulagement. Grunlek, était assis près de Shin, il lui avait pris sa tunique et était en train de la recoudre. Elle se leva, le rejoignit. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couchée, à vrai dire elle ne se souvenait de rien après que Théo lui ai demandé si elle pouvait redonner des forces à Shin. Grunlek du remarquer sa confusion car il prit la parole.

 **\- Tu as du abuser un peu de tes forces en ramenant Shin ici et dès que le stress a disparu, tu t'es évanouie.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux. Comment va Shin ?**

 **\- Ça ira, les blessures sont refermées. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il a juste besoin de repos.**

Il y eu un moment de silence, Grunlek continuant de recoudre la tunique du demi-élémentaire, Alita regardant l'archer inconscient. Son regard se posa sur la créature.

 **\- Pourquoi Bob n'a pas cramé ce truc ?** Demanda-t-elle en désignant le cadavre de la bête.

 **\- Il voulait l'étudier d'abord, mais il était épuisé lui aussi, alors Théo lui a demandé de se reposer un peu avant de s'en occuper, pour éviter que la vue du sang de la créature ne réveille le démon.**

Connaissant Théo, Alita se doutait que la demande n'avait pas dû être aussi polie, mais elle ne demanda pas de détail. Le mage serait bien trop heureux de se plaindre des méthodes du paladin à son réveil. Elle avait faim. L'utilisation de sa magie pour enflammer son épée et les forces qu'elle avait données à Shin l'avait affamée. Elle alla jusqu'au feu, près duquel les aventuriers avaient laissé un peu de soupe pour elle et Shin. Elle la remit à chauffer sur le feu.

 **\- Tu n'y as pas mis de viande, finalement ?**

 **\- Non, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille, cette créature est bizarre.**

 **\- Bizarre ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop, du genre qu'il ne faut pas manger.**

Alita n'insista pas, Grunlek lui avait déjà fait manger des trucs plus bizarre que cette chose, mais s'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas comestible, il avait sans doute raison. Elle mangea en regardant Grunlek recoudre avec soin la tunique de Shin, ses propres connaissances en la matière se limitant à recoudre une plaie, et encore, elle était fascinée par l'habilité du nain. Lorsqu'il eut fini elle le remplaça au chevet de l'archer tandis qu'il rejoignit sa couchette.

Elle ne supportait pas d'attendre sans rien faire, et elle ne pouvait rien pour Shin, elle décida donc d'étudier de plus près la créature. Elle ne possédait certes pas les connaissances du mage, mais elle pourrait au moins étudier ses faiblesses et être mieux préparer s'ils devaient en rencontrer d'autre. La créature la faisait penser au légende de loup garou mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune, donc ça ne devait pas en être un. Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour, examinant sa fourrure. Elle avait eu raison de frapper le cou, la peau semblait plus fine à cette endroit. Sa tête paraissait également plus fragile. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose d'humaine. Alita du passer plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru à examiner le corps, car Bob fini par la rejoindre pour prendre le son tour de garde. Elle lui montra ses découvertes et lui demanda s'il en savait plus sur cette chose. Bob commença à son tour à étudier la bête morte.

 **\- Heureusement que Grunlek ne nous l'a pas cuisinée celle-là.**

 **\- Pourquoi, c'est poison ?**

 **\- Non, c'est un homme.**

 **\- Un homme ? Comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- Il s'agit d'une magie très sombre, le mélange entre plusieurs créatures au niveau du corps et de l'âme. Ici je pense qu'on a un homme, un loup et peut-être un ours aussi.**

 **\- Qui a pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?**

Alita, était horrifiée, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire cela ?

 **\- Un mage avec peu de scrupule. Il cherche surement à créer une arme puissante mais avec suffisamment d'intelligence pour suivre les ordres. Je pense que celui-là n'était qu'une expérience, un essai, les liens entre les trois entités sont faibles, on voit encore bien leurs différences. Elle n'aurait pas vécu longtemps comme ça, le responsable ne doit pas être très loin d'ici, sans doute sur la montagne. C'est isole, c'est parfait pour un mage qui veut tenter des expériences interdite. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il a prévu de faire.**

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Alita fini par regagner sa couchette, non sans avoir jeté un œil a Shin au passage, il avait l'air bien. Elle eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil, l'esprit encombré par ce qu'elle avait appris de la créature et sur ce qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer sur cette montagne.

 **.**

Shin finit par ouvrir les yeux peu avant l'aube. Il se sentait faible et sa poitrine était douloureuse. Il poussa un gémissement et voulut se redresser mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à rester allongé.

 **\- Tu bouges pas tant que je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais.**

Théo. Shin se laissa ausculter, il portait encore son foulard, mais il était torse nu a l'exception d'un large bandage recouvrant ses blessures.

 **\- Où est ma tunique ?**

 **\- Bouge pas, j'ai dit.**

Shin se tu, attendant que Théo ai fini de vérifier que ses blessures ne risquaient pas de se rouvrir.

 **\- C'est bon tu ne risques plus de crever.**

 **\- C'était si grave que ça ?**

Il n'eut qu'un regard en guise de réponse. Avec précaution, il se redressa. Il avait mal, mais il pouvait le supporter. Et surtout, il avait faim. Il retrouva sa tunique près de son sac, la remit. Il se promit de remercier Grunlek, pour lui avoir recousu, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il prit une pomme dans son sac et commença à manger sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Théo.

 **.**

 **\- Bon tu nous explique ce qui s'est passé exactement ?**

Les cinq aventuriers, étaient réveillés et prenaient une infusion devant le feu de camp mourant. Bob regardait Shin avec curiosité. L'archer sembla embarrassé.

 **\- C'est un peu stupide en fait. Je suis monté à un arbre pour pouvoir voir les alentours. Je me suis fait attaquer par une espèce d'immense aigle à tête vaguement humaine. Je crois qu'il voulait m'emmener avec lui dans son nid. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, j'ai généré une dague de glace et je lui ai entaillé la patte pour qu'il me lâche. Ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a avait eu le temps d'enfoncer ses serre dans ma poitrine. Je suis tombé de l'arbre et je suppose que c'est là que vous m'avez retrouvé parce qu'après c'est tout noir.**

 **\- Un aigle ?! Ce n'était pas ce truc ?**

Bob désignait la créature morte qui ressemblait plus à un loup garou qu'a un aigle.

 **\- Non, c'était un aigle, même taille mais définitivement pas ça. Tu veux dire que vous ne l'avez pas tué ?**

Bob secoua la tête et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert sur la première créature et ses suppositions sur le mage qui l'avait créé. Théo semblait particulièrement dégouté par les pratiques hérétiques de ce sorcier. Ils prirent la décision de partir à la recherche du mage pour l'arrêter dès que Shin serait en état. L'archer aurait voulu partir immédiatement, ne voulant pas les ralentir, mais Bob s'y opposa, il était très faible et ils avaient tous besoin de repos après le combat de la veille. Ils passèrent donc la journée au pied de la montagne, au bord du ruisseau. Grunlek en profita pour pécher afin d'avoir des provisions au cas où ils n'en trouveraient pas dans les prochains jours. Théo et Alita se relayèrent pour monter la garde, l'aigle de Shin était peut-être encore dans les parages. Bob fouilla ses grimoires en vain pour trouver des informations supplémentaires sur la façon dont un mage pouvait lier des âmes et s'il y avait possibilité de les délier. Shin passa presque toute la journée à dormir, malgré ses dires, il était affaibli par ses blessures et il en souffrait encore.

 **.**

Ils ne partirent que le lendemain, à l'aube. Il n'avait aucune indication sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver la demeure du mage mais ils avaient décidé de monter au sommet de la montagne, espérant y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, ou au moins avoir une meilleure vue. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt clairsemé dans laquelle Alita avait retrouvé Shin. Le temps était clair, sans la menace qui pesait sur eux, la balade aurait été agréable. Bob les distrayait en racontant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, d'une recette de gâteaux de sa mère au jour il avait mis le feu à la couchette de Théo sans le faire exprès. Alita cherchait en vain une trace de nuage dans le ciel lorsqu'elle vit un forme noir au loin. Elle se concentra pour voir ce que c'était, un aigle, un gros.

 **\- Shin prépare une flèche, ton copain revient te voir.**

Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle, sans comprendre.

 **\- L'aigle qui a attaqué Shin est au-dessus de nous, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ai vu mais il vaut mieux se méfier.**

 **\- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?** Fit Bob en préparant une boule de feu.

Bien mal lui en pris, l'aigle ne les avaient peut-être pas encore remarqué, mais il ne rata pas la lumière du feu du mage et il piqua vers eux. Ils descendirent tous de cheval, à l'exception de Théo, le seul à maitriser suffisamment sa monture pour la contrôler pendant un affrontement. Grunlek créa son bouclier, Théo prépara le sien et sortir son épée, Alita encocha une flèche sur son arc, Shin créa une flèche de glace.

Les deux archets relâchèrent leurs projectiles sur l'aigle qui les évita tous les deux par une habile manœuvre aérienne. Bob lança sa boule de feu sur l'aigle et lui brula quelques plumes de l'aile. L'aigle se rapprochant rapidement, Alita remit son arc dans son dos pour prendre son épée et l'enflammer. Shin tira une autre flèche qui atteignit l'aigle au poitrail, mais ne sembla pas s'enfoncer profondément. Bob prépara une boule de feu mais l'aigle était déjà sur eux, il plongea sur Grunlek qui réussit à l'éviter. Eden mordit violement la serre de celui qui avait tenté d'attaquer le nain mais elle fut projeter sur le côté par un vif mouvement de l'aigle. Théo profita que l'aigle soit à sa portée pour lui assener un coup d'épée qui lui entailla profondément l'aile déjà roussie. L'aigle reprit de l'altitude avant qu'Alita n'ai eu le temps de s'en rapprocher suffisamment pour l'attaquer. Bob relâcha sa boule de feu mais manqua de peu l'aigle qui déjà se préparait à plonger à nouveau sur eux. Il fondit sur Alita, la saisit par les bras et remonta vers le ciel avec elle sans que ses amis n'ai eu le temps de l'aider.

 **\- Bob crame-le !** Hurla Théo.

 **\- Ca va pas, je vais la tuer !**

 **\- Elle craint pas le feu crétin !**

Bob se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé toute de suite, il lança une nouvelle boule de feu sur l'aigle et cette fois ci il atteignit l'autre aile. Déséquilibré l'aigle lâcha sa proie qui tomba dans un arbre un peu plus loin. L'aigle parti vers le sommet de la montagne, sans doute pour s'y reposer.

Le nain s'enquit de l'état de ses compagnons. Tout le monde avait l'air d'aller bien même si Eden paraissait secouée. Les aventuriers se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur camarade emportée par l'aigle. Ils la retrouvèrent perchée dans un arbre.

 **\- Ca va, Alita ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois. Enfin, je me suis cassé le bras. Shin, je n'arriverais pas à descendre avec un bras en moins. Tu peux me filler un coup de main ?**

 **\- Sérieux ?! Tu es encore coincé dans un arbre ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il faut que je vienne te chercher.**

 **\- Oh, ça va. T'es tombé dans combien de puits toi ?**

Shin ne répondit pas et alla chercher la jeune guerrière dans son arbre, bien qu'il fût tenté de la laisser se débrouiller. Il n'y pouvait rien, les puits ce n'étaient pas son truc. Théo apposa ses mains sur le bras de l'elfe pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'usage de son bras.

 **-Au moins, maintenant on sait comment le mage s'y prend pour trouver ses cobayes.**

Grunlek regarda Bob avec surprise.

 **-Tu crois que l'aigle voulait nous emmener avec lui ?**

 **-C'est évident, non ? Il a essayé d'avoir Shin avant-hier puis toi et Alita aujourd'hui.**

Alita réaliser ce qu'il avait failli lui arriver.

 **\- Sans toi je serai devenue une de ces choses. Merci Bob,** dit-elle avec gratitude.

 **\- De rien, ma Dame, je serais toujours là pour vous,** lui répondit Bob avec une révérence exagérée.

Les quatre autres rirent de la plaisanterie du mage. Il était comme ça, lorsqu'il était gêné par des compliments, il répondait par une pirouette.

Ils continuèrent de progresser vers le sommet et atteignirent les pâturages un peu après la mi-journée. C'est sans doute dans ces prairies que le berger avait emmené ses moutons. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par trouver les restes de quelques-uns de ces pauvres animaux. Ainsi que d'autres corps qu'ils ne purent identifier. D'après Bob il s'agissait de créatures comme celles qu'ils avaient combattues mais qui avaient fini par mourir à cause de la mauvaise facture du sort qui les avait créés. Eden disparu dans la forêt, sans doute pour aller chasser.

Théo était de plus en plus nerveux, les actes de ce mage étaient vraiment répugnants. Il avait hâte de mettre fin à ces expériences interdites. Il espérait que cela pourrait apporter la paix à ceux qui avaient été utilisés par cet homme. Il caressait distraitement la garde de son épée lorsque les aventuriers aperçurent au loin un chalet. Peut-être était-ce la demeure du responsable de cette situation.

Ils mirent pied à terre, pour pouvoir s'en approcher discrètement. La porte était ouverte, mais l'endroit était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il avait dedans. Bob contourna le chalet par la droite pendant que le nain faisait de même par la gauche. Shin, Théo et Alita s'approchaient de la porte de devant.

Bob ne ressentait aucune magie à l'intérieur, mais celui qu'ils recherchaient était sans doute assez puissant pour cacher sa magie. Il passa devant une fenêtre mais un épais volet de bois l'empêcha de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il endentait cependant du bruit à l'intérieur. Il retrouva Grunlek de l'autre côté du chalet. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie que la porte de devant, peu importe qui était à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait s'échapper. Un cri puis un bruit d'affrontement leur parvint soudain de l'intérieur du chalet. Le mage et le nain coururent aider leurs amis. Bob prépara une boule de feu, qu'il éteignit presque immédiatement lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur du chalet. Ses amis se trouvaient devant le cadavre d'un mouton, transpercé de deux flèches, l'une de glace, l'autre à l'empennage rouge le mouton semblait également s'être pris un violent coup de bouclier dans la tête. Le mage éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de ses camarades.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne risque plus rien ? Théo, tu peux peut-être lui donner un coup d'épée au cas où ?** Demanda Bob, hilare.

Le nain riait également, les trois autres en revanche avaient la mine basse. Alita, pour ce donner une contenance, fit le tour du chalet, sans doute l'abri du jeune berger. Les pâturages étant à près de deux jours du village il devait passer de long mois ici sans revenir chez lui.

La montagne ne semblait pas offrir d'autres abris et le Soleil était presque couché, ils décidèrent donc de rester dans le chalet pour la nuit.

 **.**

 **\- C'est lequel qui a crié ?**

Les aventuriers s'étaient assis près du feu que Bob avait allumé dans l'âtre. Grunlek préparait le mouton pour le faire cuir. Le mage dévisageait Théo et Shin afin de repérer des trace de honte sur leurs visages. Il ne pouvait pas voir celui de Shin mais il lui sembla que celui de Théo avait légèrement rougi.

 **\- Bon ça va, Bob. On a cru que c'était une menace, on a réagi,** fit Alita pour désamorcer le conflit qui risquait d'éclater entre le paladin et le mage.

 **\- Au moins ce n'était pas une petite fille cette fois,** railla Bob.

Cette fois ci ce fut trop pour l'inquisiteur qui préféra partir patrouiller à l'extérieur le temps que le repas soit près. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un homme au sourire malicieux, la coiffe parfaite et à la dégaine de dandy.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Je pense pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (ou le jeudi ou le week-end)._

 _Bonne soirée !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Enoch

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici la suite, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le passage avec Enoch. Il s'agit en fait de la troisième version de ce chapitre. J'ai eu besoin de plusieurs essais, mais j'ai fini par trouver une version qui me plait, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi._

 _Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédant, j'adore lire vos avis, qui, je l'espère, me font progresser. N'hésitez pas à en laisser sur ce chapitre !_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient !**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- Enoch…**

 **\- Je suis aussi ravi de vous revoir, inquisiteur Silverberg. Puis-je entrer, il commence à faire frisquet dehors en cette saison ?**

Dans le chalet, Bob s'était redressé et précipité vers la porte pour « accueillir » son père. Shin, Grunlek et Alita se regardaient en se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Le nain n'avait pas d'apriori contre les démons mais celui-ci l'avait pris comme bouclier la dernière fois… Shin, lui craignait un peu ce puissant démon aux paroles envoutantes. Alita observait ses compagnons sans comprendre pourquoi ce dandy semblait les perturber à ce point. Mais soudain, elle senti son autre moitié s'emballer. Elle entendit à peine Bob appeler l'homme papa et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là avant de perdre totalement le contrôle. Elle senti des flammes naitre sur ses bras, elle se préparait d'ailleurs à envoyer son poing enflammer dans la tête de l'intrus, lorsqu'il prit la parole

 **\- Oh là ! Tout doux, jeune fille !**

L'intrus fit un geste étrange avec sa main. Elle senti le contrôle de son corps lui revenir immédiatement, jamais elle n'avait repris le contrôle aussi facilement. Son demi-dieu était toujours énervé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais quelque chose semblait le maintenir en elle. Elle éteignit immédiatement les flammes sur son bras. Elle maitrisait le feu de mieux en mieux, Bob lui ayant transmis beaucoup de connaissance lors de ces derniers mois. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à projeter les flammes loin d'elle comme le faisait Bob, mais elle ne doutait plus d'y parvenir un jour.

Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur la situation en cours. Affaiblie par le court combat intérieur qu'elle avait mené, elle avait le souffle court et du mal à analyser la situation. « Papa », elle avait entendu Bob appeler cet homme « papa ». Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait donc d'un démon.

Ses amis la regardaient reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Enoch venait d'entrer dans la pièce en écartant Théo, qui était si surpris de la réaction prompte d'Alita, qu'il ne protesta. Bob s'était interposé entre son père et elle. Shin avait préparé son arc. Théo brillait légèrement, son épée dégainée, Grunlek se tenait à côté de lui, prêt à le seconder. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un démon, pourtant ils étaient tous prêt à la défendre. Elle senti une bouffée de gratitude monter en elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** On pouvait presque entendre une pointe de menace dans la voix de Bob, inquiet pour Alita.

\- **Je viens juste de lui sauver la vie, son dieu intérieur voulait me tuer. Je l'ai empêché de prendre le contrôle. Sinon, j'aurais dû être obligé de la tuer. Il y aurait eu du sang, des cris,** lâcha Enoch, que cette éventualité ne semblait lui déplaire. **Et tu aurais pu être blessé par inadvertance**. **Ne me remercie pas surtout.**

Bob reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

 **\- Ca va, Alita ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Et toi** **?** Elle s'inquiétait pour son démon intérieur après sa perte de contrôle et l'arriver d'Enoch.

 **\- Je le contrôle, ne t'en fait pas. Qu'est-ce tu fais là papa ?**

Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il perdait le contrôle en présence de son père, il serait perdu a jamais.

\- **Tu ne me présente pas ta nouvelle amie ? Alita, n'est-ce pas ?** Il huma l'air. **Fille du Feu. Intéressant. J'ignorais que Feu avait une fille. Bob, tu choisis de mieux en mieux tes amis.** Il regardait Théo en biais. **En tout cas, jeune fille, si vous en avez assez de vagabonder sur les chemins, je serais ravi de vous accueillir à mes côtés. Une demoiselle de votre sang ne devrait pas vivre ainsi, je ne cesse de le dire à mon fils. Je vous aiderai à Le contrôler. Et puis, votre pouvoir serais tellement plus grand a mes côté. Il n'y a qu'à voir le pouvoir que votre demi-frère a développé au côté de son père.**

Il avait débité sa tirade d'une voie douce, suave, sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à continuer sans qu'elle puisse répliquer. Mais Alita l'interrompis.

\- **Mon frère, que savez-vous de lui ? Où est-il ?**

\- **Où il est ? Je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas là et c'est tant mieux. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle, mais de vous. De votre potentiel, de ce que vous pourriez faire avec mon aide.**

Alita l'interrompis à nouveau.

\- **Que savez-vous sur mon frère ?**

Enoch se tourna vers Bob.

\- **Elle est têtue, hein ?**

Théo eu un mouvement de colère, il en avait visiblement assez de ce démon qui refusait de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Grunlek se plaça de façon a pour l'arrêter si il lui prenait l'idée de s'attaquer à un démon majeur. Bob voulait aussi en savoir plus sur ce possible danger pour leur groupe. Le frère d'Alita avait déjà tenté de l'éliminer une fois, il pouvait avoir envie de recommencer.

\- **Tu n'as pas idée. Répond-lui.**

\- **Son frère est un crétin que son père a engendré pour qu'il contrôle à sa place les démons de feu. Mineur, bien sûr, je ne me laisserais jamais contrôler par qui que ce soit.**

\- **Mon père contrôle des démons ?** S'étonna Alita.

Elle ne connaissait que peu de chose sur le monde divin. Chez les Gardiens du Feu ces connaissances n'étaient transmises qu'au plus expérimentés. Et elle n'était qu'une jeune guerrière qui venait de prêter serment lorsqu'ils avaient été tués.

\- **Il est le dieu du Feu, évidement. Que leurs apprend-on dans les écoles ?** Rajouta-il plus bas. **Mais revenons-en à vous, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?**

 **\- Bon papa, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne savais pas qu'Alita était avec nous, tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, donc tu n'es pas venu pour elle.**

 **\- Tu te trompes, Balthazar, j'ai senti une présence divine avec toi, je voulais en savoir plus. Donc, si, je suis venue pour elle. Je voulais te protéger d'un autre danger comme celui-là.** Il désignait Théo **. Mais une fille du Feu, c'est différent, elle est presque de la famille. Enfin, puisque je suis là, je peux te dire quelques petites choses à propos de celui que vous cherchez. Il s'agit d'un contrôleur d'âme,** révéla Enoch avec un mépris évident pour ce mage. **Il vit au nord-est d'ici, a environs dix lieues, de l'autre côté du sommet. Les… expériences… qu'il fait sont plus importantes que ce vous croyez. Il ne manipule plus seulement des animaux ou de vulgaires mortels. Il a commencé d'utiliser des créatures magiques.**

 **\- Quelle genre de créature magique ? Que cherche-t-il à faire ? Il veut créer une armée ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?**

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Bob.

 **\- Non, il se contente de faire des expériences, de voir jusqu'où il peut aller, ce qu'il peut faire. Pour ce qui est du genre de créature, je dirais qu'un groupe aussi… hétéroclite… que le vôtre serait une formidable avancés dans ses travaux. Ce serait dommage, s'il joint vos âmes à d'autres pour former une chimère vous serez condamner à errer dans ce monde et tu ne me rejoindras jamais fiston.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, papa ?** Cela fit sourire Bob.

 **\- Je m'inquiète toujours, fils, tu le sais bien.**

 **\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Comment le saurais-je ? Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de parler avec moi, si ce n'est pour essayer de me faire devenir ton esclave.**

Enoch, leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé, tu le sais bien. D'ailleurs, il est temps que j'y aille. N'oubliez pas ma proposition Alita Nár*, vous aussi messieurs, je serais ravi de vous accueillir. Bob, embrasse ta mère de ma part.**

Sur ces paroles, le démon se volatilisa dans une flamme qui sortit du sol, laissant les aventuriers songeurs, chacun tentant de digérer les paroles d'Enoch.

 **\- Bon, ce diner Grun', ça arrive ?**

Tous sursautèrent à la remarque de Bob. Le mage ne semblait nullement perturbé par les paroles de son père. Grunlek posa doucement son bras non-mécanique sur celui du mage.

 **\- Ca va, Bob ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, mon père est venu me voir après des mois d'absence. Uniquement pour corrompre une amie. Je ne vois pas le problème, il fait toujours ça.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait ?** Demanda Alita, inquiète des projets de ce démon à son encontre.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait que je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de vous. Je ne pense pas qu'il oserait, il espère toujours que je finirais par le rejoindre volontairement.**

 **\- Et cette histoire de nécromancien et d'âme condamner à errer ?** Théo ne supportait pas cette idée.

 **\- Il a parlé d'un contrôleur d'âme, pas d'un nécromancien, Théo. La différence est que le contrôleur peut également s'approprier les âmes des vivants s'il réussit à les briser. C'est ainsi qu'il peut créer les créatures que l'on a croisée, des chimères née de la fusion de plusieurs âmes. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait mentis, mais il n'a surement pas tout dit.**

 **\- On ne peut pas briser une âme, ça n'a pas de sens.**

 **\- Si, Théo.** Bob répondait à Théo comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant avec un problème d'attention. **Il s'agit principalement de torture, physique et morale. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, je n'ai jamais été trop tenté par ce genre de magie. Et je ne crois pas que vous voulez connaitre les détails non plus. J'ai vu un animal brisé une fois, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Le mage peut en faire ce qu'il veut, y compris installer son âme dans un autre corps si ça lui chante. En gros : ce type est taré et il faut qu'on l'arrête. Je suis sûr que ça plaira à ton dieu.**

Une ambiance pesante s'était installée dans le chalet. Tous songeaient aux paroles du démon. Un peu plus tôt le mage plaisantait au dépend des tueurs de mouton, il était à présent en train de se remémorer les diverses techniques utilisées pour briser une âme. Alita songeait à son père et à son rôle dans le monde divin. A quel point contrôlait-il les démons du feu ? Pourquoi son frère avait-il eu peur qu'elle lui prenne sa place ? Son père voulait-il qu'elle contrôle des démons pour lui ? Cette éventualité l'effrayait, elle ne se contrôlait pas elle-même, comment aurait-elle pu prendre la place de son frère ?

 **\- Hum, Bob, Alita, vous pouvez arrêter ?**

Les deux créatures du feu sursautèrent en entendait la voix de Grunlek. Perdu dans leurs sombres pensées, ils avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, presque éteint le feu de l'âtre. Ils rendirent ensemble sa puissance initiale au feu, faisant sourire les trois autres.

Petit à petit, grâce au bon repas préparé par Grunlek, la bonne humeur reprit, un peu plus forcée, plus fausse, mais néanmoins le mage repris ses moqueries sur le mouton, la menace héroïquement éliminée par les courageux héros. Shin, pourtant d'habitude peu loquace, participa au retour de la bonne ambiance en décrivant avec moult détails la façon dont il avait descendu Alita de l'arbre le matin même, en la comparant à un chat coincé dans son arbre.

 **.**

Le lendemain, l'ombre des paroles d'Enoch semblaient toujours planer sur eux, mais ils souriaient lorsqu'ils reprirent la route dans la direction indiquée par le démon. Si ses dires étaient vrais et que tout se passait bien il arriverait en vue de la demeure du mage avant le coucher du soleil**.

Mais tout ne se passa pas bien. Un peu après midi, une ombre obscurcie le soleil. Shin leva les yeux, trois aigles, des chimères, volaient en cercle autour d'eux.

 **\- Attention ! On est attaqué !**

Tous se préparent en entendant le cri d'alerte de Shin. Bob lança immédiatement une boule de feu sur les aigles, il toucha le plus proche d'eux, qui piquait dans leur direction. Alita et Shin lui envoyèrent tous deux une flèche, qui le touchèrent sans sembler le gêner plus que ça. Les deux autres aigles piquaient à présent sur eux également. L'un des deux semblait différent, plus grand, plus fort. Théo ressentait une étrange puissance en lui.

 **\- Faites-gaffe celui-là est lié à la Lumière !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ressens la présence de la Lumière en lui !**

 **\- Puissant comment ?**

 **\- Bob, Théo, c'est pas le moment. Balance la foudre Théo, et toi une autre boule de feu, Bob !**

Shin avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment, d'ailleurs le premier aigle, malgré les deux flèche et la boule de feu qui l'avaient touché, avait profité de l'inattention du mage pour piquer sur lui. Il lui enfonça profondément les serres dans le torse, sans réussir à le soulever, Grunlek tenait fermement le mage avec son bras humain et il avait enfoncé son bras mécanique dans le sol. L'aigle abandonna et remonta dans le ciel, prêt à les attaquer à nouveau. Théo, écoutant les conseils de Shin, invoqua un éclair sur l'aigle le plus loin, le foudroyant sur place. D'autres flèches furent envoyées sur la chimère que Théo avait désignée mais ne semblèrent pas gêner plus cet aigle que celui qui venait d'attaquer Bob.

Bob, blessé, n'arriva pas à se concentrer pour lancer une autre boule de feu et tomba au sol, inconscient. Alita, en voyant que les flèches étaient inutiles, avait posé son arc pour prendre son épée. Mais ni elle ni Grunlek n'étaient assez rapide pour toucher les aigles lorsqu'ils piquaient sur eux pour les attaquer. Shin continuaient à lancer flèche sur flèche, sans réussir à blesser significativement les chimères. Seul Théo semblait pourvoir faire quelque chose pour les sauver. Il tenta d'invoquer à nouveau la foudre mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ressentit confusément qu'une présence essayait de prendre le contrôle de son éclair. Il tenta de lutter mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'éclair lui échappa et s'abatis près des pieds de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau fut projeté en arrière par la puissance de cet éclair et perdit connaissance.

Théo, affaibli par son combat mental contre l'aigle, tomba à genoux.

Seul Grunlek et Alita était encore en état de lutter. Mais ils avaient du mal à toucher les aigles, trop rapide et avantagés par leurs ailes. Elle n'arrivait pas à les enflammer, il passait trop vite sur elle. Les blessures mineures se multiplièrent. Ils faiblissaient. Un aigle, le plus petit, fondit sur Théo et le souleva du sol sans que ses coéquipiers ne puissent l'en empêcher. Alita, distraite par l'enlèvement de Théo, ne vit pas l'autre aigle l'attaquer par derrière. Assommé par un coup derrière la nuque elle senti ses pieds décoller du sol avant de perdre connaissance.

Grunlek, impuissant, se retrouva seul avec ses deux camarades blessés. Il se senti le désespoir l'envahir, deux de ses amis avait été enlevé par les monstres, tandis que deux autres étaient blessés, inconscient. Mais très vite son pragmatisme repris le dessus, il ne pouvait rien pour Théo et Alita mais il pouvait aider ses deux autres amis. Il alla au chevet de Bob, ses blessures ressemblait beaucoup à celle subit par Shin quelques jours auparavant mais moins profondes. Ses jours n'était pas en danger, même sans le secours de Théo. Grunlek l'allongea plus confortablement mais ne pris pas le temps de bander ses blessures avant de s'occuper de Shin. Il pouvait avoir besoin de soin plus urgent. L'archer avait été partiellement brulé par l'éclair, mais c'était surtout la décharge magique qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il apporta à ses compagnons toute l'aide qu'il put. Lorsque les deux furent soigné, il faisait presque nuit. Il ne pouvait allumer de feu, il n'y avait pas de bois dans cette prairie. Habituellement, Bob lui allumait son bâton afin qu'il puisse chauffer un repas, mais le pauvre mage n'avait pas repris conscience. Il couvrit ses amis du mieux qu'il put pour qu'il reste au chaud alors que le froid de la nuit commençait à arriver. Il mangea du mouton froid tout en veillant sur eux. Il songeait à ses autres amis, enlevé par les aigles. Il faillait qu'il aille les aider au plus vite. Il se souvenait de l'expression de Bob la veille, lorsqu'il avait évoqué la façon dont on pouvait briser une âme. Ses amis ne devaient pas subir cela.

* * *

*Nár=feu/flamme en elfique (Quenya), enfin si je me suis pas plantée ^^

** Calcul : 10 lieues = 48.28 km. Un cheval au pas (ils sont deux par cheval, donc au pas) avance a environ 6.6km/h soit un peu plus de 7h18 de trajet plus une pause d'une demi-heure pour manger. L'histoire se passe au milieu de l'automne à nos latitudes (46.8°N), donc le jour dur environ 9h25. S'ils partent à l'aube, ils arriveront donc environ 1h40 avant le coucher du soleil. Si vous devez retenir une chose de cette explication retenez simplement qu'il ne faut pas allez en prépa, ça attaque le cerveau, on peut plus rien faire simplement, même un an après.

* * *

 _La suite est en partie écrite donc il n'y aura pas de problème pour jeudi prochain. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance en prévision de la période d'examen qui approche._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de m'avoir lue !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Bonne journée/soirée a tous !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Prisonniers

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (encore une fois : merci à Greidamanga pour ses supers reviews) pour le chapitre précèdent ! De plus en plus de vue sur les nouveaux chapitres, ça fait plaisir !_

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient_**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alita reprit connaissance dans une pièce sombre, un cachot aux parois de pierre, éclairé par une unique torche en face de la portes, derrière elle. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans sa nuque et ses bras la faisaient souffrir. Elle était accrochée au plafond par les poignets. Ses liens, en métal, étaient juste assez longs pour que ses pieds puissent toucher le sol si elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains était maintenues paume contre paume. Ses ravisseurs avaient sans doute peur qu'elle ne projette une boule de feu avec ses mains. Aussi ses chaines étaient extrêmement serrées pour l'empêcher de dégager ses paumes, elles la faisaient souffrir. Elle ne savait de toute façon pas lancer de boule de feu. Par contre elle pouvait manipuler, même sans ses mains, la flamme de la torche. Elle n'en voyait cependant pas l'utilité dans ce cachot aux parois de pierre. Elle ne portait plus son armure, uniquement sa tunique et son pantalon. A sa droite, Théo était attaché dans la même position, inconscient. Lui non plus ne portait pas son armure, il n'avait plus que son pantalon.

 **\- Théo, Théo réveille-toi.**

Le paladin ne bougea pas. Alita songea à ses autres amis, elle espérait qu'ils étaient libres, sains et saufs quelque part à l'extérieur de ce cachot. Elle avait vu Bob se faire attaquer par un aigle et Shin se prendre un éclair mais il lui semblait que Grunlek n'avait pas été blessé. Elle espérait que le nain avait pu secourir le mage et l'archer, que leurs blessures n'étaient pas trop grave.

Elle se souvint des paroles de Bob, on allait essayer de briser leurs âmes, ils allaient être torturés. La peur l'étreint, mais elle refusa de céder à la panique. Ses amis étaient vivants, ils allaient venir les sauver. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à cette idée, sinon le mage aurait déjà gagné. La première chose à faire était de réveiller Théo, il aurait peut-être une idée pout les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

 **\- Théo, il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles, j'ai besoin de toi. Aller Théo. Réveille-toi !**

Après plusieurs minutes, Alita s'apprêtait à abandonner, lorsque Théo ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté. Elle continua de l'appeler, plus doucement, pour l'encourager à se réveiller.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, on a été capturé par les aigles, mais je sais pas où ils nous ont emmenés. Avec un peu de chance on est dans la maison dont Enoch a parlé et les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. Il faut qu'on sorte de là, Théo. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Bob, il faut qu'on sorte au plus vite.**

 **\- Pour l'instant je vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire. Tu peux te libérer avec des flammes ?**

 **\- Je peux m'enflammer, mais j'en vois pas l'utilité, les liens sont en métal. J'arriverais jamais à les chauffer assez. Sinon, je peux éteindre la torche mais à part nous plonger dans le noir… Et toi, tu peux invoquer la foudre ?**

 **\- Pas en intérieur, non.**

 **\- Ah, oui, évidement un cumulonimbus, ça tient pas en intérieur.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Un nuage d'orage, laisse tomber. On fait quoi alors ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant, rien. Je vais méditer pour récupérer ma magie. Tu devrais te reposer aussi. On va pas nous laisser seul dans ce cachot pour l'éternité, ils vont vouloir des informations ou je ne sais quoi. On verra quand ils viendront, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.**

 **\- Quand ils viendront…**

Elle tremblait à cette idée, qu'allaient-ils leur faire ?

 **\- J'ai peur, Théo.**

Théo ne savait pas quoi faire, pourquoi Grunlek ou Bob n'étaient jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ? S'il avait pu, il lui aurait tapoté le dos. A la limite il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **\- Ca va aller, Alita. On va s'en tirer. Et puis les autres vont bien finir par arriver. Repose-toi maintenant.**

Elle tenta de se reposer. Mais la peur et la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était maintenue l'en empêchèrent. Théo lui, méditait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Et c'était peut-être le cas, elle n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer le temps. Elle s'agitait inutilement sur ses liens, ne réussissant qu'à se blesser plus les poignets, lorsqu'une lumière lui parvient par-dessous la porte. Elle entendit un bruit de serrure. Une serrure en plus de leurs liens ? Ce mage était vraiment du genre prudent. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un homme de faible stature entra dans la pièce. Alita avait envisagé d'utiliser la torche de l'homme pour le bruler, mais il l'avait laissé à l'extérieur de la pièce sur un support. Théo, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais elle sentait qu'il s'était tendu, il ne méditait plus. L'homme se rapprocha d'eux. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux long et un bouc noir*. Il tenait une gourde dans sa main.

 **\- Bien, vous êtes réveillés, très bien, susurra celui qui venait d'entrer. Venez m'aider vous autres !**

Deux gardes, des colosses, répondirent à son appel. L'homme désigna Théo.

 **\- Commencer par celui-là.**

Les gardes, actionnèrent un mécanisme de l'autre côté de la porte. Les chaines de Théo tombèrent au sol. Le paladin retomba sur ses jambes, tituba mais tint bon et sauta sur l'homme avec visiblement l'intention de lui briser le cou. Les deux gardes l'en empêchèrent, le maintenant fermement à genou, les bras dans le dos.

 **\- Voyons ça ne sert à rien du lutter, bientôt vous comprendrez…**

L'homme enleva le bouchon de sa gourde. Un des deux colosses maintint la tête du paladin en arrière tandis que l'homme lui versait le contenu de la gourde dans la bouche. Le garde força Théo à avaler. Le paladin se mit à grogner sous l'effet de la douleur. Alita le voyait blêmir, il semblait souffrir énormément. Alita criait après les trois hommes, tentait de se libérer pour aller aider son ami, mais rien n'y fit. Un garde continuait de maintenir Théo mais il cessa rapidement de se débattre. L'autre garde retourna actionner le mécanisme. Les chaines de Théo se tendirent et le paladin se retrouva à nouveau accrocher par les poignets au plafond. A moitié conscient.

 **\- A elle maintenant**

A son tour, elle senti ses liens tomber. Ses jambes ne réussirent pas à la porter, elle tomba sur le sol. Elle ne tenta pas de se relever, une autre idée en tête. Lorsque les deux gardes et l'homme au bouc furent suffisamment près, elle s'enflamma entièrement. Les trois hommes reculèrent précipitamment, brulés. Elle ne pouvait maintenir ce niveau de magie longtemps, elle se jeta donc sur l'homme afin de lui infliger le plus de blessure avant que ses flammes ne s'éteignent. Mais ses Chaine la retinrent en arrière. L'homme et les gardes étaient hors de portée. Néanmoins l'un des colosses criait en se tenait le bras, elle l'avait blessé en s'embrasant. Elle aurait voulu maintenir ses flammes plus longtemps pour tenir les tenir éloignés tandis qu'elle libèrerait Théo, mais elle était trop faible et ses flammes s'éteignirent. Le garde qui n'avait pas été blessé la frappa violement au visage, elle senti sa lèvre se fendre et sang couler sur son menton. Il la remit à genou tandis que l'homme au bouc ouvrit à nouveau sa gourde. L'autre garde se tenait se tenait toujours le bras. Encore sonnée, elle senti un liquide brulant couler dans sa gorge. Une douleur au ventre la fit hurler de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en feu et, surtout, elle sentait sa magie se déconnecter d'elle. Elle se sentait subitement très faible. Elle sentie à peine ses bras se tendre à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête et ne vit pas les hommes repartir.

 **\- Alita, reste consciente ! Il faut que tu luttes !**

Théo vit, impuissant, la jeune elfe perdre connaissance à ses côté. Il était lui aussi très faible. Il ignorait ce qu'on venait de leur faire boire, mais il ne ressentait plus la présence de la Lumière en lui. La magie accordée par sa foi avait disparu. Le but de cette boisson était surement de les priver de leur magie pour les empêcher de retenter ce qu'Alita venait de faire. En repensant à la tentative, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette petite avait du cran.

Il la regarda gémir doucement dans son inscience pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il aurait pu méditer mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, pas avant que l'étrange boisson est cessé son effet. Alita fini par revenir à elle.

 **\- Théo, je… je ne sens plus ma magie… Le Feu en moi… il a disparu… Je ne ressens plus sa puissance…**

 **\- Je sais Alita, je ne ressens plus la Lumière en moi non plus. Ça doit être l'effet de ce qu'il nous a fait boire. Ça ne durera pas, ne t'en fait pas.**

 **\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démuni, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune défense, d'être nue.**

 **\- En même temps, tu t'es immolé avec tes vêtements, et du coup…** Théo eu un petit rire idiot.

Alita baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, presque entièrement brulés, ils tombaient en lambeaux. Habituellement, elle enflammait son épée ou son armure ignifugée, ce qui protégeait ses vêtements. Dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait rougit, dans d'autre circonstance Théo se serai moqué. Mais ils pensaient tous deux à autre chose. A présent qu'ils n'avaient plus accès à leurs magies ils n'avaient plus aucune défense. Ils avaient déjà perdu. Ils deviendraient comme les chimères qu'ils avaient combattues.

NON ! Elle se battrait ! Jusqu'au bout ! Pour survivre, pour être libre. Elle ne laisserait personne la dominer, effacer ce qu'elle est. Elle se battrait. Pour Théo, qui, elle le savait, lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pour leurs amis, qui allaient venir les délivrer. Pour Meil, elle devait survire pour la venger. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle échangea un regard avec le paladin et lu la même détermination dans ses yeux.

Des pas approchaient à l'extérieur.

.

Grunlek regardait le soleil se lever, ses rayons se posèrent sur ses amis, les réchauffant après cette longue et froide nuit. Il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur eux, il était épuisé mais ils étaient saufs. Il les avait allongés l'un contre l'autre pour qu'ils aient plus chaud mais Shin tremblait de temps en temps. Eden dormait à ses côtés, elle avait senti son désarroi et ne le quittait plus depuis l'attaque. Il était temps de les réveiller. Théo et Alita avaient besoin d'eux.

Bob sentit une main le secouer.

 **\- Laisse-moi dormir Théo, je suis blessé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai mal partout.**

 **\- Je sais, Bob,** fit Grunlek d'une voie douce, **mais il faut qu'on parte maintenant.**

Grunlek ? Pourquoi Grunlek le réveillait-il ? Cela n'arrivait jamais, il y avait un problème. Bob ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui. Shin était juste à côté. Grunlek, entre les deux, les secouaient pour les réveiller. Il ne vit ni Théo, ni Alita.

 **\- Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi Théo ne m'a pas soigner ? Le radin. Il a utilisé sa magie sur Shin ? Ses blessures sont graves ? Mes blessures sont graves ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Où…**

Grunlek avait posé sa main mécanique sur sa bouche.

 **\- Bob, si tu poses cinquante questions à la suite, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Les blessures de Shin sont importantes mais pas plus grave que les tiennes. Théo n'a pas pu vous soigner. Lui et Alita ont été enlevés par les aigles. Je vous ai laissés vous reposer cette nuit mais maintenant il faut partir.**

 **\- Enlevés ! Merde, merde, merde… Shin, debout ! On part !**

Bob se releva, trop vite, sa tête tournait. Il avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang. Il poussa un juron, mais se resta debout. Shin aussi semblait avoir du mal à se lever mais il ne se plaignit pas. Grunlek les força à avaler un peu de mouton froid et refit leurs bandages avant de partir. Les trois aventuriers auraient eu besoin de plus de repos mais il était hors de question de retarder leur départ. Grunlek monta Lumière, tandis que Bob chevauchait Braise et Shin montait Gaïa, la jument d'Alita. Au moins, avec un cheval chacun, ils avanceraient plus vite.

Ils atteignirent un manoir perché sur le flanc de la montagne peu avant midi. Le terrain étant complétement découvert, ils ne cherchèrent pas à se camoufler pour approcher. Grunlek prépara son bouclier, Shin encocha une flèche de glace tandis que Bob se concentrait pour pouvoir lancer une boule de feu à la moindre alerte. Ils arrivèrent à la porte sans voir aucun mouvement aux fenêtres. La porte était entrebâillée, ils entrèrent, tous les sens en alerte.

Vide. Le manoir dans lequel ils espéraient trouver leurs amis était vide. Aucune trace de leurs amis. Certaine pièce, vide à présent, semblait avoir servies de laboratoire. Ils trouvèrent quelques livres, des traités de magie, d'anatomie que Bob étudia rapidement. Il y avait dans les cachots des reste d'humain et d'animaux, ceux qui n'avait pas survécut au briseur d'âme. Bob les examina, des écorchures plus ou moins importantes sur l'ensemble du corps, de nombreuses entailles, des fractures, des brulures, des marques de fouet. Ces malheureux avaient dû atrocement souffrir avant de mourir. Mais ils avaient eu de la chance, ils n'étaient pas devenu des chimères. Ils étaient encore eux-mêmes au moment de leur mort. La vision de Bob devenait flou sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Une larme tomba sur le corps qu'il était en train d'inspecter. Il pleurait. Il se reprit, marmonnant des jurons et se leva.

 **\- Shin, Grunlek, on y va ! Ils ne sont pas partit depuis longtemps et puis, avec tout le matériel qu'ils devaient se trimbaler ils devaient avoir une carriole. Shin, tu peux voir si tu peux trouver des traces ? Il faut qu'on les suive.**

Trop hébéter pour protester contre les ordres du mage, Shin acquiesça. Il avait vu des traces en arrivant mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il aurait toutefois aimé se reposer un peu, ses brûlures le faisaient souffrir, il était épuisé et il voyait bien que ses amis l'étaient aussi.

 **\- On devrait se reposer un peu** , proposa Shin. **On ne sait pas où ils sont et on est tous crevés. Ici, on est à l'abri. On ne leur sera d'aucune utilité si on arrive mort de fatigue.**

 **\- Non, il faut aller les aider !** Protesta Bob. **On ne sait pas à quelle distance ils sont, il n'y en a peut-être pas pour longtemps !**

 **\- Bob a raison, Shin. Si tu veux, tu monteras Lumière avec moi, tu pourras te reposer, je te tiendrais.**

Seul contre deux, Shin ne protesta pas plus et refusa l'offre de Grunlek. Il ne voulait pas de traitement spécial. Il était néanmoins très nerveux et il sursautait à chaque bruit, à chaque brindille qui craque. Ils avancèrent pendant de longues heures. Les traces étaient faciles à suivre, ils progressaient rapidement.

Grunlek commençait à se demander si Shin n'avait pas eu raison en leur suggérant de s'arrêter pour se reposer au manoir. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, ses réflexes s'en verrai amoindris en cas de combat. De plus il voyait devant lui l'archer qui ouvrait la marche et qui semblait avoir du mal à rester en selle. Shin avait été grièvement blessé deux fois en quelques jours, il faillait qu'il le protège mieux à présent. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui chiffonnait le nain.

 **\- Pourquoi ton père nous a mentis ?** Demanda soudainement Grunlek.

Cette question fit sursauter Bob.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont peut-être partis qu'il nous ait dévoilé l'endroit où ils faisaient leurs expériences. Il cherche peut être à obtenir quelque chose du briseur d'âme et ne voulait pas nous avoir dans les pattes. Comment savoir avec un démon ?**

Bob se demandait pourquoi leurs ennemis avaient quitté le manoir. Il ne comprenait pas cette décision. Il maudissait également son père de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'ils étaient partis. Il leur avait fait perdre du temps. Et il savait que chaque minute perdue représentait un risque pour leurs compagnons prisonniers.

Shin était partagé entre son inquiétude pour ses compagnons prisonniers et sa fatigue extrême. Les brulures dues à l'éclair que l'aigle avait détourné le faisaient souffrir. Il se concentrait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il finit par se coucher contre l'encolure de Gaïa. La jument était docile elle suivrait Lumière sans s'écarter. Il se reposa ainsi, faisant confiance à ses amis pour le prévenir en cas de danger.

Au coucher du soleil, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit bourg au pied de la montagne. Celui-ci était très différent du village de pécheur duquel ils étaient parti quelques jours auparavant, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Il semblait plus bourgeois, rempli d'artisan et de commerce.

Les traces montraient que le convoi qu'ils suivaient depuis le manoir était entré dans le village mais ils en perdirent la trace sur la route pavée le traversait. Bob leur proposa d'aller à l'auberge du village, ils pourraient y poser des questions sur le convoi. Quelqu'un avait peut-être vu la direction qu'il avait prise. Dans le cas contraire, ils pourraient toujours se reposer et changer leurs bandages. Shin et Grunlek ne virent pas d'objection à la proposition du mage. Ils trouvèrent sans problème la charmante auberge du village. Une petite écurie était accolée au bâtiment principal, ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie et entèrent dans l'auberge.

* * *

*Toute ressemblance avec une personne existante ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut ! Le suivant sortira sans doute seulement le week end prochain car je n'aurais pas le temps jeudi._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les adore (un peu comme une addiction au chocolat), même les plus négatives sont les bienvenues !_

 _Figaro_


	8. Chapter 8 : Torture

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

 _Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre est plus dur que les précédent, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient._**

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Des pas approchaient.

 **\- Alita, si ils nous torturent, concentre toi sur une seule idée, ça t'aidera à résister.**

La jeune fille, terrifiée, acquiesça à la remarque du paladin. Une seule idée ? Meil, elle devait survivre pour venger Meil.

Le mage et les deux colosses entrèrent dans le cachot. Alita souri en voyant le large bandage sur le bras de celui qu'elle avait brulé un peu plut tôt. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur lorsque le point dudit colosse s'enfonça dans sternum avec un craquement sourd, sans doute une côte cassée. D'autre coup suivirent, d'autres craquements. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle voyait confusément Théo subir le même traitement à ses côtés.

 **\- Doucement, il ne faut pas qu'ils lâchent.**

Le mage s'approcha d'elle posa ses main sur ses côtes brisées, elle senti ses os se ressouder. La magie de l'homme au bouc avait quelque chose de malsain, mais il la soignait donc elle ne tenta pas de se débattre.

Elle se demandait pourquoi le mage l'avait soigné lorsqu'elle entendit une voix en elle, celle du mage. Il avait profité de ce sort pour commencer de s'infiltrer en elle. En faisant croire qu'il venait la soigner elle ne s'était pas méfiée, le peu de défense mental qu'elle avait encore n'avait pas suffi. Une part de la magie sombre était restée en elle. Une sorte de voix dans son esprit qui l'appelait.

Le mage s'approcha de Théo. Elle voulut le prévenir, qu'il résiste au mage, mais le poing du colosse la cueilli au menton, elle ne réussit pas à parler. Le mage sembla avoir tout de même plus de difficulté avec le paladin, qui ne s'était pas laissé avoir aussi facilement que la jeune fille. Mais l'homme au bouc fini par se reculer en souriant, il avait finalement réussit.

Le mage fit un signe aux gardes qui se rapprochèrent d'eux, chacun un poignard à la main.

Elle senti la pointe de la lame dans sa chair, ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. L'homme traça un trait sanguinolent sur son flanc, puis un autre quelque centimètre plus loin. Deux autres traits vinrent fermer le rectangle de peau. Puis elle senti l'homme saisir avec le plat de sa lame l'extrémité de ce rectangle, puis il tira, arrachant d'un geste sec la peau de son flanc gauche. La douleur, insupportable lui fit perdre connaissance.

 _\- Laisse toi faire. Viens avec moi. La souffrance s'arrêtera. Viens avec moi. Tu n'auras plus jamais mal._

La voix dans son esprit se faisait insistante, il ne s'agissait pas de celle de son dieu, qui avait disparu avec sa magie, mais de celle du mage. Dans son inconscience, elle se souvenait confusément qu'il ne fallait pas lui céder, qu'elle y perdrait sa vie et même son âme.

Alita reprit connaissance en sentant la lame froide d'un couteau sur sa peau. L'homme qui le tenait la regardait en souriant, il allait recommencer. Théo à côté d'elle mugissait comme un taureau blessé. Une coupure, puis une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre. La douleur, fulgurante, lui parvient. Cette fois elle ne perdit pas connaissance, sentant le garde lui arracher lentement, pouce après pouce, la peau de son flanc droit. La souffrance était insoutenable. Elle entendait toujours les cris de Théo, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre sa propre douleur.

Et, il y avait cette pression, cette voix dans son esprit. Si elle lui cédait, la souffrance s'arrêterait. Si elle s'abandonnait à la voix, elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait du briseur d'âme, elle savait qu'elle perdrait bien plus que la vie si elle lui cédait. Elle se concentra sur tous ce qu'elle avait à perdre, son âme, ses amis. Elle pensa à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur. Elle devait vivre pour la venger.

Elle lutta, contre la voix, contre la souffrance. Comme elle aurait aimé perdre connaissance. Mais non, elle n'aurait pas ce répit. Le garde recommença, dans son dos cette foi. Une première coupure, une deuxième, la pression de la voix, la souffrance.

 _\- Laisse-toi faire. Cesse de lutter._

Ne pas céder. Meil.

Les coups de poing succédèrent aux écorchures.

La voix était toujours là, présente dans son esprit. Elle avait perdu la notion temps. Etait-elle là depuis quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Il y avait un paladin à côté d'elle, elle se souvenait vaguement de lui. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son nom, ni de son propre nom d'ailleurs. Seul deux choses restaient présentes en elle : elle ne devait pas céder à la voix et il y avait un nom, Meil. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il signifiait, mais elle refusait de le laisser partir.

La morsure du fouet succéda aux coups.

 _\- Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, tu ne souffriras plus._

Ne pas céder. Meil.

Les gardes n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Depuis combien de temps, elle l'ignorait.

Le paladin était inconscient.

Théo, il s'appelait Théo. Elle se souvenait à présent. Les quatre aventuriers, leur capture. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Etait-il mort ?

 **\- T'es encore en vie ?**

Question absurde, elle le savait. Le paladin eu un petit rire qui se transforma en hoquet de douleur, il n'était pas inconscient finalement.

 **\- S'ils ont pas eu raison de ta carrure de crevette, ils sont pas prêts de me tuer.**

 **\- Crevette !? Hé !**

 **\- Ben quoi ?** Sa voix était faible mais il continua. **Tu fais cinquante kilos toute mouillée. Tu ressembles plus à Bob qu'à moi.**

 **\- Ca suffit oui ! Je te prends quand tu veux !**

 **\- Tu me prends ?** Demanda Théo, un sourire goguenard sur son visage.

 **\- Oh ça va tu as compris ! Au moins j'ai réussi à en mettre un KO, enfin presque.**

 **\- Avec la magie ça ne compte pas !**

La scène était presque risible, à moitié mort, les deux aventuriers se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Leurs voix faibles trahissaient leurs souffrances, leurs paroles insouciantes cachaient leurs peurs. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler un moment. Ils oublièrent leurs tourments pendant un instant.

Ils finirent par se reposer, profitant du répit dans les tortures, la pression de la magie du mage sur leurs esprits s'était affaiblie lorsqu'il avait quitté le cachot. Leur position, inconfortable, les empêchait de s'endormir réellement mais ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces au retour de leurs tortionnaires.

Leur repos fut de courte durée. Des pas approchaient. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Théo semblait prêt à résister à une nouvelle séance. Alita saignait encore d'un peu partout de la dernière séance, une flaque de sang s'étendait à ses pied elle avait certainement quelques côtes brisées. Son corps ne résisterait plus longtemps à ce traitement. Elle soupira lorsque l'homme au bouc entra dans le cachot, se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et soigna ses blessure les plus graves. Finalement, elle allait devoir subir les torture du colosse au bras brulé encore un certain temps.

Le garde s'approcha d'elle, il fixa une pique de métal sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de baisser la tête, sous peine enfoncé la pique dans son menton ou dans sa poitrine. Ainsi elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir, ni communiquer à nouveau avec le paladin.

Elle continuait d'espérer du secours de la part de ses amis, elle les trouvait long, mais avec ses nombreuses pertes de connaissance elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

 **.**

Les trois aventuriers entrèrent dans l'auberge. Elle était bondée, surtout des habitants du village venus prendre une pinte après leur journée de travail. Bob repéra le tenancier au comptoir au fond de la pièce. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

\- **Holà, messire. Mes amis et moi-même désirions une chambre, un repas et des informations.**

En disant ceci, il posa sur le comptoir quelques pièces, bien plus que le prix d'une chambre et de trois repas. L'aubergiste vit la petite fortune que venait de déposer Bob devant lui, et empocha les pièces. Il avait l'air honnête.

\- **Bien sûr messieurs, que voulez-vous savoir ?**

 **\- Nous suivons les traces d'un convoi depuis plusieurs heures. Il a dû passer ici dans la journée d'hier. Nous aimerions savoir dans quelle direction il est parti.**

 **\- Un convoi ? Il y en a beaucoup qui passe ici tous les jours, surtout en ce moment, les marchant itinérants font leur dernier passage avant l'hiver. Il va falloir être plus précis.**

Shin, qui avait analysé les traces au sol, malgré sa fatigue, pris la parole.

 **\- Une charrette assez chargé, accompagné de deux cavaliers. Il devait y avoir parmi eux un homme, un mage à l'allure louche.**

 **\- Comme votre ami ?**

Bob parut soudainement gêné mais l'aubergiste reprit.

 **\- Il y a eu ces hommes, venus en visite chez le duc hier matin. Ils semblaient chargés. Et celui qui conduisait la taverne faisait froid dans le dos. Ils sont encore chez le duc, en tout cas, je ne les ai pas vus repartir. Et…**

Il se tu, il semblait avoir peur.

 **\- Qu'y-a-t-il, messire ?** Demanda Bob d'une voix qui se vouait rassurante mais qui semblait inquisitrice.

\- **Et bien, il y a eu ces créatures hier soir. Je ne les ai pas bien vu, mais elle n'était pas** , il baissa la voix, _**naturelle.**_

 **\- Ceux-sont donc bien ceux que nous recherchons.**

Il reprit, plus bas, pour ses compagnons.

\- **Pourrait-il avoir trouvé refuge chez le duc ?**

 **\- On ne sait rien de ce duc,** répondit Grunlek de la même façon. **Il faudrait demander à l'aubergiste, mais il risque de se vexer si on accuse son duc de magie noire.**

Bob haussa les épaules.

 **\- Messire, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que ce mage pratique de la magie noire. Sans vouloir vous offenser, serait-il possible que le duc le protège d'une façon ou d'une autre ?**

 **\- Vous ne m'offensez pas, mage. Je ne porte pas le duc dans mon cœur, comme aucune personne dans cette pièce. Cet homme n'est pas notre légitime suzerain. Il a pris le pouvoir il y a quelques années et il a envoyé tous nos fils à la guerre pour étendre son territoire. Et oui, ce serai parfaitement son genre. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est plus de pouvoir, plus de terre. Si ce mage peut lui en apporter les moyens, il ne reculerait devant aucune pratique.**

Les compagnons se concertèrent un instant. Ils devaient récupérer leurs amis avant qu'ils ne soient tuer ou transformés en arme de guerre. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour s'attaquer à un château remplis de garde. Ils devaient attendre que la nuit soit complète pour avoir une chance de passer inaperçu.

Ils décidèrent de prendre le temps de laver et soigner leurs blessures dans la chambre qu'ils venaient de prendre. Et de prendre un repas, ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis le matin et ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces. L'aubergiste, qui semblait les avoir pris en amitié grâce à la générosité de Bob, leur apporta des bandages propres et offrit son aide pour les soigner. Il profita également de ce moment seul à seul avec eux pour leur donner plus d'information sur la demeure du duc.

Il habitait un petit château, sans fortification, à la sortie du village. Il y avait finalement assez peu de garde dans le château, le duc ayant envoyé le plus gros de son armée au combat afin de conquérir de nouvelle terre. L'aubergiste les assura qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une cinquantaine de garde.

Bob le questionna discrètement afin de savoir s'il y avait une chance pour avoir de l'aide des villageois pour s'attaquer au duc. Mais malgré l'aversion certaine de l'aubergiste pour le duc, il semblait certain qu'il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à lui. Les autres villageois étaient certainement dans le même cas.

Ils finirent par décider de prendre quelques heures de repos afin de s'introduire discrètement dans le château à la faveur de la nuit la plus profonde.

Lorsque Grunlek les réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, Bob aurait bien dormi encore un peu, mais il était temps de se porter au secours de leurs amis. Ils descendirent dans la pièce principale de l'auberge et eurent la surprise d'y trouver une cinquantaine d'homme, armés pour la plupart. Bob reconnus parmi eux des gardes de la ville, en uniforme. L'aubergiste les avait-il trahis ? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir réussi à s'en faire un allié. Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses amis et à s'éclipser discrètement lorsque Grunlek, le pris par la manche.

 **\- Attends** , lui murmura-t-il. **Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont là pour nous.**

En effet, l'aubergiste, qui se tenait au milieu de l'assemblé, pris la parole.

 **\- Mes amis, je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir car il est temps. Il est temps de se battre, de retrouver notre liberté face à cet homme qui nous a asservi, qui nous saigne par ses taxes, qui a envoyé nos fils mourir ! Des aventuriers sont venus aujourd'hui, ils poursuivaient un mage noir. Ce mage noir est hébergé par le duc, par cet escroc ! Il veut créer des monstres ! Il veut prendre nos âmes pour nous nous transformer en arme ! Aujourd'hui, son armée est loin, il n'a pas encore de monstre. Il s'agit de notre dernière chance ! Nous devons prendre le château aujourd'hui !**

 **\- C'n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il avait trop peur pour s'en prendre au duc ?** Murmura Shin à Bob

 **\- J'ai dû me planter, ça arrive. Tait-toi, j'écoute.**

Des voix s'élevèrent, acclamant l'aubergiste, prête à en découdre. Mais une voix s'éleva.

 **\- Et ce mage noir comment veut-tu que nous le vainquions ? Il va tous nous tuer ! Ne suivez pas ce fou ! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, nous devons fuir pas nous battre !**

D'autres voix s'élevèrent, l'assemblée hésitait. Bob senti qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il devait les convaincre d'attaquer, il s'agissait de leurs meilleures chances pour récupérer leurs amis dans ce château remplis de garde.

 **\- Messieurs, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la tour rouge. Je suis l'un des aventuriers dont vous a parlé cet homme, il désignait l'aubergiste. Nous poursuivons ce mage noir depuis plusieurs jours. Nous ne sommes que trois, trop peu pour prendre le château. Mais nous somme largement assez pour vaincre ce mage qui a fuis devant nous et s'est réfugié ici. Si vous nous aidez à enter dans le château, nous nous chargerons du mage, il ne peut rien contre nous.**

Bob créa une puissante flamme dans sa main, pour impressionner ses villageois. Il faisait son possible pour cacher ses blessures et espérait que Shin aurait la présence d'esprit de faire de même. Voyant que certains hésitaient encore, il reprit son discours.

 **\- L'on vous a conseillé de fuir. Êtes-vous des lâches ? Abandonneriez-vous votre village, vos terres, vos maisons, vos commerce ? Est-ce l'image que vous voulez donner à vos enfants ? Est-ce ainsi que vous allez venger vos fils, que le duc a envoyés à la mort ? Vous pouvez vous battre ! Alors battez- vous !**

Bob se tu, personne ne réagissait. L'espoir semblait le quitter lorsqu'un cri monta du fond de la salle. D'autres suivirent. Les hommes prenaient leurs armes. Ils allaient se battre. Bob senti un léger vertige de puissance monter en lui, il avait réussi. Ils allaient pouvoir sauver leurs amis.

.

Trop long. Organiser les villageois pour prendre le château avait été trop long, bien trop long. Grunlek soupirait en voyant le soleil se lever.

Ils se tenaient devant le château du duc. Il était bien moins bien fortifié que le nain ne le craignait. Il tomberait en quelques heures. Ils avaient fini par décider que les aventuriers se tiendraient à l'arrière pour ne pas gaspiller leurs forces avant de combattre le mage.

Les gardes de la porte refusèrent de se battre contre leurs amis, leurs frères et se joignirent au groupe d'insurgés. Grunlek l'avait espéré sans oser l'avouer à haute voix, les gardes étaient après tous des villageois, victimes du duc eux aussi. Si les autres gardes faisaient de même, la bataille était déjà gagnée. Mais la chance ne durait jamais, ils le savaient.

Les aventuriers se séparèrent très vite des villageois enragés, se dirigeant vers les cachots où ils pensaient trouver leurs amis.

Se pressant dans les escaliers, les aventuriers entendaient du bruit en bas, des cris. En arrivant en bas ils virent un long couloir en pierre, de nombreuses portes faites de plaque de métal pleine. Impossible de savoir quelles cellules contenaient leurs amis. Ils s'apprêtaient à toutes les ouvrir, les unes après les autres. Les cris ayant cessé, ils ne pouvaient pas se guider au bruit. Grunlek ne parvenait à se décider si le fait que ces cris aient cessé était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il enfonça une première porte, la cellule était vide. Il ressorti, s'apprêtant à enfoncer la porte suivante. Une porte un peu plus loin s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un homme avec un bouc portant une robe noire.

 **\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas nous déranger ! Nous sommes…**

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant les aventuriers, il était déjà prêt à combattre.

* * *

 _Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop dur avec Théo et Alita (et pas trop gentille avec les autres). J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre ressenti sur ce chapitre, je suis prête à négocier des câlins ronronnant et baveux de mon chat en échange ^^._

 _Il n'y aura sans doute pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en pleine période d'examen et je vais au TGS ce weekend (ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée en période d'examen ^^, mais j'ai trop hâte de rencontrer le cast d'aventures au complet. Et ce sera la première fois que je vais à une convention, je suis super excitée !)_

 _Figaro_


	9. Chapter 9 : Libération

_Coucou !_

 _Après deux semaine d'attente, voici la suite d'Alita ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre (niveau temps pas inspiration), je n'ai pas pu dégager d'après-midi ou de soirée complète pour écrire, et du coup je l'ai vraiment écrit petit à petit. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas décousu !_

 _Merci pour vos review, merci à toi Guest (Greidamanga, que s'est-il passé ? Enfin je t'ai quand même répondu par MP, j'espère que c'était bien toi) ! Vous m'avez dit que ce chapitre était horrible, j'espère qu'il ne l'était tout de même pas trop.  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la plupart des événements ont été décidé aléatoirement, j'espère que ça vous plaira (je n'ai pas mis les résultats des lancers pour ne pas alourdir le récit)_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient.**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Tout se passait à merveille, le dragon était brisé et la demi-déesse était presque sienne. Ses hurlements de douleur résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, elle allait bientôt céder, il le savait. La chimère née de la fusion du cracheur de feu de la demi-déesse serait sans doute sa plus belle création, lorsqu'il aurait fini de l'étudier il l'offrirait au duc qui lui garantirait en retour protection, or et prisonnier pour ses recherches. Il pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve, effectuer ses expériences sans avoir à se soucier de ces menus détails, sans aucune limite. L'offre du duc l'avait surpris au premier abord mais il avait vite compris qu'une telle alliance serait profitable pour les deux coté. Le duc aurait les armes, les chimères dont il avait besoin pour son expansion. Et lui-même gagnerait la sécurité et surtout les vies dont il avait besoin, ses aigles ne ramenaient que de simple paysans, le duc pourrait lui fournir des guerriers bien plus résistant. Il avait été surpris en voyant arriver ses aigles avec la demi-déesse et un paladin de la Lumière. A peu près aussi surprit que lorsque qu'un prêtre de la Lumière était venu frapper à sa porte un soir pour lui demander un abri pour la nuit, le crétin ! En tout cas, cela lui avait permis d'essayer sa magie sur un être utilisant la psyché pour la première fois, ce qui lui avait donné des idées._

 _Il accentua sa pression sur l'esprit de l'elfe il la sentait prête à lui livrer son âme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pour le paladin ce serait plus compliqué, il était borné et résistant. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait déjà brisé un serviteur de la Lumière, celui-là ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait tester de nouvelle combinaison, un élémentaire serait le bienvenu. Quant à la demi-déesse… Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'espérait pas trouver une créature aussi puissante ! Couplé au corps puissant du dragon, les pouvoirs de feu de l'elfe feraient des merveilles, il avait hâte de voir le résultat. Le paladin lui était quand même utile, il devait l'admettre, le faire souffrir accentuait la détresse de la demi-déesse et son expérience n'en avançait que plus vite. Et puis s'il parvenait à le briser finalement, le duc serai sans doute ravi d'avoir une deuxième chimère pouvant manipuler la foudre, il essayait peut-être de le coupler avec un ours ou un tigre…_

 _Les cris commençaient à faiblir, il se leva et apposa ses mains sur le corps de l'elfe pour soigner ses blessures avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il ne voulait plus perdre de temps._

 _Il entendit de bruit de pas dans l'escalier suivi d'un grand fracas dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il passait encore ? Il s'adressa à ses hommes._

 _ **\- Continuez, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.**_

L'homme s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant les trois aventuriers.

Cet instant d'inattention du mage leur permis d'attaquer avant qu'il puisse réagir.

Shin décocha une flèche qui se planta dans le bras du mage, il ne portait qu'une robe de mage qui ne lui offrait aucune protection contre ses flèches. Bob invoqua l'enfer sur terre, un immense brasier jaillit des mains du pyromancien. Grunlek était coincé derrière Bob et ses flammes, se demandant comment il pouvait agir. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la robe du mage absorbait le feu sans qu'il ne cause le moindre dégât à l'homme au bouc. Il tira, avec son bras métallique, Bob par la manche, dont les cornes commençaient à pointer – rien d'inhabituel lorsque le demi-démon lançait l'enfer sur terre – afin qu'il se rende compte de l'inutilité de son sort et pour qu'il se mette à l'abri d'éventuelles ripostes du briseur d'âme. Cependant, le demi-démon était bien trop occupé à se réjouir de la réussite de son sort et se rendit pas compte de la présence de la main du nain sur son bras.

Le briseur d'âme invoqua une boule d'obscurité qu'il lança sur les aventuriers. Bob la reçut en pleine poitrine et s'effondra sur le sol. Les restes de la boule d'obscurité heurtèrent le bras mécanique du nain. Le nain essaya tout de même de frapper en projetant son poing sur le mage sombre mais l'énergie sombre qui l'avait heurté semblait avoir pris le contrôle et le bras donna un violent coup dans le ventre du pyromancien, déjà inconscient.

Shin, remarquant la position hasardeuse dans laquelle étaient ses deux compagnons, tenta une nouvelle flèche. Mais la flèche rata sa cible, passant à quelques centimètres du mage. Celui-ci en profita pour lancer une autre boule d'obscurité, visant le demi-élémentaire, puisqu'il semblait être le seul à encore pouvoir lui nuire. La boule était immense et particulièrement rapide. L'archer réussit cependant à l'esquiver en bondissant souplement sur le côté pour l'éviter*. Il créa une nouvelle flèche dans laquelle il mit toute sa puissance afin d'infliger le maximum de dégât au briseur d'âme. La flèche transperça le mage en pleine poitrine, celui-ci baissa la tête vers le trou dans sa poitrine.

 _Il ne comprenait pas, tout avait si bien commencé. Comment lui, l'un des mages les plus puissants de la région avait pu être abattu ainsi par de simples aventuriers ? Comment avait-il pu avoir si peu de chance ? La douleur dans sa poitrine était insoutenable, il lâcha un soupir, le dernier._

Le combat n'avait duré que quelques instants. Grunlek essayait de récupérer le contrôle de son bras, il finit par réussir et son bras reprit sa forme initiale. Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps inconscient de Bob, il se sentait un peu coupable. Shin, voyant que le nain s'occupait de leur ami, se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule d'où était sorti l'homme au bouc. Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. Ses deux étaient accrochées au plafond par les poignets. Leurs corps étaient sanguinolents, méconnaissable. Un garde se tenait devant chacun des deux, visiblement surpris de le voir apparaitre à la place de leur maitre. Shin hésita à proposer au garde de se rendre, comme les villageois l'avaient fait pour les autres, un simple coup d'œil à Théo et Alita l'en dissuada. Il tira une flèche qui atteint celui qui était devant Alita, le transperça de part en part et atteignit Alita au flanc, elle poussa un léger cri de douleur. Shin, s'en inquiéta, elle aurait dû lui hurler dessus, l'insulter, pas juste pousser un léger cri. Sa réaction semblait très faible, dans quel état était-elle ? Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée accidentellement. Entre lui et Grunlek, ils avaient décidément l'habitude de toucher leurs alliés par accident.

 **\- Merde ! Désolé Alita.**

Le garde tomba au sol, sous les yeux médusé de son camarade qui fixait stupidement le frêle archer qui de créer un flèche et de tuer avec cette seule flèche son camarade.

 **\- Je me rends !**

Il s'agenouilla, les mains sur la tête. Les chaines qui retenaient Alita et Théo se détendirent, les faisant tomber au sol. Grunlek avait dû en actionner le mécanisme de l'autre côté de la porte. Shin se porta au secours d'Alita qu'il venait de blesser accidentellement. Elle était inconsciente à présent, recouverte de blessures, avec un peu de chance elle ne se souviendrait pas de qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il vit l'odieux dispositif sur la gorge de l'elfe, et lui enleva avec délicatesse. Il essayait de lui retirer ses chaines lorsqu'il vit Théo se relever, toujours enchainé. Il se plaça derrière le garde agenouillé et utilisa ses chaines pour l'étrangler. Le garde, pris par surprise, ne put se défendre. Shin était visiblement choqué.

 **\- Théo, tu es un paladin ! Tu ne peux pas tuer un homme qui s'est rendu ! Par derrière en plus !**

Le paladin ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Grunlek apparu au moment où le garde tombait au sol, mort. Il s'approcha de Théo, qui continuait de s'acharner sur le corps de son tortionnaire.

 **\- Théo. Théo, tout va bien. On est là, il faut qu'on parte maintenant. Théo, viens on s'en va.**

 **\- Grun', c'est toi ?**

Grunlek sera les dents, si le mage n'avait pas déjà été mort, il l'aurait tué pour se venger de la faiblesse et de la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans la voix du paladin.

 **\- Oui, aller, viens.**

Il ôta le dispositif qui empêchait le paladin de bouger la tête et l'aida à se lever, Shin pris Alita, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras. Bob se tenait péniblement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était encore très faible mais il avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise du sort du briseur d'âme. En voyant la tenue de l'elfe, il récupéra la cape du mage mort pour recouvrir son amie. Il se plaça ensuite de l'autre côté de Théo afin de l'aider à marcher. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent enfin de cette cellule, Alita dans les bras de Shin et Théo soutenu par Bob et Grunlek, enfin surtout Grunlek, parce que Bob avait déjà du mal à tenir debout tout seul alors soutenir Théo...

 **.**

Alita se sentait bien, elle sentait sous elle un lit moelleux et d'épaisses couvertures qui la recouvrait. Elle ignorait quelle nouvelle torture le mage lui réservait mais elle décida de profiter du répit qui lui était offert. Elle ressentait encore des douleurs dans tout son corps mais la chaleur dans laquelle elle baignait lui faisait un bien fou. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle tenta de se concentrer pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Le mage, elle ne ressentait plus sa présence dans sa tête, la voix s'était tue. Et si… Elle n'osait l'espérer. Et si elle était libre ? Non, elle refusait de se raccrocher à de faux espoir. Il lui fallait profiter de ce qu'elle avait, ils n'étaient pas en train de la torturer. Elle senti une main retirer les couvertures qui la couvrait. Ils allaient recommencer.

 **\- Non…**

Théo s'apprêtait à utiliser sa magie pour guérir les blessures de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il l'entendit protester faiblement. Elle le prenait pour un ennemi.

 **\- Hé, c'est moi ! Laisse-toi faire.**

Merde, il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort, maintenant elle se débattait. Elle allait se blesser si elle continuait.

 **\- Grun', tu peux venir me filler un coup de main ?**

Le nain, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, se rapprocha.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Ben, elle est réveillée. Mais je crois qu'elle ne me reconnait pas et je lui ai fait peur.**

Grunlek s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et tenta de la calmer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Cela suffit pour que le paladin puisse utiliser sa magie pour la soigner.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le paladin ressorti de la pièce, laissant le nain veiller sur la demi-déesse. S'il lui faisait peur, il préférait sortir. Il descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge ou Bob l'attendait près du feu. Le mage avait du mal à se remettre du sort que le briseur d'âme lui avait lancé et il avait aussi une ou deux côtes cassées. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il interroge Grunlek à ce sujet, il avait eu une réaction bizarre en examinant les blessures du mage. Bob avait tout de même réussit à utiliser ses connaissances en magie pour faire une potion pour que Théo puisse retrouver l'usage de ses pouvoirs. Le paladin s'était immédiatement soigné lui-même puis avait refait ses forces pour soigner Alita. Le demi-démon avait refusé que le paladin utilise ses sort sur lui, l'elfe en avait plus besoin.

 **\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **\- Elle était vaguement réveillée, mais je crois pas qu'elle ait compris qu'elle n'est plus prisonnière. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais je lui ai fait peur donc je l'ai soignée et j'ai laissé Grunlek se démerder avec.**

Bob sourit, le paladin était vexé. Mais bon, il était soulagé de voir que ses deux camarades se remettaient doucement de leur épreuve. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du feu en grommelant, il avait froid.

 **.**

Shin se tenait avec appréhension devant l'escalier menant au cachot, dans le château du duc. Après avoir ramené ses compagnons à l'auberge et s'être reposé quelques heures, il avait décidé de retourner au château afin de récupérer les affaires de ses compagnons avant que les villageois en colère ne les récupèrent. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer. L'image de ses amis accrochés au plafond, couvert de sang, le hantait.

Il descendit tout de même, le corps du mage n'avait pas été déplacé. Il fouilla les cellules une à une. Il trouva dans l'une d'elle un dragon qui semblait dans un sale état. Le demi-élémentaire se rapprocha doucement, le dragon ne bougea pas. Ses yeux était ouvert, mais il semblait… éteint, vidé. Shin senti son cœur se serrer, ses amis aurait pu finir ainsi. Il soupira, généra une dague de glace qu'il planta dans la gorge du dragon afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Alita, un soir au coin du feu, elle adorait les dragons et rêvait d'en rencontrer un. A l'époque il s'était moqué, essayant de lui expliquer que les dragons n'étaient pas vraiment des créatures commodes et que s'ils en rencontraient uns elle regretterait sans doute son vœu. Il se promit de ne jamais lui parler de ce dragon, cela ne la ferrait que souffrir.

Il finit par retrouver, dans une pièce au fond du couloir, les armures et l'armement de ses compagnons. Il les récupéra, ainsi que les quelques grimoires qui étaient posé sur la table, s'il s'agissait des journaux de recherche du briseur d'âme, Bob voudrait sans doute les consulter.

Ainsi chargé, il reprit le chemin de l'auberge. Le soleil se levait à peine mais il croisa de nombreux villageois, apparemment maintenant qu'ils avaient tué le duc, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. La veille ils s'étaient réjouis de leur réussite, à présent ils semblaient s'inquiéter de leur futur. Shin pressa le pas, il faudrait qu'ils partent vite de ce bourg, cela pouvait dégénérer à tout moment et il ne voulait pas être pris dans un conflit interne au village, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Théo et Bob seraient sans doute contre mais il savait que Grunlek le soutiendrait. Le nain aussi refusait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et il comprendrait le risque de rester dans un village en crise. Surtout que le paladin et l'elfe avait besoin de calme pour se remettre.

Il entra dans l'auberge, Théo et Bob étaient assis près du feu. Le visage de l'inquisiteur s'illumina en voyant son armure dans les bras de l'archer. Il de dépêcha de la lui reprendre et de l'enfiler. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même. Shin tendit les grimoires à l'érudit qui commença immédiatement à les étudier. L'archer leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait vu, le désordre qui régnait dans le village privé de chef. Il leur confia ses craintes qu'un conflit éclate. A son grand étonnement, ils se rangèrent à son avis. Ils prirent la décision de partir dès qu'Alita se réveillerait, avec les soins qu'elle venait de recevoir, ce ne serait plus long.

Shin monta l'armure de l'elfe dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous. Il trouva ses deux compagnons assis sur le lit d'Alita, le nain parlait à voix basse à la demi-déesse qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. L'archer, d'un naturel discret, ne voulait pas les déranger mais ils devaient partir au plus vite et il voulait s'assurer de l'état de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha donc doucement et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche de celui sur lequel étaient ses compagnons. Grunlek lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant.

Alita fini par remarquer la présence de ses amis autour d'elle. Elle se concentra sur les paroles de Grunlek. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre d'auberge. Elle était en sécurité.

 **\- Théo ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

 **\- Il va bien, il est en bas.**

 **\- Combien de temps on est resté là-bas ?**

 **\- Près de deux jours, on a fait au plus vite mais Shin et Bob étaient blessés… On vous en a sorti hier matin, tu dors depuis.**

 **\- Deux jours… j'ai l'impression d'y être restée des semaines. Je me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante…**

Elle cessa de parler, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant ses amis. Elle senti alors Grunlek se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se laissa aller contre le nain. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle sache une chose.

 **\- Vous l'avez tué ?**

Shin qui s'était tu jusque-là, pris la parole.

 **\- J'ai mis une flèche dans la poitrine du mage et une dans celle du garde, Théo s'est occupé de l'autre garde. D'ailleurs, en parlant de flèche… Je suis désolé pour ça. La flèche était plus puissante que prévue.**

Il désignait le flanc de la jeune fille. Elle sourit pour montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait mal partout, une flèche de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

 **\- Tu te sens en forme pour partir d'ici ?**

Shin ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais ils devaient vraiment partir, des clameurs commençait à monter de la rue.

 **\- Je n'ai plus accès à mes pouvoirs, mais à part ça, ça va.**

Grunlek lui tendit un petit flacon, posé sur la table de nuit.

 **\- Tiens, c'est Bob qui la fait. On n'a pas voulu te le donner plus tôt, on avait peur que tu sois trop faible pour contrôler le dieu. Si tu te sens assez forte, tu peux la prendre.**

Alita se jeta presque sur la fiole qu'elle avala d'une traite, non sans une grimace de dégout. Elle se sentie tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

 **\- Bon, on va où ?**

* * *

*Bon, après l'échec de Bob, l'échec de Grunlek, l'échec critique de Grunlek, l'échec de Shin. Et la réussite critique du mage, j'ai failli tricher, parce qu'ils allaient crever et que je n'avais pas fini mon histoire mais Shin a eu la gentillesse de me faire une réussite critique pour esquiver donc *ouf*.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cette fois encore j'offre des câlins de mon chat en échange, sinon j'ai fait des pop-corn si vous préférez! En parlant de pop-corn, avec la sortie de star wars, mes derniers exams, et le trajet pour rentrer chez moi pour les vacances (je profiterai des 6h de train pour écrire) le chapitre suivant sortira vendredi juste avant le live et pas jeudi !_

 _Gros câlin à tous !_

 _Figaro_

 _ps : j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre du chapitre, si quelqu'un en a une je lui écrit le ship qu'il/elle veut._


	10. Chapter 10 : Repos

_Coucou !_

 _Je sais, je l'avais promis pour hier mais des événements indépendants de ma volonté m'en ont empêchés (cette semaine m'a montré l'existence de la loi de Murphy, là le chapitre est fini, je veux le poster mais je n'ai pas de connexion internet, si vous lisez ça je suppose que je l'ai récupéré). Du coup voici le chapitre !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois je remercie Greidamanga pour sa review. (Elle a quand même réussit à dépasser le nombre de caractère autorisés !)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je dois avouer qu'il ne me satisfait qu'à moitié. Il sera peut-être un peu corrigé dans la semaine (d'ailleurs je viens de le modifier légèrement)._

 _J'ai décidée de mettre entre parenthèse les résultats des jets de dés des aventuriers entre parenthèse, je serais ravi d'avoir votre avis sur cette idée._

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient !**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers sortaient du bourg. Ils entendaient les cris des villageois dans leur dos, la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Théo avait quitté avec regret l'auberge, il avait apprécié son calme après ce qu'ils avaient subi. Et puis il aurait bien profité de la situation dans le village pour se défouler un peu. Grunlek et Shin, eux étaient surtout heureux d'avoir réussi à partir avant que les luttes pour le pouvoir ne commencent. Et puis pour une fois qu'ils quittaient une ville en laissant une bonne impression derrière eux… Alita, appréciait simplement l'air frais sur son visage, le contact de sa jument, elle s'y était attaché finalement, et aussi la présence rassurante de Shin derrière elle. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. De temps en temps, elle croisait le regard de Théo. Cela lui faisait du bien, il restait fort même après avoir autant souffert, elle pouvait faire de même. Elle devait faire de même. Quant à Bob, et bien il se sentait bizarre, Théo avait finalement utilisé un de ces sorts pour soigner ses fractures (il était de plus en plus certain qu'il les devait à Grunlek et non au Briseur d'âme) mais les effets du sort du mage était toujours là. Il se sentait étrangement fébrile et il ne cessait de frissonner. Il se plaignait sans cesse mais ses amis ne l'écoutaient pas, trop habituer à ses jérémiades pour s'en inquiéter.

Ils prirent la direction du sud, l'hiver arrivait et Bob était déjà grognon, ils avaient donc décidé d'aller là où l'air était plus chaud. Vers midi, ils arrivèrent en vus d'un lac d'une eau pure et fraiche. L'endroit était superbe, de petites collines recouvertes d'une forêt au couleur de l'automne les entouraient. Quelques arbres aux feuilles rouges et dorées poussaient au bord du lac. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter, ils n'étaient attendu nul part, rien ne les empêchait de s'arrêter pour profiter de ce magnifique paysage. Bob voulu allumer le feu mais Alita le devança, elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs dans la matinée et elle avait hâte de s'en servir à nouveau. Très vite, le feu flamba, haut et puissant. Bob lui conseilla d'ailleurs de le ralentir un peu s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à couper la forêt entière pour l'alimenter.

Théo et Grunlek partirent pour chercher un diner. Shin disparut dans le lac, Alita l'aurait bien rejoint mais l'eau était beaucoup trop froide pour elle, elle se contenta d'y tremper ses pieds pour commencer. Bob, au plus près du feu, étudiait les grimoires du mage. Mais il finit par s'endormir sur le sol.

Lorsque Théo et Grunlek revinrent au camp avec un sanglier ils trouvèrent Alita et Shin qui s'éclaboussait dans l'eau comme des enfants, et Bob dormait au coin du feu. Théo le secoua par l'épaule. Dormir au milieu de l'après-midi, et puis quoi encore ?!

 **\- Debout la marmotte ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir !**

Grunlek, intrigué, se rapprocha du mage assoupis qui ouvrait les yeux avec peine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bob ?**

Le mage soupira faiblement.

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit j'ai froid et je suis fatigué.** (14) **Je pense que c'est la boule d'obscurité qui m'a touchée. Il faudrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses pouvoirs dans les grimoires.**

Grunlek essayait d'examiner Bob, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, s'ils pouvaient l'aider. Tout ce qui semblait utile au mage pour l'instant était le repos. Mais il connaissait suffisamment le demi-démon pour savoir qu'il ne se reposerait pas sans avoir étudié les grimoires qui pouvait contenir des informations utiles. Il lui donna donc les livres. Alita et Shin, qui étaient sortis de l'eau en voyant leurs amis revenir, s'enquirent de l'état du mage. Alita aurait voulu lui transmettre ses propres forces mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie divine sur le demi-démon. Elle tenta de l'aider à déchiffrer les livres (91) mais ses connaissances en magie étaient insuffisantes. La jeune elfe se sentait assez inutile, elle apprécia la demande d'aide pour préparer le sanglier de Grunlek.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, au bord du lac. Ils se reposaient. Shin profitait de l'eau. Grunlek passait beaucoup de temps avec Eden et bricolait son bras mécanique pour essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'avait fait le mage. (42) Il finit par réussir à en retrouver le contrôle total. Théo et Alita s'entrainait à l'épée pendant de longues heures. Le mage récupérait ses forces, les autres étaient heureux de constater que les effets de la magie sombre s'atténuaient. Il n'utilisait cependant plus sa magie, même pour seulement jouer avec les flammes comme il le faisait toujours. Il continuait de lire les quatre grimoires qui relataient les quatre dernières années d'expérimentation du mage. Il était souvent tenté d'en sauter des passages pour aller plus vite mais il avait peur de rater une information importante.

Le deuxième soir, Bob interrompis le silence en sortant le nez de ses couvertures dans lesquels il s'était réfugié avec les grimoires.

 **\- On devrait se diriger vers Casternia.**

 **\- Mais, c'est à l'autre bout du cratère,** soupira le nain. **Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir jusque-là ?**

 **\- Oui, si j'ai bien compris, le but de ce sort est de priver de la psyché. C'est pour ça que tu as eu du mal avec ton bras et que je suis aussi faible. Je fais plus que seulement utiliser ma psyché, je suis demi-démon, je suis dépendant d'elle. Mais je peux vivre sans, je vais juste être un peu un boulet pendant le voyage.**

 **\- Ça change pas grand-chose à d'habitude, alors.**

Bob fusilla Théo du regard.

 **\- N'oublie pas que mes sorts et mes connaissances ont sauvés ton cul plusieurs fois, bibiche. Par contre on va avoir un problème. Brasier à disparut et je peux plus le ré-invoquer.**

 **\- Je vais essayer de bricoler une charrette, si on y attelle Lumière et Gaïa, ils pourront transporter notre équipement et au moins trois d'entre nous. Comme ça, en plus, tu pourras te reposer, Bob.**

 **\- Une charrette, t'es sûr, Grun' ?** Bob faisait référence à une autre charrette, devant une certaine église.

Le nain ne répondit pas, un peu vexé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux aller à Casternia ?** Alita n'avait pas l'air emballée par l'idée. **Je suis allée une fois là-bas, il n'y a rien d'intéressant.**

 **\- Rien d'intéressant ! C'est l'une des plus belles villes du cratère ! La ville des fêtes ! Et quelles fêtes ! Les plus belles de tout le cratère !**

 **\- Bob, si tu veux faire la fête, je pense qu'il y a plus près,** tempéra Grunlek.

 **\- Mais non, c'est pas pour ça ! Dans le premier grimoire le briseur d'âme fait référence à son ancien maitre le mage** **Tywyll*. Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi charmant que son apprentis, mais je pense qu'il peut me guerir Et puis si l'effet du sort s'estompe sur la route, on pourra toujours aller faire la fête.**

Les quatre autres soupirèrent. Bob sourit, fier de son petit effet. Alita, reprit la parole, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait.

 **\- Et la potion que tu nous as donnés à Théo et moi, elle pourait peut-être marcher ?**

 **\- Non, vous aviez perdu vos pouvoirs à cause d'une potion, pas d'un sort. Je ne sait pas traiter ce sort, alors que j'avais un échantillon de la potion que le mage avait utilisée sur vous, j'ai pu faire un antidote.**

 **\- Mais si le mage avait un sort pour nous priver de nos pouvoirs, pourquoi il a utilisé une potion ? C'est pas logique.**

Bob avait toujours des milliers de théorie sur tout, elle voulait les connaitre.

 **\- J'en sais rien. Il y a plusieurs possibilitées. La meilleur pour moi ce serait que la durée de ce sort soit imprévisible et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que vous retrouviez vos pouvoirs avant qu'il en ai fini. Du coup s'il fait encore effet maintenant ce serait juste que le sort était très réussit. L'autre idée que j'ai est un peu moins joyeuse. Si ce sort a un effet permanent, il ne l'a pas utilisé sur vous pour que ses chimères puissent avoir accès à vos pouvoirs. Et du coup moi je n'ai plus qu'à ouvrir notre auberge. Après on peut aussi imaginer des scénarii intermédiaires, peut être qu'il maitrise mal sa magie et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de vous tuer. Ou alors...**

 **\- On a compris Bob, tu n'en sais rien,** le coupa Théo.

Bob gromella quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de reprendre.

 **\- A moins que l'un d'entre vous ai une meilleure idée, on va à Casternia. Il faut qu'on aille voir Tywyll. On part demain matin ?**

 **\- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait un autre plan. Théo ?** Le nain s'était tourné vers la paladin, c'était souvent lui qui finissait par prendre les décisions

 **\- On fait comme ça, on a pas le choix. Par contre tu compte vraiment faire une charrette pour les chevaux ? Parce-que Lumière est un cheval de bataille pas un mulet.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Ca fait pas très classe, mais Bob est encore assez faible, je pense pas qu'il puisse chevaucher une journée entière. Et puis elle ne nous ralentira pas puisqu'on ne peut pas monter à cinq sur deux chevaux, il faut que certains marchent.**

Théo n'était pas très appréciateur de l'idée mais il dû se faire une raison, son cheval de guerre serait utilisé comme un cheval de trait. Avec l'aide de Shin, le nain commença à bricoler une charrette de fortune. (61) Au bout de quelques heures, les deux artisans avaient fabriqué une petite charrette à laquelle ils allaient pouvoir atteler les chevaux.

 **.**

Le lendemain, les chevaux furent attelés à la charrette de fortune, Bob s'installa dedans en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus accès à sa magie, il avait toujours froid. Grunlek pris la direction de l'attelage. Théo, Shin et Alita préférèrent marcher à être balloter à l'arrière de la charrette avec le demi-démon bougon.

D'après le mage et l'elfe, qui étaient les seuls à avoir déjà été à Casternia, la ville des fêtes était à environ quatre semaines de voyage. Ils y arriveraient donc un peu avant le solstice d'hiver. Bob s'en félicitait, la fête du solstice de Casternia était réputée dans tout le cratère. La jeune fille et le demi-élémentaire était moins heureux, aucun des deux n'étaient particulièrement à l'aise dans les foules. Théo n'était pas non plus ravi, Casternia n'était pas vraiment la ville la plus pieuse et la Lumière n'y était pas très représentée. Grunlek, curieux de nature, était toujours heureux de découvrir de nouvelles coutumes, de nouveaux paysages.

La première semaine se déroula dans le calme, aucune attaque ne survint, si ce n'est une araignée un peu suicidaire qui s'embrocha littéralement sur l'épée de Théo en les attaquant. Bob lisait les grimoires en commentant des passages aux autres, mais beaucoup de ces passages étaient trop techniques pour eux et ils se contentaient d'acquiescer aux propos du mage. Un jour que Bob était particulièrement silencieux, Alita décida de venir voir ce qu'il avait en prenant place à ses côté dans la charrette.

 **\- Tu ne commentes plus Bob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre mais je pense qu'on a un problème.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

Alita commençait à s'inquiéter : ce n'était jamais bon signe quand le mage refusait de parler.

 **\- Jusqu'à l'année dernière, le briseur d'âme n'arrivait à rien. Il s'appelait Gabhar** d'ailleurs. Et là il parle d'un pacte avec un homme du nom de Barath, et il réussit à créer sa première chimère. Je pense que Barath est un démon, si c'est le cas il risque de venir se venger de ceux qui ont tué son serviteur.**

Bob remarqua qu'Alita avait soudainement blêmi en entendant le nom de Barath.

 **\- Tu le connais ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est le père de Meil,** sa voix était hésitante.

 **\- Ta sœur ? Mais alors c'est un démon ! Merde, merde, merde… Quel genre de pouvoir il a ?**

Alita ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongée dans ses pensées. Dans sa petite enfance, elle avait pris Barath pour son père, le Feu. Elle se souvenait de ses invocations d'animaux faits de flamme, comme Brasier. Elle se souvenait aussi de son surnom, le démon chanceux. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas les plus puissants mais il avait toujours beaucoup de chance, on disait que ses ennemis finissaient souvent par se blesser eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à lui. Si le briseur d'âme avait passé un pacte avec lui cela expliquait sans doute la chance qui avait semblé sourire au mage si souvent, lorsqu'il les avait capturés, lorsqu'il avait lancé un sort à Bob… Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait Barath de lui mais il serait probablement furieux d'avoir perdu son serviteur. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa colère en se rendant compte que son enfant était une fille, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris en quoi c'était un problème pour lui. Son propre père avait besoin d'un héritier, donc un garçon, mais Barath voulait un serviteur, une fille aurait donc dû faire l'affaire. Toujours était-il qu'il avait presque incendié une forêt entière par dépit avant de repartir sans un regard pour la femme et les fillettes qu'il était en train d'abandonner.

 **\- Alita ? Que sais-tu sur lui ?**

La demi-déesse fit venir les autres aventuriers auprès d'eux pour ne pas avoir à se répéter plusieurs fois et leurs expliqua ce qu'elle savait sur le démon, ses pouvoirs de feu et surtout sur la fameuse chance qui le caractérisait. Elle leur cacha cependant à quel point elle l'avait aimé, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Pendant près d'un an il avait été son père. Il s'était occupé d'elle et de sa mère. Il avait été formidable avec elle, sans doute uniquement pour séduire sa mère, mais elle se souvenait quand même de lui avec affection. Et puis, il était le père de sa sœur, celle qui avait été toute sa vie. Mais il les avait abandonnées alors que Meil n'était qu'un nourrisson. Alita ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'en parla qu'à Bob, un peu plus tard. Lui, qui ressentait la même chose pour son propre père put la comprendre et l'aider à mettre ses sentiments au clair.

Bob fini l'étude des livres de Gabhar un peu plus d'une semaine après leur départ du lac. Il n'y avait malheureusement trouvé aucune information sur la boule d'obscurité que lui avait lancée le mage. Il avait retrouvé sa forme physique, enfin si on pouvait parler de forme physique en ce qui concerne le mage. Par contre il n'avait plus du tout accès sa magie, le démon était toujours en lui mais il semblait également avoir perdu ses pouvoirs.

La semaine suivante fut moins reposante, il avait énormément plu et la charrette s'embourbait en permanence, ils finirent par l'abandonner. De toute façon Bob pouvait chevaucher à présent, il monta avec Théo sur Lumière tandis que les trois autres se relayait sur Gaïa. La pauvre jument avait du mal à avancer dans ce bourbier.

Ils envisageaient de faire un détour pour éviter la zone inondée lorsque l'attaque commença. (Grunlek 77, Théo : 21, Bob : 11, Shin : 70, Alita : 100)

Alita vit soudainement un reflet un peu plus loin dans l'herbe humide. Une embuscade ! Elle lança Gaïa au galop pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dans son empressement elle ne pensa pas à prévenir ses amis, qui regardaient de toute façon dans l'autre direction. Le galop soudain dans lequel elle engagea Gaïa fit malheureusement tomber Shin de selle qui se retrouva violemment projeté sur le sol.

Bob fut le premier à percevoir l'ennemi sortir de la boue sur le sol, il vit un bras informe se dégager suivit par une forme indistincte, un dôme de boue troué par deux yeux et une gueule grande ouverte. La créature avait deux bras très court mais pas de patte, elle glissait sur la boue, ne semblait faire qu'un avec elle. Bob cria pour avertir ses amis du danger, il se sentait complètement inutile sans sa magie. Théo réagi rapidement (40) et abatis sa lame sur la créature qui sortait de la boue mais lorsqu'il la retira, la créature se reforma comme si rien ne s'était passé. Grunlek resta un moment abasourdi devant la chose qui sortait du sol. Shin, lui, avait du mal à se remettre sur pied après sa chute.

La créature se rapprocha soudainement de Théo et tenta de le faire tomber sur le sol (32) mais le paladin esquiva l'attaque avec agilité. Il se retira à l'arrière du combat puisque son épée semblait inutile. Il choisit de rester devant Bob pour le protéger mais tout en laissant la voie libre pour que Shin et Alita puisse attaquer sans risquer de le toucher par inadvertance. Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Il tourna sur lui-même et fini par repérer Shin au sol et Alita au loin sur Gaïa. Il ne compris pas, pourquoi l'elfe avait fait tombé Shin avant de prendre la fuite ? Bob cria à Alita de revenir vers eux. La demi-déesse fini par comprendre sa méprise et fit revenir Gaïa vers les autres. Grunlek resta, comme Théo, entre ses amis et la créature pour les protéger en cas d'attaque. Il avait compris que devant cette créature de boue ses compétence en pugilat et son bras mécanique seraient aussi inutile que la lame du paladin. Le monstre tenta de renverser le nain (92), le plaqua au sol et commença à l'étouffer. Shin cristallisa une flèche de glace et visa le monstre (90) mais le manqua. Théo décida d'invoquer la foudre sur le monstre en mettant toute sa force dans son attaque (8). Immédiatement les nuages se rassemblèrent autour de lui et un puissant éclair qui frappa la créature. La boue qui la composait sembla perdre vie et retomba en amas sur le sol.

Le nain était encore au sol. Théo s'en inquiéta, avoir invoqué la foudre sur la créature qui maintenait son ami au sol ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée. Il se précipita sur son ami pour s'enquérir de son état.

* * *

*sombre en gallois

**Bouc en irlandais, que je m'explique : pour trouver ces deux noms j'ai tapé « bouc » et « sombre » sur Google traduction et j'ai cherché une langue qui donnait bien. En voyant un mot qui ressemble tant à Mahyar, j'ai craqué.

* * *

 _Voili-voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oulà, Grun' est mal barré, encore une super strate Théo ! N'oubliez pas j'aime les reviews !_

 _Je sais pas du tout quand la suite sortira ni si j'aurais le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances, donc dans le doute je vous donne rendez-vous pour le jeudi de la rentrée ! Comme ça, si je poste plus tôt, tout le monde sera content !  
_

 _Bisous et Bonne fêtes a tous !_

 _Figaro_


	11. Chapter 11 : Casternia

Coucou ! Bonne année à tous et à toute !

Wah ! Ça fait du bien de poster enfin la suite ! Je n'ai (presque) pas écrit des vacances et ça fait du bien d'avoir le temps d'écrire à nouveau ! Pour le presque, voir le Secret Santa (j'ai fait mon premier ship !) et j'ai commencé un petit OS qui s'est transformé en fiction à chapitre (il s'agit de ton cadeau, Lorinea). Du coup je ne la sortirais que lorsque j'aurais fini Alita, donc je sais pas du tout quand.

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers (ce mot existe ?) : je vous aime très fort !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek était inconscient, sonné par le choc. Bob, le plus érudit du groupe, se pencha pour l'examiner, tout râlant sur Théo. L'éclair ayant surtout été dirigé vers l'étrange créature, Bob pensait que Grunlek avait dû être relativement épargné. Malheureusement, le destin – et les lois de la physique – n'étaient pas avec eux cette fois. Le nain était grièvement brulé sur une bonne partie de son torse. Il était inconscient et il respirait laborieusement.

\- **C'est quand même le deuxième nain que tu foudroies !**

 **\- Toi, tu lui as mis le feu, c'est pas mieux ! Occupe-toi de lui, plutôt que de m'engueuler !**

 **\- Soigne-le ! Tu es toujours paladin, non ?!**

 **\- Je viens d'invoquer un éclair, je suis à plat !**

 **\- Alita, soigne-le toi !**

\- **Je ne sais pas soigner, je peux lui transmettre des forces, mais pas refermer ses blessures. Dans son cas, je crois pas que ce soit utile.**

Shin soupira en entendant le ton monter entre ses trois compagnons. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour apaiser les brulures du nain. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. (Perception : 43) Il senti quelque chose d'étrange sous ses pieds. Soudainement, une question jaillit dans son esprit. Et si la créature n'avait pas été seule ?

\- **Dites…** Commença faiblement Shin.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses compagnons ne l'écoutèrent pas. Bob venait d'avoir l'idée de demander à Alita de donner des force à Théo puisqu'il puisse soigner le nain.

\- **Euh… Les mecs ?**

Toujours pas de réponse. Ils s'étaient rangée à l'idée de Bob et Alita se préparait à utiliser sa magie. Le tremblement du sol s'accentua. Toujours imperceptible pour les autres mais il faisait l'effet d'un tremblement de terre au demi-élémentaire.

- **Vous allez m'écouter ?!** Shin avait presque hurlé pour attirer leur attention.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris d'un tel éclat de sa part.

\- **Il faut qu'on se casse, il y en a d'autre !**

Comprenant immédiatement leur erreur, Alita siffla les chevaux pour qu'ils reviennent vers eux. Théo chargea Grunlek dans ses bras et le monta sur Lumière avant de monter lui-même sur le cheval. Bob monta sur Gaïa. Alita regarda Shin, des deux c'était lui qui courait le plus vite mais elle ne pouvait monter derrière le demi-démon sans risquer de le toucher et de déclencher l'apocalypse. Elle ne savait pas si dans l'état de Bob elle pouvait le toucher sans danger mais elle ne voulait pas faire d'expériences pour l'instant. Bob fit signe à Théo qui descendit de Lumière pour laisser la place à Alita. Shin soupira, ils perdaient beaucoup trop de temps. Pour plus de sécurité, il gela le sol (35). Immédiatement, la glace emprisonna la boue. Bob ne put s'empêcher de d'admirer les magnifiques statue glace, qu'avait formé les créatures à moitié sorti du sol. Par sécurité, ils partirent tout de même, le paladin et le demi-démon sur la jument, la demi-déesse et le nain blessé sur le cheval de bataille, le demi-élémentaire courant à leurs côtés.

Ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent une zone où la végétation était plus dense ce qui avait empêché la formation de boue au sol. Ils mirent leurs plan à exécution, Alita transmettant des forces à Théo qui s'en servi pour soigner le nain.

Grunlek se réveilla doucement, le visage inquiet de Bob au-dessus de lui. Théo méditait un peu plus loin, Shin et Alita était parti en quête d'un repas dans la plaine. Un feu était déjà allumé et tout était prêt pour préparer le repas, mais le repas, lui, manquait cruellement aux aventuriers qui n'avaient pas pris le temps de faire le plein de provision depuis longtemps. Le nain rassura rapidement le mage sur son état, la guérison opérée par le paladin avait été très efficace. Bob lui demanda tout de même de resté couché quelques minutes, le nain était, au contraire de lui-même, du genre à ne jamais se plaindre et à cacher ses blessures.

Les deux plus jeunes revinrent au camp en courant, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse. Théo et Grunlek se préparèrent rapidement au combat tandis que Bob restait à l'abri derrière ses compagnons, cette situation commençait vraiment à lui peser. Derrière les deux aventuriers qui couraient vers eux, Grunlek fut le premier à percevoir ce qui les pourchassait : un bœuf, enfin un bœuf qui faisait environ la taille d'un bœuf normal. Comment ses amis avait fait pour se laisser surprendre par animal de cette taille, il l'ignorait complètement. L'important pour l'instant était d'éliminer cette menace. Il arma un carreau d'arbalète (90) mais passa très largement à côté du bœuf, qui avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Théo, une fois remis de sa surprise d'être ainsi tiré de sa méditation, chargea, son épée en avant (9). D'un mouvement souple, il pivota sur lui-même et abatis sa lame sur le coup du bovidé, tranchant d'un coup sa tête qui tomba au sol tandis qui le reste du corps fit encore quelque pas avant de s'effondrer.

Ils firent ce soir-là leur meilleur repas depuis longtemps. Ils avaient en plus des réserves de viande pour plusieurs jours, Grunlek sachant très bien conserver la viande. La pluie ayant cessé, cette journée finissait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Les plaisanteries fusaient, notamment à l'encore des plus jeunes qui semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas donner la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur retour catastrophique, un bœuf à leurs trousses.

.

Ils marchaient depuis des jours, des semaines. La plaine n'offrait aucun abris, aucun combustible pour le feu, peu de vivre, le bœuf n'était plus, la chaleur d'une auberge n'était plus qu'un très lointain souvenir. Une ville se profila à l'horizon, d'immenses tours étaient visible au loin tranchant avec la morne plaine qu'ils traversaient depuis des jours. La distance à parcourir était encore trop importante pour pouvoir être faite avant le crépuscule. Ils campèrent donc une dernière fois, ils n'avaient plus la moindre nourriture, prêt à se coucher le ventre vide. Shin les aida en trouvant quelques champignons qu'il identifia comme comestible s'ils étaient suffisamment cuits. Il précisa néanmoins que leur goût serait horrible. Grunlek les cuisina comme il put en demandant à Alita de l'aide pour le feu. Il n'y avait rien à bruler dans cette plaine morne et l'elfe dût maintenir le feu magiquement tout le temps de cuisson. Lorsque les champignons furent finalement cuits, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle laissa le feu s'éteindre. Le maigre repas ne suffit pas à lui rendre les ressources qu'elle avait utilisées pour les cuire mais le fait d'avoir permis à ses compagnons de se nourrir la réconforta un peu. Bob râla sur le goût affreux du repas, la faim, la fatigue et surtout la démoralisation d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs l'avait rendu particulièrement râleur.

Ils passèrent la nuit serré les uns contre les autres pour garder le plus de chaleur possible. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils dormaient ainsi. Théo avait été le plus difficile à convaincre mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid dans la nuit, il s'agissait de la meilleurs solution, l'hiver était presque là à présent. Alita et Bob restaient tout de même prudemment le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Seul Shin continuait de rester dans son coin, ne semblant pas souffrir du froid. Alita avait l'habitude de monter sa température corporel pour tenir chaud à ses compagnons et à elle-même mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

Ils partirent bien avant l'aube, la nuit n'avait pas été très reposante, il était temps qu'ils arrivent dans la ville pour faire le plein de provision et surtout passer quelques nuit au chaud dans une auberge.

Bob en avait ras-le-bol, il avait froid, faim, il n'avait plus de pouvoir, plus de cheval. Bref, ça sentait la merde. Au moins le solstice d'hiver n'était pas encore passé, il pourrait le passer à Casternia. La ville des fêtes… Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver, trouver ce Tywyll, récupérer ses pouvoirs, faire la fête. Et si Tywyll refusait de l'aider… Et bien ses quatre amis pourraient lui montrer un peu leurs capacité, il savait que Théo en rêvait depuis ce qu'il s'était passé chez le briseur d'âme. Et puis même sans ses pouvoirs, il pouvait toujours s'amuser avec des bougies…

Ils atteignirent les portes de la ville dans la matinée. Théo grimaça en voyant les tenues bariolées des gardes. Il voulut faire valoir son statut d'inquisiteur de la Lumière pour entrer mais Bob l'en dissuada, la Lumière n'était pas respecté ici, mieux valait le laisser faire. Théo rongea son frein et se mit décompter deux minutes dans son esprit, si Bob ne les avait pas fait entré d'ici là, il essayerait sa méthode.

Bob se dirigea vers les gardes s'annonçant comme un mage de la tour rouge voulant faire connaitre les fêtes de Casternia à ses amis. (3) Les gardes parurent beaucoup apprécier le mage et leur indiquèrent même le chemin d'une auberge de bonne qualité et peu cher dans la ville. Bob ne tenait plus en place, ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller voir le mage immédiatement afin de prendre le temps d'enquêter un peu avant et de ne pas se précipiter dans un piège. Mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait à être à Casternia ajoutée à la perspective de retrouver ses pouvoirs le rendait particulièrement intenable.

Théo réprima sa déception en voyant que Bob avait réussi à les faire entrer sans son aide. Il entra dans la ville en devançant ses compagnons. Bigarrée, vulgaire, bruyante, la ville semblait heurter tous les sens du paladin. Les femmes étaient peu vêtues, malgré le froid ambiant, et les hommes portaient des tenues bariolées et imposantes. Tout était brillant, clinquant, fait pour impressionner les passants. Le paladin fit légèrement briller son armure afin que personne ne puissent ne méprendre sur sa nature de paladin de la Lumière. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être abordé par une prostituée. Ils passèrent devant l'église de Raïa et celui de Shamrodia, le paladin ne connaissait pas ces cultes et pour tout dire il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en savoir plus. Il vénérait la Lumière, respectait quelque autres dieux mais il se fichait complètement des cultes mineur.

Grunlek regardait avec curiosité les étranges coutumes des habitants de cette ville colorée. Il vit plusieurs femmes qui, vêtues de vêtement fin et aux couleurs variées, danser devant une taverne, surement pour attirer le client. Il était partagé entre sa fascination pour la découverte de nouvelle culture et la répulsion que lui faisait éprouver les mœurs légères des citoyens de Casternia. Même l'architecture le laissait perplexe, tous les styles se mélangeaient sans la moindre harmonie, des hautes bâtisses en pierre côtoyait des maisons en bois peintes de couleurs vives, des draperies coloré recouvraient les murs de certains bâtiments.

Pour Alita, la répulsion l'emportait sans la moindre hésitation, elle se souvenait avoir passé la majeure partie de son précédent voyage à Casternia à refuser les avances et les diverses invitations. Cette fois elle avait rabattue la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, avec un peu de chance son armure cacherait suffisamment sa silhouette féminine pour que les badaud la prenne pour un homme.

Shin détestait toute les villes et celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle, même si, il devait l'avouer, le regard des passantes ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il s'avança tout de même vers Bob pour lui demander la nature exacte des fêtes pour lesquelles la ville était connue. Comme il s'en doutait le mage lui expliqua qu'elles nécessitaient beaucoup d'alcool et peu d'habit. Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune archer, il se plaça juste derrière Théo pour tenter de disparaitre dans l'aura imposante de l'inquisiteur.

Ils finirent par arriver en vue de l'établissement conseillé par les gardes, Grunlek remarqua avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait bien d'une auberge et non d'un bordel. Ils laissèrent les chevaux au garçon d'écurie qui les accueilli devant l'auberge. Ils prirent une seule chambre, leur finance leurs aurait permis d'en prendre une chacun mais Bob étant sans défense, et surtout susceptible de céder aux trop nombreuses tentations offertes par la ville, Théo n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. Alita et Shin avaient aussi préféré ne pas rester seul dans cette ville détestable. Ils avaient beau être parfaitement capables de se défendre, ils étaient épuisé et avaient besoin de pouvoir dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Grunlek avait donc décidé de rester lui aussi avec ses camarades.

Le lendemain, reposés, les aventuriers partirent à la recherche du mage Tywyll. En commençant leur enquête dans l'auberge elle-même ils furent surpris de récolté les informations qu'ils recherchaient. Oui, Tywyll vivait toujours ici. Oui, il était connu comme un pratiquant de la magie. Non, il n'avait jamais causé de trouble, en tout cas aucun qui ne soit répréhensible ici.

Ils trouvèrent sans trop de souci la maison du mage, une magnifique demeure… peinte dans des nuances de rose, de vert et de jaune. Alita grimaça devant les couleurs criardes. Nonobstant ça, autre chose la chiffonnait, tout était bien trop simple depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans cette ville, ils semblaient tout trouver bien trop facilement. Comme si quelqu'un les guidait, ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait l'impression de tombé dans un piège. Elle qui avait l'habitude de toujours devoir se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, cette facilitait l'effrayait vaguement. Et puis, elle tenait bien trop à sa liberté pour laisser quelqu'un les manipuler à son insu.

Shin gela la serrure pour la briser (86) il y parvint mais il gela également toute la porte qui se brisa dans un immense fracas. Pour l'entrée discrète, ils pouvaient repasser.

Une voix leur parvint de l'intérieur.

 **\- Entrez, je vous attendais.**

Sur leurs gardes, armes sorties et flèche encochée, les aventuriers pénétrèrent dans la maison, avançant en direction de la voix. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était immense, mais presque vide, à l'exception d'un trône au fond de la salle. Dans ce trône, était assis un homme de haute taille, au visage fin, imberbe. Ce qui était le plus notable chez cet homme était ces yeux, l'un était uniformément rouge l'autre était blanc. Bob identifia immédiatement cet homme comme étant un démon, il se tourna vers ses amis pour les prévenir, il remarqua ainsi le visage pale d'Alita.

Alita reconnu les yeux de l'homme, ces yeux elle ne les oublierait jamais, elle les avait vu une fois. Lorsque celui qu'elle prenait pour son père avait laissé tomber le masque, qu'il s'était transformé sous ses yeux, qu'il avait repris son apparence de démon. Qu'il était redevenu Barath.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme il est un peu plus court que les autres et que j'ai mis longtemps pour le sortir je vais me faire pardonner je vais vous donner un petit secret sur Alita. Son nom, comme Lorinea la dit dans les reviews, est une référence à Aelita de Code Lyoko. La faute d'orthographe est voulue (j'en fais beaucoup des pas voulues, mais celle-ci c'est exprès) pour différentier Alita de Aelita et pour faire une anagramme d'Attila (enfin presque, la faute d'orthographe n'était pas voulue ce coup là) un surnom que me donne ma maman (sans doute pour mon côté ordonnée et maniaque ^^).

Pour les déesses Raïa et Shamrodia, si vous ne les avez pas reconnues je ne peux que vous encourager à taper « Reflet d'Acide » sur votre moteur de recherche favori. Moins connue que Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, cette aventure audio vaut pourtant son pesant d'or.

Pour les prochains chapitres je pense les sortir le week-end pour quelque semaine car je suis en stage et je n'ai plus mes jeudis aprem !

Voili-voiloù ! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit (rayer les mentions inutiles) !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	12. Chapter 12 : Barath

_Coucou !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Des remarques adorables et constructives, tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour avancer !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais bon sans raconter ma vie, je vais me contenter de dire que ce n'était pas par manque d'inspiration, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est vrai que ce chapitre a été un peu compliqué à écrire car il est très important pour la suite et la fin de cette fiction (plus que quelques chapitres, notez la précision de cette remarque ! ^-^) du coup je voulais être sûr de ne rien écrire que je pourrais regretter par la suite mais également de mettre tous les éléments dont je pourrais avoir besoin dans la suite._

 _Il y a une différence dans ce chapitre, les lancer de dés ne sont plus générés grâce à un programme informatique, je me suis acheté une paire de dés de dix, du coup l'aléatoire est vraiment aléatoire maintenant (pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, les générateur de dés virtuels sont toujours assez mauvais, mais bon ils sont quand même bien utile !). Et voilà, vous vous en fichez complètement mais je suis fière de ces petits dés, qui m'ont fait un 100 lors de mon premier lancer !_

 ** _Je n'ai pas profité de mon absence de quelques semaine pour acheter Aventures à Mahyar, donc rien ne m'appartient !_**

 _Aller, bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- **Barath, je présume ?** Demanda Bob, en se plaçant devant Alita.

Le démon baissa les yeux sur celui qui venait de lui parler. Il sembla humer l'air. Cette attitude rappela à Bob celle qu'avait eu son père en rencontrant Alita. Quel était ce pouvoir de reconnaitre la nature d'un être grâce à son odeur ? D'ailleurs quelle odeur pouvait-il avoir ?

\- **Fils d'Enoch, ta venue est… surprenante. Alita, que fais-tu avec ce demi-démon, il est dangereux, tu le sais ?**

\- **Pas plus que toi, démon** , cracha Alita.

Elle détestait cet homme qui les avait abandonnées, sa sœur, sa mère et elle

\- **Eh bien ma chérie, est-ce une façon d'accueillir son père ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas ta fille, Barath.**

 **\- En effet, tu es celle qui l'a tué.**

Alita ne put répondre, la culpabilité l'étreignait, certes elle n'était pas directement responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé lors de la destruction du monastère. Si son frère n'avait pas tué la mère des deux jeunes filles, elles auraient gardé leur calme. Mais elles avaient perdu le contrôle, le démon de Meil et son propre « démon » s'étaient éveillé et avait détruit le monastère. Causant la mort des Gardiens du Feu et de Meil. Alita se savait coupable.

Bob senti le malaise de la jeune fille. (30) Il comprit qu'elle devait se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de culpabilité. Elle avait laissé le dieu en elle se déchainer et il avait tué, pire, il avait tué des personnes qu'elle aimait. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller, de constater les dégâts autour de lui mais de ne pas se souvenir de tout. Il connaissait ce sentiment de culpabilité. Ce sentiment que tout était arrivé à cause de ses faiblesses, de son incapacité à se contrôler. Mais il savait également qu'elle n'était pas responsable, elle lui avait relaté cette catastrophe et il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu retenir son autre moitié dans cette situation. Il prit sa voix la plus profonde pour s'adresser au démon.

\- **Elle ne l'a pas tué, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps, nous recherchons un mage du nom de Tywyll. Cette maison est supposée être la sienne, est-ce l'une de vos identités ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, fils d'Enoch. Alita, je…**

 **\- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.**

Une part de lui-même se demandait s'ils étaient affiliés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il tentait de se souvenir de ses cours de démonologie à l'académie, malheureusement il séchait souvent cette matière à l'académie et il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre l'arbre généalogique des démons.

\- **Très bien, _Balthazar,_ ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse.**

 **\- Vous m'avez dit dangereux, qu'en est-il de vous ? Avez-vous commandité la capture…**

Bob ne finit pas sa phrase. Barath, en un geste de la main lui avait lancé un sort qui semblait le contraindre au silence.

\- **Ce sera mieux ainsi. Alita, je sais que tu n'es pas la responsable. Malgré tes origines, douteuse, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais te faire confiance pour veiller sur Meath.**

 **\- Me faire… veiller… Meath ?**

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de lui faire confiance ? Et pourquoi voulait-il que quelqu'un veille sur Meil ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour sa fille. Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelle Meath ? Toutes ces interrogations l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle désirait réellement savoir.

\- **Entre ton ami qui parle sans arrêt et toi qui n'arrive pas à faire une phrase complète, tes compagnons doivent avoir de belles soirées.**

Théo, Shin et Grunlek n'osèrent pas répondre. Il avait peur de finir comme Bob qui s'époumonait sans parvenir à créer le moindre son. Enfin, Shin et Grunlek avait peur de finir comme Bob. Théo, lui n'avait rien suivit et attendait simplement de pouvoir quitter la maison de ce démon. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de répondre. Le démon repris sans leur laisser l'occasion de réagir.

\- **Si j'extrapole un peu tes questions. Tu te demandes pourquoi je te fais confiance pour veiller sur ma fille. Pourquoi je voulais que quelqu'un veille sur elle. Et pourquoi je l'ai appelée Meath. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, pendant plus d'un an tu m'as pris pour ton père. Cela m'a laissé amplement assez de temps pour sonder ton esprit et voir que tu deviendrais le genre de personne qui fait passer la personne avant sa condition. En l'occurrence, la personne qu'était ta sœur était plus importante à tes yeux que le fait qu'elle soit à moitié démon. Le fait que tu voyage avec le, bruyant, fils d'Enoch ici présent me le prouve. Ainsi j'étais sûr que tu protégerais ta sœur. Et le nom de Meath était celui que j'avais choisi pour ta sœur, il signifie « belle » dans la langue des démons. Ta mère a préféré Meil, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille est un nom démoniaque. Comme on m'a interdit de vous retrouver, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire son véritable nom.**

 **\- Interdit ?** Alita avait réussi à retrouver un peu ses esprit en écoutant le monologue du démon.

\- **Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'étais jamais revenu ?** Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. **Ton père me l'a interdit. Il ne voulait pas d'un démon auprès de sa fille.**

 **\- Mon père, mais pourquoi ?**

Alita était complètement perdue à présent. Elle avait toujours cru que son père l'avait rejeté à cause de son sexe, comme Barath avec sa fille. Le démon, lui disait que non seulement, il n'était pas parti car son enfant était une fille mais également que son propre père se souciait d'elle.

\- **Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur rien…**

Le démon soupira et fit apparaitre des fauteuils confortables pour chacun. Alita remarqua que celui qui était apparu devant Bob semblait bien moins confortable que les autres. D'ailleurs le demi-démon refusa de s'assoir. Théo également, il se contenta de continuer de fixer Barath en faisant briller son armure. S'il n'avait pas été convaincu que le démon pouvait leur être utile, il aurait sans doute déjà quitté la pièce. Le paladin était bien conscient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre un démon et que donc partir était la seule solution pour ne plus être importunés par les paroles du démon. Les trois autres avaient pris place, s'installant confortablement, mais tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Alita se rappela soudain s'être déjà installée dans ce genre de fauteuil pour écouter Barath parler. Elle se souvenait notamment des histoires de dragon qu'il lui racontait lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était sans doute de là que lui venait sa passion pour ces créatures magiques. En regardant Barath, elle revivait ces instants. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une petite fille heureuse d'avoir son père à ses côté. Elle tenta de se secouer, de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il les avait abandonnées. Mais le regard du démon l'hypnotisait et les souvenirs de son enfance l'envahirent à nouveau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta presque lorsque Barath repris la parole.

 **\- Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais voulu vous quitter toutes les trois. Ton père ignorait ma présence auprès de ta mère et toi. Mais à la naissance de Meath, pardon Meil, il s'est rendu compte que je t'élevais à sa place. Il avait peur que je corrompe ton jeune esprit et m'a interdit de te revoir. Pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre démon n'aurait la même idée que moi, il s'est assuré que ta mère te confie aux Gardiens du Feu pour qu'il assure ton éducation. Heureusement pour Mea… Meil, il s'est dit qu'avoir grandi avec une demi-démone pourrait t'aider plus tard et il a donc demandé aux Gardiens de s'occuper d'elle aussi malgré tous les risques que cela engendrait pour eux.**

 **\- M'aider plus tard ? Quels sont les plans de mon père pour moi ?**

Alita était à présent complètement perdue dans les paroles de Barath, la question qu'elle venait de poser lui était venue naturellement mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était celle qui l'avait posé. Grunlek (40) semblait le remarquer également, comme si Barath manipulait la jeune fille pour orienter la conversion sur le sujet qu'il avait choisi. Shin (61) sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne put mettre le doigt dessus. Théo (84) n'écoutait plus la conversion depuis quelques instant, se contentant de regarder en riant les vains efforts de Bob pour parler, il se demanda si Barath pouvait lui apprendre ce tour. Le démon les fit sursauter en répondant à la question que venait de poser Alita, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées et en avaient presque oublié le diable devant eux.

- **Tu l'ignore… Ton père veut que tu prennes sa place. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton frère t'a attaqué ? Après que les cieux aient été conquis par les héros, de nombreux dieux ont décidé de quitter ce monde. Certain ont simplement disparut, d'autre comme ton père ont décidé d'assurer la relève en créant des héritiers capable de les remplacer. Comme tu n'es pas assez puissante pour le remplacer dans toutes ses attributions, il a décidé d'avoir un deuxième héritier et de partager ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton frère t'a attaqué ? Il ne veut pas avoir à partager les pouvoir de votre père. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui que je t'ais fait venir auprès de moi aujourd'hui. Je sais où il est et je pense que tu aimerais le savoir.**

Alita ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était perdu. Tout ce que lui disait Barath contredisait ce que lui avaient toujours répété les Gardiens, mais cela semblait aussi plus cohérent que la version qu'elle connaissait. De toute façon, pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Et puis après tout, s'il lui révélait où elle pouvait trouver son frère, cela lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- **Où est-il ?**

Shin, sursauta, visiblement surprit de la réaction d'Alita. Bob, toujours muet, semblait se demander ce qu'il pouvait se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille pour qu'elle accepte les explications d'un démon sans plus de question. Théo n'avait pas tout écouté des paroles du démon mais il était presque sûr qu'Alita était sur le point de se faire manipuler. Ce fut finalement Grunlek qui prit la parole, se levant pour se poster entre la jaune fille et le démon, il se demandait s'il pouvait être en train de la manipuler par un simple contact visuel.

\- **Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? Vous vous donnez le beau rôle du père aimant et protecteur. Mais nous ne vous connaissons pas, nous ne connaissons rien de vos motivation. Vous dites vouloir protéger Alita et pourtant vous voulez l'envoyer combattre un demi-dieu. Vous dites que vous êtes partis car le Feu ne voulait pas de vous prêt de sa fille, mais qu'est-ce qui vous empêchait de partir avec votre fille ? Tout ce que je sais de vous, c'est que vous êtes affilié d'une manière ou d'une autre au briseur d'âme qui a capturé et torturé celle que vous prétendez vouloir protéger.**

 **\- Et moi aussi,** grommela Théo.

 **\- Ce que je sais de vous,** repris Grunlek comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, **c'est que vous nous avez manipulé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour que l'on arrive jusqu'à vous. Et que vous avez fait taire notre compagnon.**

 **\- Oui, enfin ça c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?**

 **\- Alors pourquoi, devrions-nous vous croire ?** Demanda Grunlek, en ignorant totalement Shin, comme il venait d'ignorer Théo.

\- **Je ne vous demande pas de croire, maitre nain. Je m'adressais seulement à Alita, pour lui donner une information. Néanmoins, je comprends votre inquiétude quant à mes motivations, aussi je vais enlever le sort sur votre ami mage. Il retrouvera ses pouvoirs et sa voie lorsque vous sortirez d'ici. J'espère que ce geste suffira à vous montrer ma bonne foi. Maintenant partez. Alita, ton frère sera à Ferran pour l'équinoxe, il me semble que tu connais bien cette région. S tu ne me fais pas confiance, suis tes amis et perd toute tes chances de venger Meil. A présent, il est temps pour vous de prendre congé.**

Il les congédia d'un mouvement de la main. Comme s'ils étaient ses serviteurs.

- **Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions,** dit fermement Grunlek. **On ne partira pas comme ça**.

\- **Messire paladin, veuillez-vous assurer que le Nain vous suive. Il me semble un peu… vif.**

Grunlek refusait de partir, Barath leur cachait beaucoup de chose. Il était hors de question qu'il parte ainsi. Ses compagnons ne semblaient pas de son avis. Alita, commençait déjà à partir, pressée de se mettre en route. Pour la première fois après des années de recherche elle avait une piste pour retrouver son frère. Bob aussi avait déjà presque atteint la porte, pressé qu'il était de retrouver la parole et ses pouvoirs. Shin et Théo semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Théo, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la maison d'un démon, décida de suivre Bob et Alita. Shin, seul avec le Nain et le démon, voulu le tirer vers la sortie mais le nain était bien trop massif pour lui. Il décida donc de rester à ses côté, ne voulant pas laisser son compagnons seul.

\- **Quel sont vos liens avec le briseur d'âme qui a torturé nos compagnons ?**

Barath soupira.

\- **Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps de partir maintenant ? Il était mon apprenti mais je n'étais pas au courant de tout. Et surtout, je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

 **\- Vous avouez avoir fait torturer votre belle fille ?** S'insurgea Grunlek.

\- **Il est vrai que ce jeune homme n'était pas des plus fréquentable, mais encore une fois maitre nain vous abusez de ma patience.**

 **\- Et si le père d'Alita veux vraiment en faire sa successeure, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir élevé lui-même ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions, Nain, c'est la dernière fois que je vous dit de partir. La prochaine sera bien moins agréable.**

Shin senti l'air se distorde autour de Barath, comme si la chaleur de son corps venait d'augmenter brusquement. Il décida de réessayer de prendre Grunlek par le bras et de partir. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tirer le nain mais, il comptait surtout son bon sens.

\- **SHIN, GRUNLEK, A l'AIDE !**

La voix de Théo leurs parvenait depuis l'extérieur. Grunlek et Shin coururent vers la sortie, se préparant au combat. Shin soupçonnait une manœuvre de Théo pour les faire sortir. Grunlek, lui pensait à un tour de Barath pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais, même s'ils sentaient tout deux qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion pour les faire sortir, ils ne pouvaient risquer de ne pas répondre à un appel de détresse de leur compagnon.

 **.**

En sortant de la pièce, Alita réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle venait de se laisser avoir comme une enfant par un démon. Il lui avait fait croire ce qu'il désirait qu'elle croie. Elle avait accepté sa version des faits sans se poser la moindre question, sans lui demander d'explication. Elle voulut se retourner, demander plus d'explication mais Bob la pris par le bras.

\- **Ça ne sert à rien, si tu y retourne tu retomberas sous son influence. Pour qu'il y soit arrivé si facilement, il a dût te lancer un sort lorsque tu étais enfant. Tu ne peux rien y faire, nous devons sortir et faire le point sur ce que nous savons, il ne nous a pas tout dit c'est évident. Mais il y forcément un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit. Grunlek est doué pour déterminer la vérité dans un mensonge, il pourra nous aider à faire le tri.**

Bob était ravi de retrouver enfin la parole. Décidément, il détestait ce genre de pouvoir. La sœur Maeda l'avait déjà insupporté avec sa manie de vouloir faire taire ceux qui lui déplaisait. Tout en continuant de faire avancer Alita vers la sortie, il jeta un œil derrière lui. Théo les suivait mais pas Shin ni Grunlek. Il fallait vraiment les faire sortir. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que contrarier un démon était dangereux ?

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai fait taire Bob, qui était censé être un personnage central de ce chapitre parce qu'il prenait toute le temps de parole (comme toujours, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^-^). Le problème c'est qu'il m'empêchait de dérouler mon récit comme je le voulais. Du coup je l'ai fait taire, Mwahaha-haha ! Hum, pardon._

 _Bon aller, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement !_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à poster une review !_**

 _A la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter 13 : Diablotin

_Coucou !_

 _Bon j'ai encore mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire, mais j'adore ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Il est assez joyeux parce que je viens de voir Seul sur Mars et que ce film m'a mis une pèche d'enfer !_

 _Merci beaucoup à Yumei Mizuki pour sa review !_

 _Le symbole (!) correspond à un jet pour savoir lequel des perso serait visé par une attaque. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Théo, suivait Bob et Alita qui sortait de la demeure du démon. A présent qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce, il se sentait plus libre. Il tenta d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alita avait cru le démon sans poser de question, était-elle une de ses servante ? Jusque-là il lui avait toujours fait confiance, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé chez le briseur d'âme. A présent il se demandait s'il avait eu raison. Après tout il était inquisiteur, il n'était pas sensé tolérer l'hérésie, Bob était une exception. Il aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé que Barath l'avait en partie élevée. Bob, au moins, n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec son père.

Il en était là dans ses pensé lorsqu'il sortit de la maison du démon. Devant lui, la demi-déesse et le demi-démon s'était arrêtés, sans doute pour attendre les autres. Il se posta devant la jeune fille, dégainant son épée, prêt à éliminer l'hérésie si celle-ci se confirmait.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ?** demanda-t-il, abruptement.

Bob, remarquant l'attitude menaçante de l'inquisiteur, s'interposa entre lui et l'elfe.

\- **Rien, Théo, range ton épée. Elle s'est fait manipuler, sans doute les restes d'un sort ancien, jeté pendant son enfance.**

(Social pour Bob : 54) Théo faisait suffisamment confiance à Bob pour le croire et commença à ranger son épée lorsque soudainement une sorte de brume sortie du manoir et se condensa devant eux pour former un petit diablotin. Haut d'environ un mètre, la peau uniformément rouge et d'une nudité que n'aurait pas manqué de faire remarquer Théo, s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à chercher un point faible quelconque. La créature semblait nimbée d'une aura de flamme, sans que celle-ci soit tout à fait visible. L'effet de ces flammes était étrange, l'air semblait se mouvoir autour du diablotin. Deux cornes biscornues et non symétrique poussait sur son crane dégarnie. S'ils avaient eu le temps de parler, les aventuriers se seraient mis d'accord sur un point, cette créature était plus hideuse que le cul d'un orc.

\- **Théo, tu voulais une hérésie, en voilà une, fait toi plaisir !**

Bob n'avait pas préparé de boule de feu, sachant qu'il n'infligerait que des dégâts minimes à un esprit du feu. Alita (74), elle, était toujours sous l'effet de la stupeur d'avoir été manipulée ainsi par son beau-père et se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'y retourner pour s'expliquer avec lui, malgré les recommandations du mage.

Théo, se rendant compte de l'inutilité de ses deux compagnons et de l'absence des deux autres, se sentit bien seul face à la menace. Il décida d'appeler ceux qui étaient restés dans la demeure pour qu'ils viennent lui prêter main forte. Et puis pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas ces abrutis ?

 **\- SHIN, GRUNLEK, A l'AIDE !**

Bien que cela ne soit pas dans ces habitudes d'appeler à l'aide, il devait bien reconnaitre que, là, il n'était pas de taille et le nain pourrait lui être utile. Il se fit la réflexion intérieure que le nain serait bien plus à la hauteur de la petite créature que lui.

La créature n'était pas restée inactive, en attendant que l'un d'entre eux agisse, et avait décidé d'envoyer une boule de feu sur Alita (!). Celle-ci tenta de l'esquiver souplement (96), mais calcula mal son coup et se décala pour se placer plus en face de la ligne de tire de la boule. Frappée en pleine poitrine, elle tomba en arrière, entrainant Bob avec elle dans sa chute.

Si Shin avait été là, il se serait sans doute caché le visage dans la paume de sa main. Théo, lui, décida de laisser les deux autres se débrouiller pour se relever, et se soigner (ou se ressusciter le cas échéant). Il chargea la créature, sa lame en avant. Il regrettait presque d'avoir laissé sa lance à l'auberge (d'après Bob, il ne pouvait se trimballer avec sa lance, son bouclier et son épée en même temps s'il était à pied). Tentant le tout pour le tout, il mit toute sa force dans son attaque (14), son épée entaillant profondément l'épaule de son adversaire.

A cet instant, Shin et Grunlek sortirent en courant de la maison bariolée. Shin fut surpris de voir que la menace était réelle, il était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manœuvre du paladin pour les faire sortir. Grunlek, lui, vit ses soupçon être confirmé. Barath avait invoqué cette chose à l'extérieur pour leur faire quitter la pièce. A présent, le démon devait déjà s'être évaporé dans la nature. Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à ces considérations, Alita et Bob étaient à terre et Théo, malgré sa charge réussie, était maintenant en difficulté. Shin, qui ne pouvait pas utiliser son arc par peur de blesser un de ses amis dans la mêlée, décida d'aller porter secours à ses deux compagnons à terre. Grunlek, répétant sans le savoir les gestes de Théo, forma son bouclier et chargea, son bras mécanique en avant.

 **.**

Théo le vit arriver, cacha de son mieux son soulagement, ce diablotin était vraiment trop puissant pour lui tout seul. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de critiquer le nain pour son retard.

 **\- Eh bien, tu faisais cuire le repas du soir ?**

Grunlek ne pris pas la peine de répondre de toute façon, le paladin était tout à sa prochaine attaque. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant que la créature ne relâche la boule de feu qu'elle était déjà en train de préparer. Il ne mit toute sa force cette fois-ci, préférant garder la possibilité d'esquiver l'attaque imminente du diablotin. (92) L'épée de l'inquisiteur ne parvint cependant pas à atteindre la créature. La boule que préparait le diablotin depuis quelques secondes avait à présent atteint une taille forte considérable. (!) Le paladin vit avec effrois la sphère de flamme foncer droit sur lui. (02) souplement, il se pencha pour éviter le choc et profita de son élan pour entailler profondément avec son épée la jambe de son ennemis. Le nain, usant des quelques seconde d'inattention de la créature dues à la blessure à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. (53) Il envoya son poing frapper la poitrine de la créature qui tituba, semblant puiser dans ses dernières forces pour rester debout. Théo prépara son épée pour un dernier coup, ce sera lui qui achèveront cette hérésie. (16) Sa lame retrouva sans problème le chemin de l'épaule du diablotin, qu'elle trancha. La petite créature vit son membre tomber au sol et s'évanoui au pied du paladin qui venait de le couper.

 **.**

Bob, un moment sonné par sa chute, reprit rapidement ses esprit, il était sous Alita. Leurs peaux n'étaient heureusement pas entrées en contact mais il sentait bien que son démon était très énervé par la présence, si proche, de la demi-déesse. Il se dégagea avec précaution. Elle semblait mal en point, son armure et sa protection naturelle contre le feu avaient beau l'avoir protégé du plus gros des dégâts, l'impact avait été très violent. La jeune fille avait perdu connaissance sous le choc et semblait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Shin s'approcha d'eux, soupira en voyant la situation dans laquelle semblait s'être mise son amie. Il la mit aussitôt dans une position plus confortable. Le plus urgent pour l'instant était de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Il généra donc un peu d'eau fraiche dont il aspergea le visage de la jeune elfe. Bob, trouvant l'idée excellente mais ne souhaitant pas recevoir de l'eau accidentellement se recula légèrement. L'archer, tout en essayant de la réveiller, demanda au mage s'il était blessé.

 **\- Seulement dans mon orgueil. Elle est presque aussi dangereuse que toi avec un caillou !**

Shin souri derrière son masque, il ne s'était jamais vexé de ce genre de critique. Ils rataient tous quelque chose un jour ou l'autre.

(36) Grâce au bon soin de ses amis, Alita repris rapidement connaissance. Une sourde douleur pulsait dans sa poitrine. Elle gémit légèrement. Shin, se rendant compte qu'elle était réveillée, cessa de générer de l'eau. Bob pris le relai, lui indiquant d'aller aider Théo et Grunlek.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- J'ai vu mieux, heureusement que je ne crains pas le feu, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécut à celle-là.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi de te jeter comme ça sur la boule ?**

 **\- Heu… Je pensais qu'elle te visait, j'ai voulu te protéger,** tenta Alita.

Bob sourit de sa mauvaise foi, Théo commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Il hésita, environ deux secondes, mais ne résista pas à l'envie d'insister un peu sur cet échec.

 **\- Alita, j'ai derrière toi, ok. Mais de l'autre côté, et tu le savais parfaitement.**

 **\- Oui, bon j'ai foiré…**

Elle se mit à grommeler ce qui fit à nouveau sourire Bob, cette fois c'était lui qui avait déteint sur elle. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle envoie une flèche dans le dos d'un coéquipier et qu'elle le lâche au-dessus d'un puit et elle aurait pris tous leurs défauts.

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'affrontement. Théo venait d'achever le monstre en lui tranchant la tête. Le paladin refusa de soigner Alita, puisqu' « après tout elle pouvait marcher ». Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Alita grimaçait en se tenant le flan de manière exagérée mais Théo fut intraitable.

 **.**

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'auberge, les aventuriers discutaient de leurs plans pour la suite des évènements. Bob essayait de résumer les informations dont ils disposaient pour tenter de comprendre. Ils disposaient de trois versions des faits. La première était celle qu'Alita tenait des Gardiens du Feu, et donc indirectement celle que son père voulait qu'elle ait. Dans celle-ci, le Feu n'avait aucun projet pour elle, et désirait simplement qu'elle soit élevée par les Gardiens. La seconde était celle que leur avait donnée Enoch, Il affirmait ne pas connaitre l'existence d'Alita et que son frère avait été embauché par le Feu pour s'occuper des démons mineurs. Sur ce point la version de Barath correspondait mais le démon affirmait également qu'Alita était sensée succéder à son père. Ce fait, en total contradiction avec les autres versions, était tout à fait étrange. Mais Bob trouvait que quelque part il faisait sens. Il expliquait pourquoi le dieu tenait néanmoins à ce que sa fille ait une bonne éducation et pourquoi son frère était jaloux. Cependant, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir élevée lui-même ? Et une question demeurait sans réponse, pourquoi Théo et Alita avaient-ils était au prise du briseur d'âme ? Si l'intention de Barath avait été de les tuer, il aurait pu le faire dans sa maison, un peu plus tôt. Donc il devait dire la vérité là-dessus. Mais la coïncidence d'être tombé dans les griffes d'un des pantins du démon était bien trop importante, quelqu'un devait être là-dessous. Toute cette situation sentait vraiment la merde. Mais ils devaient essayer d'y voir plus clair, il devait suivre la piste que leur avait donnée Barath. Ils devaient aller à Ferran.

Grunlek ruminait de ne pas avoir obtenu plus de réponse de la part du démon, il aurait dû insister, ne pas accourir à l'appel de Théo. Le diablotin avait été invoqué dans cet unique but. Toute cette histoire de dieux et de démons les dépassaient complètement. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour lutter contre des créatures comme celles-ci. Mais quoi qu'ils en pensent Alita était impliquée là-dedans et un jour ou l'autre son frère reviendrait achever ce qu'il avait tenté de faire des années plus tôt, il tenterait de tuer sa sœur. Ils ne pouvaient laisser la jeune fille se débrouiller seule, ils devaient l'aider à se débarrasser de son frère. Pour cela il n'avait pas d'autre choix, suivre les directives du démon semblait être la seule possibilité.

Shin repensait surtout à la façon dont Alita s'était faite manipuler par son beau-père, si cette situation se reproduisait, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux. Sa raison lui criait qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher des dieux et des démons. Mais il comprenait également son besoin de vengeance pour sa sœur, il reconnaissait là son leitmotiv. Il ne pouvait que soutenir Alita dans sa quête. Il suivrait ses amis sur cette voie.

Pour Théo, la situation était plus complexe que pour ses camarades. Il comprenait leur volonté de retrouver le frère d'Alita pour lui poser des questions, et se venger pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela revenait à suivre les directives d'un démon pour lutter contre un demi-dieu. Il n'était pas le plus fanatique des paladins mais quelque chose lui disait que son dieu n'était sans doute pas en accord avec cela. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient aucune autre piste, aucune autre mission à accomplir, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas d'autre choix. Et puis il n'avait jamais voyagé dans cette partie du cratère. Qui sait, il y avait peut-être beaucoup d'hérétique à punir, là-bas. Ce n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas.

Alita voyait, un à un, ses amis décider de la soutenir dans sa quête, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de les rencontrer ce fameux jour dans la forêt. Bon d'accord Bob était chiant quand il le voulait, Shin ne manquait que rarement une occasion de se moquer d'elle, Grunlek lui faisait avaler des trucs vraiment étranges, et Théo refusait souvent de la soigner. Mais ils étaient là pour elle. Malgré sa nouvelle famille, elle devait toujours venger sa sœur. Pour elle, la question ne se posait pas, c'était sa première piste depuis des années. Elle irait à Ferran, peu importe les conséquences.

 **.**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les aventuriers partirent de Casternia, pas mécontent de quitter cette ville à l'ambiance oppressante. Ambiance qui était devenue vraiment glauque lorsqu'à leur réveil, l'aubergiste ne cessa de glisser des sous-entendu sur ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, tous dans cette chambre. Théo se dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû choisir de partager la même chambre. Enfin, ils quittaient la ville, donc les ragots ne l'intéressaient guère.

Seul Bob serait bien resté plus longtemps mais bon, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans cette ville, il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Il n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas d'allumer son bâton, de jouer avec la flamme, de l'éteindre pour mieux pouvoir l'allumer à nouveau. Ce petit manège commençait très sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de ses compagnons de route. Ce fut Eden, qui les avait rejoints dès la sortie de la ville, qui mit finalement fin au jeu du mage en prenant dans sa gueule le bâton pour le donner au nain. Celui-ci menaça Bob de s'en servir pour faire jouer la louve s'il n'arrêtait pas, ce qui parut indigner le pyromancien. Il cessa tout de même.

Pour rejoindre Ferran, ils devaient à nouveau traverser la plaine glacée qui entourait Casternia, mais ils avaient cette fois pris plus de réserve. Le voyage se déroulait sans encombre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre une zone plus habitée.

Un matin, Alita s'éveilla d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Bob était intrigué.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as, Alita ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Un de tes amants habite dans le coin ?** Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

 **\- T'es pas possible, Bob, s'écria Shin. Et puis Alita est bien trop jeune pour ça !**

 **\- Ben en fait, je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. J'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui, tout de même.**

 **\- 23 ans ! Mais tu en fais à peine 17 ! Pourquoi tu nous as laissé te traiter en gamine tout ce temps ?**

 **\- Grunlek était au courant, je suis presque sûre qu'il te l'a dit.**

 **\- Les amis,** tempéra Grunlek **, je crois que l'on manque l'information la plus importante dans sa phrase.**

Trois têtes intriguées se tournèrent vers lui.

 **\- Elle a 23 ans,** _ **aujourd'hui**_ **, je pense que ça se fête un minimum, non ?**

 **\- Ah, oui c'est vrai ça !** S'exclama Bob.

Chacun lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le soir, Théo avait réussi à chasser un gros mammifère ressemblant vaguement à un sanglier, et ils s'apprêtaient à festoyer. Après tout, tous les prétextes sont bons pour faire la fête. Bob aurait simplement aimé avoir un peu d'alcool, mais bon…

Au milieu du repas, un homme apparut près du feu de camp. Alita le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait du déguisement de Barath. Celui qu'il portait dans son enfance, lorsqu'il voulait se faire passer pour son père.

 **\- Barath, que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi t'être transformé ? Je sais à quoi tu ressembles maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas Barath. Je suis le Feu, ton père. Et j'aimerais que tu me témoigne un peu plus de respect.**

La voie était bien plus profonde, elle semblait résonner dans la tête de chacun. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il se trouvait face à un dieu.

 **.**

Enoch apparut devant la maison de son ami, Barath. Il entra sans frapper, il ne frappait jamais, question de principe. Il trouva le démon chanceux un verre à la main et des chocolats devant lui.

 **\- Bonjour, Enoch. Je t'en prie met toi à l'aise, sers-toi. Que me vaut l'honneur ?**

Enoch pris un siège et un chocolat, tout en détaillant le démon en face de lui.

 **\- Les choses bougent, Feu se fait vieux. J'ai rencontré sa fille récemment, tu es lié à elle n'est-ce pas ? Quels sont ses plans à son sujet, et quels sont les tiens ?**

 **\- Les miens sont simples, un nouvel ordre se prépare parmi les dieux et les diables, je me suis juste assuré d'y avoir une place. Une bonne place.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse et vous fait plein de bisous ! Je fais également un gros câlin à tous ceux qui laisseront une review ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi écrire, ou que vous n'avait pas le temps mettez simplement ^^, si vous avait aimé, ou : (, si non ! Comme ça je serais tout heureuse, et j'aurais, un peu, votre avis !_


End file.
